


Dziwne zniknięcie Sally-Anny Perks

by lethant, Tharil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Suspense
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethant/pseuds/lethant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharil/pseuds/Tharil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pamiętał, że mała blada dziewczynka o imieniu Sally-Anna została przydzielona do Hufflepuffu podczas jego pierwszego roku, ale wydawało się, że nikt inny jej nie pamięta. Nie tylko Sally-Anny nie ma już w Hogwarcie, ale nie ma także śladu o niej w szkolnych kronikach a profesorowie twierdzą, że nigdy nie istniała. Czy tak było w rzeczywistości? Harry i Hermiona wyruszają, aby odkryć niepokojącą tajemnicę zaginionej uczennicy Hogwartu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Autorka: Paimpont
> 
> Zgoda: Jest
> 
> Tytuł oryginału: The Strange Disappearance of Sally-Anne Perks

_Pozostało ich już niewielu._  
Moon… Nott… Parkinson… potem para bliźniaczek, Patil i Patil… potem Perks Sally-Anna… aż w końcu…  
\- Potter, Harry!  
(„Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny”, Rozdział 7)

_Dziesięć minut później profesor Flitwick zawołał:_  
\- Parkinson Pansy… _Patil Padma… Patil Parvati… Potter Harry._  
(„Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa”, Rozdział 31)

~W którymś momencie pomiędzy wrześniem 1991 a wiosną 1996 Sally-Anna Perks opuściła Hogwart. Możliwe, że wyleciała ze szkoły. Możliwe, że zachorowała. Możliwe, że umarła. Albo po prostu zniknęła…

~*~

Październikowe wieczory były coraz zimniejsze. Dni były nadal ciepłe i słoneczne, ale w nocy czuli chłód w powietrzu - mroźny oddech zimy, która miała dopiero nadejść.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli ściśnięci naprzeciwko kominka w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Wśród ciepła i cichych trzasków płomieni ogarniała ich przyjemna senność. Nawet Hermiona pozwoliła książce osunąć się na kolana i zapatrzyła się w ogień.

Harry wdychał ostry zapach płonącego drewna i próbował rozpoznawać kształty, w jakie formował się ogień. Jak wiele kolorów było w buchających płomieniach! Zawsze myślał, że ogień jest pomarańczowy; teraz odkrywał, że tańczące płomienie prezentują całą paletę barw: ochra, bursztyn, różne odcienie złota i czerwieni, a od czasu do czasu mgnienie szafiru.

— Widzę piramidę — wymamrotał sennie. — Widzicie?  Tam, gdzie płomień sięga trochę wyżej?

Ron przechylił głowę, rozważając.

 — Niee — zadecydował po chwili. — To w ogóle nie przypomina piramidy - to Tiara Przydziału!

Harry i Hermiona zaśmiali się cicho, ale zgodnie przyznali, że było coś kapeluszowatego w kształcie tego płomienia.

— Nigdy nie zapomnę, jaka byłam nerwowa w dzień przydziału — powiedziała miękko Hermiona. — Ponad dwa lata temu…

— Ja też — wtrącił Ron. — Byłem pewny, że wsadzą mnie do Slytherinu! — Wykrzywił się. — Rodzice wydziedziczyliby mnie!

Harry uśmiechnął się, ale nie powiedział o swoich obawach z tego dnia. Być może innym razem…

— Myślę że wszyscy byliśmy przestraszeni — powiedział cicho. — Nawet Malfoy wydawał się niepewny, a ta mała blada dziewczynka, Sally-Anna Perks, wyglądała jakby miała zaraz zemdleć…

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

 — Sally-Anna? A kto to?

Harry spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony.

— Sally-Anna Perks, dziewczyna która została przydzielona tuż przede mną. Przydzielili ją do Hufflepuffu, pamiętasz?

Niestety moment przypomnienia, którego wyczekiwał, nie nastąpił. Hermiona ledwie potrząsnęła głową, zakłopotana. — O czym ty mówisz, Harry? Nie było żadnej Sally-Anny.

— Oczywiście, że była. Jak możesz jej nie pamiętać? Zazwyczaj wszystko pamiętasz. — Nagle uderzyła go pewna myśl. — Czekajcie, to dziwne – nie pamiętam żebym zbyt często ją potem widział… Właściwie to nigdy o niej nie myślałem zbyt wiele. Zauważyłem, kiedy nadeszła jej kolej, ponieważ jej nazwisko było tuż przed moim i wiedziałem, że lada moment nadejdzie moja. Nie pamiętam jednak, żebym ją widział od tamtej chwili. Była z Hufflepuffu, ale nigdy nie była na żadnych zajęciach. Musiała opuścić szkołę tuż po ceremonii przydziału… Ciekawe dlaczego?

Zauważył wtedy bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy u Rona.

— Co? O co chodzi, Ron?... Wiesz co się z nią stało? Czy to było… coś złego?

Harry poczuł ukłucie żalu z powodu dawno zapomnianej Sally-Anny. Pamiętał wąską, małą twarzyczkę, tak bladą, że aż prawie przezroczystą, jasne niebieskie oczy rozszerzone w strachu, nos obsypany piegami, ręce kurczowo ściskające brzeg stołka kiedy siadała, czekając aż Tiara Przydziału osiądzie na jej głowie. Miał nadzieję, że nic złego jej się nie przytrafiło, żadna choroba czy straszliwy wypadek. Może tak bardzo tęskniła za domem, że rodzice zabrali ją z powrotem?

— Harry, o czym ty mówisz? Nie było żadnej Sally-Anny – Ron patrzył na niego zmartwiony, ale nagle Harry uświadomił sobie, że zmartwienie dotyczyło jego, a nie Sally-Anny.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nie śni.  
— Och, nie mów że też jej nie pamiętasz! Była tuż przede mną. Perks, Sally-Anna. A potem ja: Potter, Harry  
— Harry? — ręka Hermiony spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Jej głos był delikatny. — Harry, o co chodzi? O czym ty mówisz? Pamiętam ceremonię równie dobrze jak ty, każdy jej moment. To była godzina, w której zadecydowano o naszym przeznaczeniu – jak mogłabym cokolwiek z niej zapomnieć? — Wzięła głęboki oddech. — Harry, co się z tobą dzieje? Nie masz halucynacji? Nigdy nie było żadnej Sally-Anny. Zostałeś przydzielony zaraz po bliźniaczkach Patil.

Pomimo ciepła bijącego od kominka, Harry’ego przeszył zimny dreszcz. Coś było straszliwie nie w porządku.

Uparcie pokręcił głową. Co było nie tak z Ronem i Hermioną? Jak mogli o niej zapomnieć, tylko dlatego, że opuściła szkołę po… Właściwie to po jakim czasie? Próbował sobie przypomnieć czy kiedykolwiek potem ją widział. Nie, nie mieli żadnych zajęć z Hufflepuffem aż do drugiego roku, a wtedy już jej nie było.

Podniósł się raptownie.

— Dokąd idziesz? — Skąd takie zaniepokojenie na twarzy Hermiony?

— Do pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu — Harry walczył by jego głos brzmiał spokojnie. — Tam na pewno ktoś będzie ją pamiętał, nawet jeśli nie była długo.

~*~

Ale nikt z Hufflepuffu nie pamiętał Sally-Anny.

Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, Harry mógł wejść do ich pokoju wspólnego w piwnicy bez jakiegokolwiek hasła. Podszedł do drzwi, a te otworzyły się przed nim. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się po przytulnym, okrągłym pomieszczeniu z wygodnymi fotelami i złotą tapeterią na ścianie. Czy coś nie powinno mu przeszkodzić?

Wtedy usłyszał perlisty śmiech. Susan Bones patrzyła na niego rozbawiona.

— W porządku, Harry. Nie ma żadnego hasła

— Żadnego? Co w takim razie trzyma intruzów z daleka?

Susan uśmiechnęła się, a na jej okrągłych policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.

— To, co trzyma ich z daleka to ich własne założenia. Na przykład takie, że mamy jakieś hasło.

— O… — Harry poczuł jak wzbiera w nim szacunek do Hufflepuffu.

Susan zamknęła książkę.

— Pewne rzeczy — zaczęła miękko — są zbyt trudne do zrozumienia.  Ale znacznie częściej ludzie nie rozumieją tych, które są zbyt proste. Tak, jak nasze hasło.

Jej uśmiech stał się figlarny.

— Cóż mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Harry, teraz gdy złamałeś nasz sekretny kod, przechodząc przez drzwi?

Kilku innych Puchonów zebrało się wokół nich w międzyczasie. Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchey…

Harry rozejrzał się po przyjaznych twarzach. Wziął głęboki wdech.

— Zastanawiałem się, czy pamiętacie dziewczynę o imieniu Sally-Anna?

Zadowolenie na ich twarzach szybko ustąpiło miejsca zaskoczeniu. Pokręcili głowami, zadali kilka dociekliwych pytań i odpowiedzieli. Nikt nigdy nie słyszał o Sally-Annie Perks. Tak, pamiętali Ceremonię Przydziału: któż mógłby zapomnieć?

Harry czuł coraz większą irytację. Nie był szalony, ona istniała… Ale Puchoni patrzyli na niego w niewinnej konsternacji – nie wiedzieli nic o Sally-Annie.

— Powiedz mi — zaczął po chwili — ile dziewczyn zostało przydzielonych do Hufflepuffu na pierwszym roku?

Odpowiedziała mu Hannah Abbot, urocza dziewczyna z kucykami.

— Cztery. Była nas czwórka, Harry. Susan Bones, Leanne Robinson, Megan Jones i ja

Harry obserwował uważnie jej twarz. Nie,  nie kłamała.

— Ale czy do każdego domu nie przydzielono po pięć dziewczyn i po pięć chłopców? — zapytał desperacko. — Gryffindor miał pięć dziewczyn, Ravenclaw miał pięć, Slytherin także miał pięć. Dlaczego więc Hufflepuff miał cztery dziewczyny i pięciu chłopców?

Hannah wyglądała na zakłopotaną.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedziała powoli. — Po głębszym zastanowieniu to nie było całkiem sprawiedliwe, prawda? Być może był to kolejny przykład dyskryminacji Hufflepuffu.

Przez pokój przetoczył się pomruk zgody i Harry musiał się poddać. Podziękował Puchonom i wrócił do wieży Gryffindoru.

Ron i Hermiona nadal siedzieli na podłodze przed kominkiem, ale teraz dzieliło ich kilka stóp. Czyżby się pokłócili? Hermiona spojrzała na niego kiedy wszedł.

— Czego się dowiedziałeś, Harry?

Pokręcił głową.

— Niewiele. Też jej nie pamiętają. Ale też myślą, że to dziwne, że tylko cztery dziewczyny przydzielono do Hufflepuffu na naszym roku, a do innych domów po pięć.

Hermiona wyglądała na zamyśloną, ale Ron tylko przeciągnął się i ziewnął:  
— A więc skoro Puchoni jej nie pamiętają, to nigdy nie była w Hufflepuffie, co nie? Po prostu ją sobie wymyśliłeś, Harry. Nie przejmuj się, stary, łatwo się pomylić – pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie był przytłaczający dla nas wszystkich. Trudno żeby wszystko dobrze spamiętać.

— Nie wymyśliłem jej sobie!

Lecz Ron tylko wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, pokręcił głową zrezygnowany  
i odszedł. Wkrótce zabrał się z Nevillem za eksplodującego durnia w odległym kącie pokoju wspólnego i patrząc na osmalone szaty Neville'a – Ron zdecydowanie prowadził.

Harry odwrócił spojrzenie od Rona i zapatrzył się w ogień. Dlaczego Ron nie mógł mu uwierzyć, choćby na minutę? Wspomnienie Sally-Anny, tak żywe jeszcze przed chwilą, poczęło się rozmywać po zderzeniu z brakiem wiary Rona. Czy rzeczywiście ją sobie wymyślił? Czy była tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni, jak kształt piramidy w ogniu?

— Harry, chodźmy do McGonagall — głos Hermiony, wyrywający go z rozmyślań, miał w sobie cień determinacji.

Harry spojrzał na nią, nie rozumiejąc.

— McGonagall? Dlaczego mielibyśmy zobaczyć się z McGonagall?

Na twarzy Hermiony jednocześnie odmalowała się irytacja oraz łagodność kiedy odpowiedziała:

— Dlaczego? Żeby ją spytać o Sally-Annę, oczywiście

— Wierzysz mi?.. — wyszeptał Harry.

— Nie wiem, w co wierzę, Harry – odpowiedziała cicho Hermiona. – Nie wiem, czy był ktoś taki jak Sally-Anna, czy nie. Ale wierzę, że masz wyraźne wspomnienie kogoś, kogo nikt inny nie pamięta, a to już samo w sobie jest dziwne. No i liczba dziewczyn przydzielonych do Hufflepuffu tego roku… Nigdy o tym wcześniej nie myślałam, ale masz rację: powinna być jeszcze jedna. Zauważyłeś kiedykolwiek, że nowi studenci zawsze są przydzielani po równo do każdego domu? To musi być coś w magii samego Hogwartu i może też Tiary Przydziału, co stara się o równowagę, symetrię: cztery domy muszą być równe w sile, równe w liczbie… Nie mogło być tylko czterech dziewczyn w Hufflepuffie — Przełknęła ślinę. — Toteż jest sens w tym, że jednej może brakować… Chodźmy do McGonagall, Harry – to ona prowadziła Ceremonię.

Wyciągnęła rękę i Harry chwycił ją z wdzięcznością. Przeszli w ciszy przez puste już korytarze.

— Proszę! — energiczny głos profesor McGonagall odpowiedział na ich niepewne pukanie.

— A, pan Potter i panna Granger! — twarz profesor McGonagall rozjaśniła się na ich widok. — Co mogę dla was zrobić? Nie jest trochę za późno dla was na włóczenie się po zamku? — Gdy zobaczyła ich twarze dodała szybko — Usiądźcie, dzieci. Stało się coś złego?

Harry i Hermiona zanurzyli się w krzesłach, które im wskazała. Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Pani profesor, czy pamięta pani dzień naszej Ceremonii Przydziału?

McGonagall odłożyła pióro na biurko i uśmiechnęła się do nich.

— Oczywiście że tak, panie Potter. Jak mogłabym zapomnieć dzień, w którym Harry Potter został przydzielony do mojego domu? – Harry poczuł jak się uśmiecha czując dumę w jej głosie. McGonagall dodała szybko — I pani oczywiście też, panno Granger. Harry’ego poprzedzała jego reputacja, naturalnie, ale pani jeszcze nie znałam. Ale jestem dumna ze swojej umiejętności odczytywania charakteru i zdolności dzieci z ich twarzy, a pani dorównała obietnicy dawanej przez tę małą, zdeterminowaną twarzyczkę z tamtego wieczoru.

— Pani profesor — Harry zapytał cicho — Czy pamięta pani uczniów Hufflepuffu? Czy pamięta pani dziewczynkę o imieniu Sally-Anna Perks?

Czy to była jego wyobraźnia, czy ręka McGonagall zadrżała przez chwilę? Nie, to musiało być złudzenie – jej ręka była spokojna a głos czysty i pewny jak odpowiadała zdziwiona:

— Sally-Anna Perks? W Hufflepuffie? Nie, nigdy nie było takiej uczennicy, Harry.

— Ale ja ją pamiętam!

McGonagall patrzyła zaskoczona na ten gwałtowny wybuch.

— Pamięta pan ją? Nie, to musi być jakaś pomyłka — Na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny, niemal matczyny uśmiech. — Czasem nasze umysły płatają nam figle. Wydaje mi się jednak, że będę w stanie naprostować pański.

Wstała i wyciągnęła księgę w ciężkiej skórzanej oprawie z zamkniętej szafki na ścianie.

— Spójrz, Harry, to są kroniki Hogwartu. Moim zadaniem jest dbanie o tę księgę. Imiona wszystkich uczniów, którzy znaleźli się w tej szkole są magicznie zapisywane tutaj, razem z ich domami, datą przydziału, wynikami egzaminów i innymi danymi – otworzyła antyczny wolumin i zaczęła kartkować – Spójrzmy – zostaliście przydzieleni w 1991 roku, pierwszego dnia września… A, tutaj jesteście. Patil, Padma. Patil, Parvati. Potter, Harry. Spójrz, Harry. Możesz sam zobaczyć, że nie było żadnej panny… Perkins? Tak powiedziałeś?

— Perks.

— A tak, Perks. I jak możesz zobaczyć na liście Hufflepuffu od 1991-ego, było tylko czworo dziewcząt w Hufflepuffie tego roku. A tutaj są jeszcze listy obecności na zajęciach — jak możesz zobaczyć, nie było panny Perks na żadnych zajęciach organizowanych tamtej jesieni.

— Och… — Harry z powrotem zatopił się w krzesło, zastanawiając się czy powinien czuć smutek, czy ulgę. A więc to było tylko złudzenie. Dlaczego było coś strasznie melancholijnego w tej myśli? Blada Sally-Anna nigdy nie istniała. Ale dlaczego jej twarz była tak wyraźna w jego głowie?

— Dziękujemy, pani profesor — Hermiona wymieniła kilka grzecznych zdań z McGonagall, po czym chwyciła Harry’ego za ramię i delikatnie wyprowadziła na zewnątrz. Kiedy tylko drzwi biura zamknęły się za nimi, Harry szepnął:

— To chyba wyjaśnia sprawę.

— Nie da się ukryć — Czym był ten dziwny błysk w oku Hermiony? Zaciągnęła go za załom, w opuszczony korytarz.

— Ona kłamie! McGonagall kłamie! Teraz jestem pewna, że ta twoja apokryficzna Puchonka rzeczywiście istniała.

— Co? Przecież dopiero co widzieliśmy zapiski...

Hermiona niecierpliwie pokręciła głową.

— Nie widziałeś tego? Widziałeś jak jej ręce zadrżały kiedy wspomniałeś Sally-Annę? I jeszcze pokazała nam tę księgę! Profesor McGonagall, opiekun sekretnych archiwów Hogwartu, pokazuje tajne księgi dwójce uczniów, tylko dlatego że jedno z nich twierdzi, że pamięta osobę której nigdy tam nie było. Dlaczego miałaby robić coś takiego? Powinna zlekceważyć całą sprawę. Albo powinna zmartwić się twoją szwankującą pamięcią i wysłać cię do skrzydła szpitalnego na odpoczynek. Nie zrobiła jednak ani tego, ani tego. W zamian wykracza poza swoje uprawnienia byle udowodnić ci, że Sally-Anna istnieje tylko w twoim umyśle… Dlaczego?

— Nie wiem — Harry poczuł, jak zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. – Hermiono, nie sugerujesz chyba że McGonagall stara się zatuszować jakąś zbrodnię? Jeśli Sally-Anna rzeczywiście nie istnieje w szkolnych kronikach ani w niczyjej pamięci, z wyjątkiem mojej, to może rzeczywiście nigdy jej nie było…

Hermiona zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

— Szkolne archiwa mogą być sfałszowane, nawet te magiczne. Umysły mogą być wyczyszczone, a wspomnienia zmienione…

— Dlaczego więc tylko moje wspomnienia pozostały nietknięte?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

— Może… — zaczęła powoli. — Może twój mózg jest w jakiś sposób inny, Harry – ujrzała wyraz jego twarzy. — Oj, nie mam na myśli że jesteś szalony. Ale wiemy że twój umysł ma kilka wyjątkowych cech. Potrafisz na przykład rozmawiać z wężami. Może to, co sprawia że jesteś wężousty, chroni cię też od zmiany wspomnień? — Stała przez chwilę cicho, błądząc gdzieś myślami — Tak myślę… — powiedziała z zastanowieniem — Myślę, co by się stało gdyby ktoś rzeczywiście zmienił każdy zapis dotyczący czyjegoś istnienia. To by było trudne. Pamiętałbyś o ważnych sprawach, jak zapiski szkolne czy pamięć znajomych z klasy, ale łatwo by było coś pominąć, coś małego i niezbyt ważnego.

Zatopiła się w myślach, kiedy wracali do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Ron spojrzał, kiedy weszli, ale udawał że ich ignoruje. Najwidoczniej był zmęczony nieistniejącą Puchonką. Udał się na górę z Seamusem i Deanem, przez co Harry i Hermiona zostali sami w pokoju wspólnym.

Hermiona rozejrzała się ukradkiem, po czym szepnęła do Harry’ego:

— Potrzebuję pomocy z pracą domową.

Cokolwiek Harry spodziewał się od niej usłyszeć, to nie było to. Gapił się na nią w milczeniu.

— C-co?

— Moja praca domowa, Harry — Na jej ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. — Zastanawiałam się czy mógłbyś wezwać Zgredka. Może on będzie w stanie mi pomóc z wyjątkowo trudną częścią — Wyciągnęła kawałek pergaminu i przygotowała pióro.

Harry zakłopotany rzucił w powietrze:

— Hej, Zgredku?

I Zgredek pojawił się z trzaśnięciem. Jego wielkie  agrestowe oczy były wilgotne z ekscytacji.

— Harry Potter wzywał?

— Cześć, Zgredku — Harry powiedział uprzejmie. — Dziękuję, że przybyłeś. — Szybko uciszył okrzyki wdzięczności Zgredka po swoich podziękowaniach — Moja przyjaciółka Hermiona potrzebuje pomocy przy swojej…hmm… pracy domowej.

— Zgredku — powiedziała uprzejmie Hermiona — pracuję nad wyjątkowo skomplikowanym niezależnym projektem z numerologii i zastanawiałam się czy mógłbyś mi pomóc.

Zgredek zapiszczał radośnie.

— Zgredek będzie szczęśliwy mogąc pani pomóc! Zgredek wie mnóstwo na temat numerologii, tak zwykłej, jak i runicznej. Tak jak wszystkie skrzaty domowe.

— Naprawdę? — Hermiona wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale po chwili ciągnęła dalej: — Zgredku, uczę się wyjątkowo tajemniczej i mało znanej dziedziny mugolskiej arytmetyki znanej jako statystyka.

— Statystyka? — Zgredek namyślił się nad nieznanym słowem. — Zgredek nie zna takiego wyrazu, proszę pani.

Hermiona strząsnęła włosy z twarzy i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Niewielu w świecie magii słyszało o tej dziedzinie, Zgredku. Ale jej zasady są bardzo proste do zrozumienia: zbieramy liczby o wszystkich rzeczach, dziwnych i dowolnie ustalonych, jak na przykład liczba schodków na klatkach schodowych, wzrost dzieci, czy liczba osób zapadających na konkretną chorobę. A potem rozważamy, jakie zależności wyłaniają się z tych losowych liczb. A te zależności, Zgredku, opowiadają czasem historie, których pojedyncze liczby nie potrafią

— Ooo! — oczy Zgredka zalśniły, kiedy rozważał cudowne tajemnice statystyki.

— I tak się zastanawiałam, Zgredku — powiedziała Hermiona przyjaźnie — czy mógłbyś mi pomóc w zebraniu kilku liczb?

Zgredek skwapliwie przytaknął i zaczęła:

— Bardzo chciałabym wiedzieć, dla przykładu, jaka jest liczba uczniów, którym serwujecie dania w Wielkiej Sali każdej nocy. Zauważyłam, że zawsze jest odpowiednia liczba naczyń przy każdym posiłku - nigdy za dużo ani za mało. Jak to jest możliwe?

— Zaklęcia, proszę pani — Zgredek był zachwycony mogąc podzielić się swoją wiedzą z Hermioną — Liczba potrzebnych talerzy zawsze pojawia się w magicznym ogniu w kuchni, razem z kluczowymi informacjami odnośnie specjalnych potrzeb dietetycznych i tak dalej

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Zgredku? Byłbyś ogromnie pomocny gdybyś podał mi kilka liczb odnośnie serwowanych posiłków dla jakiegoś wybranego czasu. Powiedzmy… — zerknęła na pergamin — wrzesień 1991, Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć jak wielu uczniów jadło obiad w Hogwarcie każdego wieczora we wrześniu tamtego roku?

— Oczywiście, proszę pani! — Zgredek pokiwał radośnie i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

Czekali w ciszy. Powrót zajął Zgredkowi mniej niż pół godziny.

— Harry Potterze i panienko Granger, Zgredek ma statystykę! — Dumnie wyciągnął swoje notatki i zaczął recytować uroczystym głosem – Dania podawane uczniom w Hogwarcie. 1. wrzesień,1991: 412. 2. wrzesień, 1991: 412. 3, wrzesień, 1991: 412. 4. wrzesień, 1991: 412. 5. wrzesień, 1991: 412. 6. wrzesień, 1991: 412. 7. wrzesień, 1991: 411. 8. wrzesień, 1991: 411. 9. wrzesień, 1991: 411. — odczytał liczby aż do końca miesiąca. Po siódmym września było tylko czterystu jedenastu uczniów na codziennych obiadach w Wielkiej Sali.

— Dziękuję, Zgredku — wyszeptała Hermiona. — To dokładnie to, czego potrzebowałam…

Zgredek rozpłynął się z uśmiechem i trzaśnięciem, ale Harry i Hermiona stali zmrożeni, spoglądając na siebie. Sally-Anna Perks była w Hogwarcie przez siedem dni, po czym zniknęła bez śladu. Co takiego stało się podczas tych siedmiu dni?

 


	2. Rozdział 2

Harry desperacko próbował przypomnieć sobie więcej. Obracał mgliste wspomnienie Sally-Anny wte i wewte póki nie zaczęło się zużywać, rozpruwać jak materiał. Czy na pewno ją widział? Hermiona zmuszała go żeby ciągle powtarzał zapamiętane drobiazgi: kolor oczu dziewczynki, odcień jej jasnych włosów, wyraz jej małej twarzy. Czy widział Sally-Annę po ceremonii, podczas kolacji? Musiała siedzieć przy stole Hufflepuffu – czy złowił kątem oka jej bladą twarz tuż obok rumianej Susan?

Nie. W ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na Puchonów. Po ceremonii przydziału Harry poddał się euforii z powodu poczucia przynależności – radosna społeczność Gryfonów momentalnie pochwyciła go w wir rozmów. Idealnie pamiętał ognistowłosego Freda i George’a, pretensjonalność Percy’ego… Z wewnętrznym zadowoleniem przypatrywał się twarzom dzieci, które także zostały przydzielone do Gryffindoru: Hermiony, Rona, Deana, Seamusa, Neville’a… Śmiali się, rozmawiali i jedli, straszliwie głodni po trudach ceremonii. Harry może spojrzał raz czy dwa na stół Ślizgonów, pełny ulgi, że nie skończył pośród nich. Tamtej nocy jednak nie poświęcił zbyt wiele uwagi Puchonom.

Ale co się działo przed ceremonią? Widział ją, kiedy w napięciu czekali przed Wielką Salą? Pamiętał tłum ściśniętych pierwszoroczniaków, ich cienkie głosy niosące się echem w kamiennej komnacie. Czy Sally-Anna była pośród nich? Nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć.

Musiała być na peronie na stacji King’s Cross, czekając na odjazd szkarłatnej lokomotywy. Harry wyobrażał sobie jak stała we mgle na peronie. Przyszła sama, jak on, czy jednak była z nią rodzina – tajemniczy ojciec i matka? Czy wyglądała przez okno kiedy pociąg odjeżdżał, z nadzieją na schwytanie ostatniego spojrzenia znikającej matki? Jej mama… Czy ktokolwiek płakał za Sally-Anną kiedy pojechała do Hogwartu? Czy ktokolwiek uronił łzę kiedy zniknęła? Czy może zwyczajnie wymazano ją z ludzkiej pamięci?

Czy Sally-Anna płakała w pociągu, przerażona nieznanym życiem które ją czekało? Czy może znalazła ukojenie w towarzystwie podobnych jej uczniów? Czy uśmiechała się nieśmiało do dzieci, które wydały jej się miłe, do kogoś z kim chciałaby się zaprzyjaźnić? Czy kupiła cukierka od pani z wózkiem i zachwycała się cudami magii?

Nie wiedział.  
Harry był pewny, że nie zauważył Sally-Anny ani na peronie, ani w pociągu. Jego umysł zajęty był przyjaznym rudym chłopcem, który okazał się Ronem i małą przemądrzałą dziewczynką z rozwichrzonymi włosami, która była Hermioną. Harry zawsze był samotny zanim przybył do Hogwartu i nauczył się tym nie przejmować. Ale magiczny szkarłatny pociąg spełnił życzenie, którego nawet nie śmiał wypowiadać – dał mu przyjaciół. Był zachwycony towarzystwem Rona i rozkoszował się myślą, że był u jego boku kiedy szli w stronę jeziora, tak jak Hermiona. Szedł z kimś zupełnie nowym, z nowymi przyjaciółmi. Razem z Ronem wszedł do łódki…

Łódki! Widział Sally-Annę w jednej z łódek. Teraz sobie przypomniał: rozglądał się za Hermioną, kiedy łódki zaczęły sunąć w stronę migoczącego od świec zamku i spostrzegł białą twarz obok przystojnego ciemnowłosego chłopca. Sally-Anna i Anthony Goldstein…

~*~

Harry i Hermiona wspięli się po krętych schodach do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu. Na szczycie natknęli się na ciężkie dębowe drzwi bez żadnego uchwytu. Nie było portretu pytającego o hasło, jedynie brązowa kołatka w kształcie ptaka – kruka albo orła, nie byli pewni.

Z ociąganiem Harry zastukał metalowym ptakiem o drewno. Ku jego zdziwieniu, przemówił do niego:   
— Gdzie są rzeczy, które zniknęły?  
— Och — Hermiona cicho westchnęła obok. — On nie pyta o hasło, tylko o rozwiązanie zagadki. To sprawdzian mądrości – tylko ci z umysłem godnym Ravenclawu mogą wejść.  
Ptak delikatnie powtórzył pytanie:  
— Gdzie są rzeczy, które zniknęły?  
„To dokładnie to, nad czym się zastanawiamy”, pomyślał Harry. Widział, że Hermiona zaciekle rozmyśla, ale nie poczekał na jej odpowiedź. Zamiast tego powiedział:  
— Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, to te rzeczy nie byłyby zaginione, prawda? Byłyby po prostu gdzie indziej…  
Ptak na chwilę zamilkł. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi, a ptak zaśpiewał:  
— Nie do końca takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem, ale możecie wejść.

Pokój wspólny Ravenclawu był jasny i przestronny, z wysokimi łukowymi oknami i gobelinami w kolorach granatu i brązu. Ich przybycie spotkało się z zaskoczeniem, ale Anthony był skory do rozmowy.  
Udało im się znaleźć opuszczone fotele przy oknach z oszałamiającym widokiem na jezioro i zamglone góry.

Anthony uśmiechnął się, co nagle rozświetliło jego poważną, posępną twarz.  
— A więc udało wam się dostać do Ravenclawu? Nie jestem zaskoczony – macie w sobie wyjątkowo dużo z Krukonów. Wciąż mamy nadzieję, że Tiara Przydziału zrozumie swój błąd i tym razem prawidłowo przydzieli Hermionę…  
— My tylko w gościach, Anthony — powiedziała Hermiona, ale lekko zarumieniła się po komplemencie Anthony’ego. — Chcielibyśmy cię o coś spytać.  
Harry uważnie przyjrzał się twarzy Krukona.  
— Anthony, pamiętasz może kiedy pierwszy raz przybyliśmy do Hogwartu, w łódkach?  
— Oczywiście, że tak. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? — zdawał się patrzeć gdzieś daleko, za horyzont. — To był najlepszy dzień mojego życia.  
— Płynął ktoś z tobą, czy byłeś sam w łódce?  
Cień smutku spłynął na twarz Anthony’ego. Przez chwilę milczał, po czym powiedział cicho:  
— Ciekawe, że mnie o to pytacie…  
Harry wychylił się w jego stronę.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
Anthony powoli pokręcił głową.  
— Nie jestem do końca pewny, co mam na myśli. Ciężko to ubrać w słowa. Wiesz, że byliśmy w łódkach po dwie osoby, prawda? Ale liczba uczniów musiała być nieparzysta, ponieważ ja byłem sam w łodzi. Chyba …  
— Chyba co? — Harry wstrzymał oddech.   
Ciemne oczy Anthony’ego napotkały jego wzrok.  
— Obiecaj, że nie będziesz się śmiał. Wiem, że to brzmi niedorzecznie, ale… Pamiętam, że nikogo obok mnie nie było; łódka była pusta, wyłączając mnie. Nie pamiętam jednak bym czuł się samotny… A powinienem, prawda? Kiedy jako jedyny byłem sam, a wszyscy inni mieli towarzysza, to powinienem czuć jakiś rodzaj osamotnienia. Ale go nie było. Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić. Mój umysł pamięta bycie tym jedynym w łodzi, ale moje serce pamięta coś innego - poczucie towarzystwa zamiast samotności. Gdy przypominałem sobie to później, myślałem że to zasługa magii; może magia Hogwartu dotrzymywała mi towarzystwa, jak płynąłem przez noc. — spojrzał na nich z zaciekawieniem. — Dlaczego mnie o to pytacie?  
Harry nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, ale Hermiona miała już gotową odpowiedź:   
— Tylko próbujemy znaleźć więcej informacji na temat Hogwartu i tego, jak działa jego magia. Jest wciąż tyle do dowiedzenia się.   
Najwyraźniej Krukon uznał to za wystarczające wyjaśnienie, bo kiwnął głową z powagą. — Masz rację. Czasem wydaje mi się, że Hogwart ma więcej tajemnic niż możemy sobie wyobrazić. 

~*~

Hermiona obracała w palcach pióro. Kiedy reszta Gryfonów poszła już do łóżek, Harry i ona mogli rozłożyć na podłodze zebrane dowody. 

Hermiona przeglądała uważnie poszczególne pergaminy przed sobą i wybór „statystyk” znalezionych przez rozentuzjazmowanego Zgredka. On zaś nie miał nic przeciwko małej, dyskretnej wycieczce do biura McGonagall w nocy; ani przekopiowaniu kronik swoim drobnym, skrzacim charakterem pisma. Mieli już listę 411 nazwisk uczniów, którzy oficjalnie uczęszczali do Hogwartu jesieni 1991 roku. Znali ich domy, wiedzieli, co jedli na śniadanie, obiad, kolację, na które zajęcia uczęszczali, a także jakie mieli oceny. Harry był przyjemnie zaskoczony, że Snape tak naprawdę nie był oczarowany postępami Draco w eliksirach, lecz Hermiona nie zdobyła się nawet na uśmiech przy tym czarującym skrawku informacji. 

Zgredek zwinął się u ich stóp, czekając na kolejne zadania przy tej nowej, dziwnej numerologii, z zapartym tchem.  
— To po prostu nie ma sensu — mamrotała Hermiona. — Jak ktokolwiek mógł zniknąć bez śladu? Zniknęła, zarówno ze wspomnień, jak i kronik szkolnych. Umarła? Opuściła szkołę? To by wyjaśniało prawdopodobnie, dlaczego nie ma jej w kronikach, ale nie dlaczego jej nie pamiętamy. Jakim cudem nie zauważono, że jest o jednego ucznia mniej? Nikt nie spostrzegł tej niespotykanej anomalii?  
— Nie wiem — szepnął Harry.  
— Zgredek myśli, że to wcale nie jest niespotykane, panienko — Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli na skrzata domowego z zaskoczeniem.   
— Co to znaczy? — zapytał Harry.  
Zgredek zaczął przeszukiwać fałdy kuchennego, pasiastego ręcznika, który miał na sobie, a jego oczy zabłysnęły. — Zgredek polubił statystykę, Harry Potter, sir, więc chciał znaleźć więcej liczb dla siebie. Liczby z kuchni, na temat jedzenia, od samego początku.   
— Od początku? — Harry zastanawiał się, kiedy to było – czy Hogwart nie był czasem wybudowany w średniowieczu, dawno temu? Z pewnością, bo gruby plik pergaminów, który wyciągnął Zgredek z głębin swojego ręcznika był cały zapisany kwiecistą minuskułą i zawierał skrupulatne zapiski na temat posiłków od ponad tysiąca lat.   
— Zgredek może to przeczytać, Harry Potter, sir — zasugerował z nadzieją skrzat, ale Harry potrząsnął delikatnie głową.  
— Co ty na to byś dał nam najważniejsze części, Zgredku? Rozumiesz, wzór według którego układają się liczby.   
Zgredek wyglądał na zawiedzionego, ale skinął twierdząco głową.  
— Więc,Harry Potter i panienko Granger, Zgredek zauważył wzór w liczbach. Liczba obiadów się nie zmienia, chyba że ktoś zachoruje, albo zostaje wyrzucony, albo jeśli umrze, jak biedna panienka Marta. Wtedy liczby się zmieniają, sir, ale zawsze jest notatka, o tym, co się stało.   
— Wobec tego zawsze jest notatka w kronikach, jeśli ktoś opuści szkołę lub umrze? — głos Hermiony drżał nieznacznie.  
— Tak, panienko. Oprócz dwóch razy.  
— Dwóch?  
— Tak, panienko — Zgredek ukłonił się uroczyście — Raz we wrześniu 1991 i raz we wrześniu 1896 roku.   
— We wrześniu 1896? Zdarzyło się to wcześniej? — oczy Hermiony się rozszerzyły.   
— Tak, panienko. We wrześniu 1896 roku, liczba obiadów spadła dokładnie o jeden, bez jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia w kronikach — sprawdził w swoich notatkach. — Ósmego września, panienko. Siedem dni po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. 

Siedem dni… Harry poczuł nagły chłód, mimo ognia trzaskającego wesoło w kominku pokoju wspólnego.


	3. Rozdział 3

Rozdział 3  
— Dwa zaginięcia... — powiedziała Hermiona zamyślona. — Jedno w 1896 i jedno w 1991. Dwoje uczniów zniknęło, między tymi zdarzeniami dziewięćdziesiąt pięć lat... Zgredku, czy jest jakikolwiek sposób by się dowiedzieć, do którego domu przydzielono tego pierwszego ucznia? I czy mógłbyś od razu sprawdzić czy to był chłopiec czy dziewczynka?

Zgredek uważnie przejrzał swoje cenne liczby.  
— Panienko Granger, wydaje się, że serwowaliśmy o jedno danie mniej do stołu Hufflepuffu od 8 września, 1896. Zgredek nie wie, czy ten uczeń Hufflepuffu był dziewczyną czy chłopcem, ale Zgredek pamięta, że były tylko cztery dziewczynki w Hufflepuffie w tamtym roku i pięć w każdym innym — odwrócił się i wlepił w Harry’ego niemożliwie zielone oczy. — Zgredkowi się to nie podoba, Harry Potterze.  
Harry delikatnie poklepał skrzata po ramieniu.  
— Wiem, Zgredku — wyszeptał. — Mi też się to nie podoba - kolejna zaginiona Puchonka?  
Hermiona zaczęła zgarniać stosy pergaminu.  
— Musimy z nim natychmiast porozmawiać — powiedziała, wpychając ostatni kawałek pergaminu do torby.  
— Z kim?  
Z trudem zamknęła przepełnioną torbę.  
— Z jedyną osobą, która widziała obie ceremonie. Jest tylko jeden człowiek w Hogwarcie, który był tu i w 1896 i w 1996, pomijając duchy.  
Zajęło to Harry’emu chwilę, ale w końcu doszedł kogo miała na myśli.  
— Dumbledore? Myślisz, że jest aż tak stary?  
— Urodził się w 1881. Jest o tym w „Historii Hogwartu“. Naprawdę, Harry, czy kiedykolwiek otworzyłeś tę książkę?  
— Nie.  
Hermiona westchnęła.  
— Dobrze, przynajmniej mamy jakiś trop. Dumbledore musiał mieć piętnaście lat, kiedy było pierwsze zaginięcie. Musiał być wtedy na piątym roku w Gryffindorze. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby był prefektem.  
W głowie Harry’ego pojawił się absurdalny obraz siwego Dumbledore’a w szkolnych szatach, błyszczącego odznaką prefekta na wpoły ukrytą za jego brodą. Widząc to uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Dumbledore’a jako piętnastolatka.

~*~

W gruncie rzeczy Harry’emu podobało się kluczenie z Hermioną przez labirynt korytarzy. Wspomnienie Sally-Anny było zerknięciem w inną rzeczywistość, która mieściła się już tylko w jego umyśle. Ron nie chciał zaakceptować, że ta rzeczywistość, do której należała Sally-Anna, kiedykolwiek istniała. Ale Hermiona zgodziła się w nią wstąpić i dołączyła do poszukiwania zaginionej dziewczynki z przeszłości.  
Zatrzymali się przed gargulcem pilnującym gabinetu Dumbledore’a.  
— Cytrynowy sorbet? - rzucił Harry z nadzieją, ale posąg tylko patrzył na niego pogardliwie i nie raczył ruszyć się z miejsca. Najwidoczniej zmieniono hasło.  
Hermiona westchnęła.  
— Jak myślisz, jakie są ulubione słodycze profesora Dumbledore’a w tym roku? Mordoklejki? Landrynki? Słodkie biszkopciki? Jagodowe żelki?

Harry zastanowił się. Mięta. Wyczuł miętę w oddechu dyrektora kiedy ostatnio mijali się na korytarzu. Ale skąd ta mięta? Nie wydawało mu się, by Dumbledore był wielkim fanem Tic-Taców. Jak się nazywały te stare miętowe cukierki, którymi częstowała go pani Figg, kiedy Dursleyowie prosili ją o opiekę nad nim? Miała mnóstwo różnych słodkości pochowanych w szafkach, a które Harry’emu bardzo smakowały, w przeciwieństwie do zupy kapuścianej. Niektóre z nich miały swoje konkretne nazwy: Edynburskie cukierki pudrowe, latające spodki, miętowe żuczki... Tak, o to chodzi!  
— Miętowe żuczki  
Gargulec odsunął się, odsłaniając w ten sposób przejście.  
— Miętowe żuczki? Coś takiego w ogóle istnieje? — spytała Hermiona, kiedy wchodzili do gabinetu Dumbledore’a. — Nigdy o nich nie słyszałam.  
Jednak zanim opowiedział córce dentystów o starych słodyczach, oboje spostrzegli to samo: biuro Dumbledore’a było puste. Ale Tiara Przydziału siedziała, stara i podarta, na swojej półce z książkami.  
Rozejrzeli się ukradkiem. Duży okrągły pokój wypełniony był starymi księgami, które rozsiewały przyjemny zapach kurzu i skóry oraz różnego rodzaju srebrnymi, delikatnymi narzędziami, zegarami i urządzeniami mierniczymi. Feniks Fawkes siedział w swojej klatce, czyszcząc potężny ogon ze szkarłatnych i złotych piór, ale nie było nikogo innego.  
Tiara Przydziału wydawała się spać na swojej półce, oparta o stertę książek o wdzięcznych tytułach w stylu „Hemiczne zaślubiny Christiana Rosenkreutza“ czy „Do diabła ze szkołom! Poradnik szkolnego życia dla małych uczniów i ich rodziców“ Moleswortha. Harry ostrożnie uniósł poszarpany kapelusz i położył na głowie. Na chwilę wstrzymał oddech i nagle poczuł, jak kapelusz wraca do życia.

— O co chodzi? — Tiara wydawała się lekko zirytowana. — Przybyliśmy po ponowny przydział, hmm? Zmienił pan zdanie, panie Potter?  
— Eee… Nie, dziękuję. Czuję się świetnie w Gryffindorze. Przyszedłem cię o coś spytać, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.  
Tiara westchnęła i małe kłębki kurzu poderwały się z antycznego materiału.  
— Ależ mam coś przeciwko. Jestem Tiarą Przydziału, a nie szkolnym pedagogiem. Przydzieliłam cię do Gryffindoru, tak jak chciałeś. Nie mam zamiaru analizować twojej decyzji i zastanawiać się „co by było“ gdybyś jednak poszedł do Slytherinu. Wracam do snu.  
Tiara zaczęła się wiercić, ale Harry ją przytrzymał.  
— Nie chcę pytać o mój przydział. Chciałbym cię spytać o coś innego.  
— Auć — Tiara skręciła się, ale w końcu odpuściła. — No dobrze, odpowiem na jedno pytanie, ale potem lepiej mnie wypuść, bo przydzielę cię do Slytherinu.  
—Trzy. Proszę byś odpowiedziała na trzy pytania i zostawiam cię w spokoju.  
— Rządzimy się, co? Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz jednak do Slytherinu?... Niech ci będzie, mały łotrze. Odpowiem na trzy pytania, ale jeśli potem ty albo twoja przyjaciółka choćby spróbujecie przeszkodzić mi w drzemce, przydzielę was oboje do Durmstrangu.  
Harry próbował łypnąć na tiarę, żeby sprawdzić czy mówiła serio, ale oczywiście było to niemożliwe.  
— Nie wydaje mi się żebyś mogła to zrobić.  
— To było pytanie?  
— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — Harry szybko przemyślał sytuację. — Dobrze, oto moje pierwsze pytanie: co się stało z Sally-Anną Perks?  
— Oho! — z Tiary dobył się cichy chichot. — Tego imienia nie spodziewałam się usłyszeć.  
— Sally-Anna zniknęła niedługo po Ceremonii — powiedziała cicho Hermiona.  
— Naprawdę? — Tiara Przydziału było cicho przez chwilę, po czym powiedziała — Sama się zastanawiałam, co przydarzyło się Sally-Annie Perks. Czuję, że nie ma już jej w Hogwarcie - zawsze wiem kiedy ktoś, kogo przydzieliłam, opuszcza zamek. Była tutaj tylko przez siedem dni. Wydaje się, że nikt jej nie pamięta, nikt już nie wymawia jej imienia. Obawiam się, że nie znam odpowiedzi na wasze pytanie. Była tutaj, przydzieliłam ją do Hufflepuffu, a potem zniknęła. To wszystko co wiem. Drugie pytanie, proszę.  
— Harry, zastanów się dobrze — zaczęła Hermiona, ale Harry już wiedział o co chciał spytać.  
—Jaka ona była? Musiałaś sprawdzić jej charakter kiedy ją przydzielałaś. Jaka była Sally-Anna?  
— Hm — Tiara Przydziału zastanowiła się przez chwilę. — Cóż, bez cienia wątpliwości była Puchonką. Miała w sobie magię, ale nie była ani bystra, ani odważna, ani okrutna. Nie było wątpliwości gdzie ją umieścić. Ale...  
— Ale co? — po chwili pospiesznie dodał: — Em, to była zachęta, nie pytanie  
— W porządku — Harry mógł przysiąc, że Tiara się z niego śmieje. — Wciąż zostało jedno pytanie, panie Potter. Tak więc Sally-Anna...  
Głęboki, dźwięczny głos znad głowy był zadziwiająco poważny, gdy rozpoczęła:  
— Sally-Anna była Puchonką. To było jasne. Ale było w niej coś, co mnie zaniepokoiło. Nie jestem pewna jak to wytłumaczyć.  
— Spróbuj... proszę.  
Tiara westchnęła.  
— Panie Potter, ma pan różdżkę, to jasne. Może mi pan przypomnieć jakiego jest typu?  
— Ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa, jedenaście cali.  
— A co gdyby pewnego dnia popełnił pan pomyłkę i podniósł - wydawałoby się - pańską różdżkę, ale byłaby to jednak inna różdżka z ostrokrzewu i pióra feniksa, o tej samej długości?  
Harry chwilę się nad tym zastanowił.  
— Myślę, że zorientowałbym się, że nie jest moja. Czułbym, że coś jest nie w porządku.  
— Dokładnie. Czarodziej zna swoją różdżkę i wiedziałby, że trzyma inną, nawet jeśli wyglądałaby identycznie. Tak więc, ja znam dzieci. Przydzielałam dzieci przez kilkaset lat, przydzielałam do każdego z czterech domu Hogwartu. Ale Sally-Anna Perks była inna. Była inna od wszystkich dzieci, które kiedykolwiek przydzielałem. Och, nie mam tutaj na myśli, że była jakimś złoczyńcą w przebraniu, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Pamiętajcie: zawsze potrafię wejrzeć w prawdziwy charakter człowieka i mogę wam powiedzieć, że Sally-Anną była uroczą, ale nie aż tak bystrą dziewczynką. Była przerażona podczas ceremonii i czuła się zagubiona. Ale wszystko to było normalne - przez lata widziałam strach i zagubienie w setkach dzieci. W Sally-Annie Perks nie było zła czy wrogości, tego jestem pewna. Była po prostu małą, przerażoną dziewczynką. Ale było w niej coś, czego nie potrafię do końca uchwycić. Czegoś w niej brakowało. Coś było z nią nie w porządku. Nie wiem jak inaczej to określić.  
— Och — Harry zastanowił się chwilę, po czym powiedział — Hermiono, zadasz ostatnie pytanie?  
Hermiona podeszła i bez chwili wahania zwróciła się do kapelusza:  
— Wymień, proszę, wszystkie dziewczynki, które przydzieliłaś do Hufflepuffu we wrześniu 1896 roku. Wszystkie, jeśli możesz.  
Tiara Przydziału usłużnie zatrajkotała:  
— Abbott, Dorothea. Dogem Hazel. Sprout, Demeter. Zeller, Amaryllis - i nagle umilkła.  
— Wszystkie, jeśli możesz — powtórzyła Hermiona uprzejmie. Harry wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu. Czy była jeszcze jakaś dziewczynka? Musiała być...  
Tiara Przydziału westchnęła ciężko.  
— O-obawiam się, że nie mogę. Jest jeszcze jedno imię, które chcę wymówić, ale nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić. Za każdym razem kiedy próbuję wyrzucić to ostatnie nazwisko, mój język drętwieje, a pamięć znika. Rzucono na mnie urok, który zabrania mi wymienić wszystkich nowoprzydzielonych z tamtej Ceremonii. Obawiam się, że to wszystko, co jestem w stanie wam powiedzieć, młodzi Gryfoni  
Harry ściągnął Tiarę z głowy, grzecznie jej podziękował i delikatnie odłożył z powrotem na półkę. Tiara wdzięcznie owinęła się wokół stosu książek i najwyraźniej zasnęła.  
— A, Harry! Chcesz ponownego przydziału, czyż nie? — Dumbledore powiedział wesoło z przejścia.  
Harry obrócił się.  
— Profesorze Dumbledore! Bardzo przepraszam - nie chcieliśmy przeszkadzać.  
— Kiedy tylko zechcesz, Harry. Pani też, panno Granger. Każdy, kto potrafi odgadnąć moje hasło może tutaj wstąpić. Wiecie - bardzo starannie dobieram swoje hasła. Żadnemu z przedstawicieli ministerstwa nie udało się ich złamać, ale uczniom udaje się to na okrągło — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i wskazał im dwa wygodne fotele.  
Usiadł przy swoim biurku i spojrzał na nich znad swoich okularów połówek.  
— Coś mogę dla was zrobić? Czy po prostu przyszliście przedyskutować swój przydział z Tiarą?  
Harry zerknął na śpiący kapelusz.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby zbytnio lubiła analizować przydziały po fakcie, proszę pana.  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.  
— Rzeczywiście tego nie lubi. Niemniej nigdy nie przeszkadzało to uczniom w konsultacjach z nią. Na okrągło przyłapywałem tutaj młodego Syriusza Blacka. Najwidoczniej obawiał się, że Tiara Przydziału popełniła straszliwą pomyłkę umieszczając go w Gryffindorze, a nie w Slytherinie jak resztę rodziny.

Od strony półki doszedł ich gburowaty głos:  
— Nie popełniam pomyłek. Był Gryfonem, jeśli kiedykolwiek jakiegoś widziałam.  
— Syriusz Black, ten zbiegły morderca? Ten, który uciekł z Azkabanu? — szepnęła Hermiona. — On był Gryfonem?  
— Owszem był — potwierdził uprzejmie Dumbledore. — Razem z rodzicami Harry'ego i waszym nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią, profesorem Lupinem.  
Harry przypomniał sobie przeraźliwie wychudzoną twarz z listów gończych. Syriusz Black - w Gryffindorze?  
— Jak to możliwe, panie profesorze? — zapytał cicho.  
Dumbledore powoli pokręcił głową.  
— Nie jestem pewny, Harry. Wydaje mi się, że czasem musi się zdarzyć pomyłka, że Syriusz musiał być w pewien sposób skrzywiony... Ale nie przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby dyskutować o Syriuszu Blacku, prawda, Harry?  
— Nie, proszę pana — Harry wahał się przez chwilę, po czym spojrzał profesorowi prosto w oczy. — Przyszliśmy żeby porozmawiać o Sally-Annie Perks, panie profesorze.

Dumbledore przez chwilę siedział zmrożony. Wszelkie kolory odpłynęły z jego twarzy, a jego niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.  
— Panie profesorze? — Hermiona położyła dłoń na jego ręce, kiedy dochodził do siebie.  
— Ach, tak — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do nich, ale wydawało się że okupił to ogromnym wysiłkiem. — Sally-Anna Perks... mogę spytać jak wpadliście na to imię?  
— Była tuż przede mną na Ceremonii Przydziału, panie profesorze — powiedział Harry. — Tiara przydzieliła ją do Hufflepuffu tuż przed tym, jak mnie umieszczono w Gryffindorze.

Czy to jego wyobraźnia, czy głos Dumbledore zadrżał kiedy spytał:  
— A skąd o tym wiesz, Harry?  
— Wiem o tym, ponieważ tam byłem, panie profesorze. Tak jak pan. Pamiętam jak przydzielono ją do Hufflepuffu.  
— Pamiętasz ją? — wyszeptał Dumbledore. Dlaczego zdawał się nie wierzyć słowom Harry'ego? — A pani, panno Granger? Czy pani też ją pamięta?  
— Nie, proszę pana.  
— Dobrze. Wydaje się zatem, że jesteś w błędzie, Harry.

Harry nie mógł uwierzył własnym uszom.  
— Nie jestem w błędzie, panie profesorze i pan o tym wie. Sally-Anna Perks była tutaj przez siedem dni zanim zniknęła, tak jak ta druga dziewczynka.  
— Druga? Jaka druga dziewczynka?  
Harry czuł, że powoli traci panowanie nad sobą.  
— Dziewczynka, którą przydzielono do Hufflepuffu w 1896 - wtedy kiedy był pan na piątym roku. Ona też zniknęła z Hogwartu po siedmiu dniach.  
Twarz Dumbledore'a była szara.  
— Harry, jak ty…? Nie, niemożliwe, nie możecie wiedzieć...  
Harry wychylił się do przodu.  
— Proszę nam powiedzieć, co się z nimi stało, panie profesorze! Co się stało z Sally-Anną Perks i tamtą drugą dziewczyną?  
Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.  
— Proszę... Harry, Hermiono - nie wiem w jaki sposób zdobyliście te informacje, ale muszę was poprosić, żebyście zostawili tę sprawę w spokoju. Nie pytajcie proszę o Sally-Annę albo o... tamtą drugą dziewczynkę. Proszę. Proszę was, byście zaufali mojemu osądowi w tej materii. Pewne sprawy najlepiej zostawić w zapomnieniu.

W zapomnieniu? Obraz bladej twarzy Sally-Anny urósł we wspomnieniu Harry'ego. Gdyby o niej zapomniał, zniknęłaby całkowicie, tak jakby nigdy nie istniała...  
— Nie, panie profesorze. Nie zasługuje na to, aby o niej zapomnieć.  
Dumbledore westchnął.  
— Och, Harry — powiedział miękko. — Prawdziwy z ciebie Gryfon, czyż nie? Zawsze gotowy, by stanąć w obronie niewinnej ofiary. Ale tutaj kwestia wygląda inaczej, Harry, Sally-Anna nie była niewinną ofiarą zbrodni, nie była zamordowana czy porwana przez Lorda Voldemorta. Proszę, Harry, zaufaj mi. Nie chcę i nie mogę powiedzieć więcej, ale uwierzcie mi: Sally-Anna zniknęła z Hogwartu, ponieważ nie powinno jej tutaj w ogóle być. Jej obecność tutaj była błędem.  
Hermiona otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć, ale Dumbledore powstrzymał ją grzecznie:  
— Nie, panno Granger, żadnych pytań. Powiedziałem wszystko, co miałem powiedzieć i błagam was, byście już tego nie drążyli. Życzę wam miłego popołudnia.

Po czym grzecznie, ale stanowczo, wskazał im drzwi.


	4. Rozdział 4

Zaraz za drzwiami gabinetu dyrektora Hermiona obróciła się do Harrego, a jej oczy się rozszerzyły.

— Co to było?... Dumbledore wie, co się stało Sally - Annie i tej drugiej dziewczynce, ale nie może nam z jakiegoś powodu powiedzieć. Chciałabym wiedzieć dlaczego… Harry, nie wydaje ci się, że Dumbledore jest sam w jakiś sposób uwikłany w te zniknięcia, hm?

— Dumbledore? — Harry zadrżał. Czy na pewno nie? Dumbledore był bardzo uprzejmym, starszym człowiekiem… Był? Raptownie Harry’ego przepełniło alarmujące uczucie, że znajomy Hogwart wykrzywił się, zmienił się z ciepłego i przyjaznego miejsca w groźny i nieznany świat. Co się stało? Mała dziewczynka przepadła bez śladu. Zamiast poruszyć niebo i ziemię aby odkryć tajemnicę, łagodny i genialny dyrektor traci nerwy na sam dźwięk jej imienia. Bez wątpienia Dumbledore coś ukrywał, ale co? Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić by stary, życzliwy dyrektor był złoczyńcą lub mordercą, ani jako piętnastolatek, ani studziesięciolatek. A może mógłby? Potrząsnął głową i szepnął:

— Nie wiem… On coś wie, to na pewno. To dziwne widzieć go tak wstrząśniętego…  
Wspomnienie zdenerwowania dyrektora niepokoiło go. Dumbledore wyglądał tak staro, tak krucho i bez życia, kiedy zrezygnował ze swojego zwyczajowego przyjaznego opanowania…

Nagła myśl uderzyła Harrego:  
— Chyba nie rozumiem. Dlaczego był taki zdziwiony? Czy McGonagall nie poinformowała go, że zaczęliśmy pytać o Sally – Annę? Mam przeczucie, że oboje kryją okropny sekret, o którym nie chcą opowiadać. Ale jeśli są w tym razem, próbując ukryć coś z przeszłości, czy McGonagall nie powinna ostrzec go by się przygotował na nasze pytania?  
Hermiona przytaknęła.

— Masz rację, Harry. To dziwne. I pomyśleć, że Dumbledore był tak dotknięty naszymi pytaniami, gdy wiedział, że możemy przyjść! Wyglądał na bardzo poruszonego samym wspomnieniem o Sally Annie. Właściwie to wydaje mi się jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojony wspomnieniem jej imienia niż McGonagall. Ale jeśli Dumbledore był wmieszany w jej zniknięcie, zaplanował je, to można byłoby pomyśleć, że człowiek o jego intelekcie powinien mieć jakieś odpowiedzi w przypadku, gdyby ktoś odkrył ślad prawdy. Zamiast tego zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek istniały te dwie dziewczynki…

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

— Coś innego mnie jeszcze niepokoi, Harry. Tiara Przydziału została zaczarowana, więc nie mogła dłużej pamiętać imienia pierwszej dziewczynki. 

— Tak — powiedział z zamyśleniem Harry. — To wymagałoby bardzo zaawansowanej magii. Nie wydaje mi się by zwykły czarodziej mógł przekląć Tiarę, nie uważasz? To musiałby być ktoś bardzo potężny, jak Dumbledore… Albo Voldemort…  
Hermiona zadrżała na dźwięk imienia Voldemorta, ale tym razem odpuściła. 

— Masz rację, Harry. Skonfundowanie Tiary Przydziału wymaga zaawansowanej magii, ale nie o to mi chodziło. Najbardziej nie potrafię zrozumieć dlaczego pamięta imię Sally Anny. Dlaczego pamięta jej imię, a nie dziewczynki, która zniknęła dziewięćdziesiąt pięć lat temu? Jeśli ta sama osoba próbowała ukryć oba zniknięcia to dlaczego sprawiła, że zapomniała tylko jedno imię? Ktoś skonfundował ją raz, a potem już nie?   
Harry przemyślał to. 

— Ale po co konfundować Tiarę w ogóle? Jeśli wspomnienia o dwóch uczennicach zostały wymazane z pamięci wszystkich, tak jak i z kronik szkolnych, to po co się męczyć by konfundować Tiarę Przydziału? Trudno więc oczekiwać, by ktoś pamiętał. To wydaje się być jakimś dziwnym przypadkiem, że pamiętam. Nawet jeśli mój umysł ma jakieś skrzywienie, to nikt inny nie zapyta Tiary o Sally Annę. 

— Możliwe, że chcieli być bardzo ostrożni? — Hermiona zasugerowała wstępnie, ale dodała: — Ale dlaczego nie wymazali jej pamięci o Sally Annie? Och, to nie ma sensu! Chyba, że…

— Chyba że co?

Hermiona stała jeszcze przez chwilę, kręcąc kosmyk swoich włosów w niemożliwie splątany węzeł, kiedy myślała. Ostatecznie stwierdziła: — Chyba, że był inny powód by konfundować Tiarę przydziału. Jeśli nie spodziewano się, że ktoś będzie pytał o dziewczynkę, która zniknęła w 1896, to możliwe że jej imię wymazano z pamięci Tiary z innego powodu. 

— Co? Z jakiego?

— Może pierwsze imię zostało wymazane zanim Tiara Przydziału w ogóle mogła przydzielić Sally Annę. 

Harry spojrzał na nią zakłopotany. 

— Ale dlaczego Tiara Przydziału miałaby mieć pierwsze imię wymazane? Och… — Dziwne zrozumienie zaczęło mu świtać w głowie. Nie, niemożliwe! A jednak...  
Napotkał spojrzenie Hermiony, a ona przytaknęła.

— Tiara Przydziału nie byłaby w stanie przydzielić Sally Anny, jeśli pamiętałaby że już ją kiedyś przydzielała, dziewięćdziesiąt pięć lat wcześniej. Może jedno z dwóch imion zostało wymazane, ponieważ były takie same.

~*~

 

Gdy wracali do wieży Gryffindoru, natknęli się na profesor McGonagall. Harry poczuł, że jego serce mocniej bije w piersi. Powinien zadać jej pytanie, które wisiało w jego umyśle? McGonagall powitała ich serdecznie i chciała iść, gdy Harry wybuchnął:  
— Profesor McGonagall, dlaczego pani nie ostrzegła profesora Dumbledore’a, że będziemy próbowali znaleźć więcej na temat Sally Anny Perks? Kiedy wspomnieliśmy jej imię wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha.   
— Harry! — Mógł być pewny, że rozdrażnione westchnienie Hermiony oznaczało naganę za jego nieroztropność i brak taktu, ale nie dbał o to. 

Harry po części oczekiwał, że profesor McGonagall pośle mu lodowate spojrzenie i wygłosi wykład na temat pilnowania własnych spraw, lecz tylko spojrzała na nich wnikliwie. 

— Czy on teraz…? — powiedziała miękko. Posłała im nieznaczny uśmiech, kiedy analizowała, opuszczając odrobinę swoje okulary. Czy to był błysk w oku, gdy na nich patrzyła? Ciężko było stwierdzić w przyciemnionym, pozbawionym pochodni korytarzu.

— Panie Potter i Panno Granger, kiedy zapytaliście mnie o uczennicę o imieniu Sally Anna Perks, powiedziałam, że nie było nikogo takiego uczęszczającego do Hogwartu. Powiedziałam prawdę. Rzeczywiście nigdy nie pomyślałabym by okłamywać ucznia lub kogokolwiek innego dla ścisłości. Mówiłam prawdę pokazując wam szkolne kroniki i spełniłam obowiązki, które na mnie nałożono. Alarmowanie dyrektora, że dwoje inteligentnych uczniów mogłoby być niezadowolonych z mojej odpowiedzi byłoby wykraczające poza moje obowiązki. Dyrektor jest zajęty i byłoby absurdem oczekiwać, że będę zgłaszać mu każdą rozmowę odbytą z uczniami. Nigdy nie było Sally Anny Perks. Tu powiedziałam wam prawdę. Jeśli wybraliście spędzanie swojego wolnego czasu na rozmowie z dyrektorem, Tiarą Przydziału, portretami na ścianie czy z duchami, nie widzę powodu by was powstrzymywać. Tak długo, jak nie koliduje to z waszymi szkolnymi obowiązkami, oczywiście. 

Jej intensywne spojrzenie zatrzymało się na chwilę na Hermonie. Harry’emu wydawało się, że temat się gwałtownie zmienił, bo powiedziała do Hermiony:   
— Podjęła pani dość ciężki kurs w tym roku, panno Granger. Mam nadzieję, że to nie za duże obciążenie. 

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

— Och nie, pani profesor, byłam zachwycona, że mam czas w swoim planie na wszystko, czego chcę się nauczyć… — uśmiechnęła się lekko, a McGonagall odwzajemniła ten uśmiech. Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że coś przegapił. 

— Bardzo dobrze panno Granger. Jestem zadowolona, że traktuje pani swoją naukę tak poważnie. Bardzo niewiele uczniów wzięło udział w bardziej ambitnych i tajemniczych dziedzinach magii w takim okresie. Byłoby szkoda gdyby część z wiedzy naszych przodków przepadło w zapomnieniu tylko dlatego, że uczniowie nie chcą pracować ani trochę więcej. Niektóre rzeczy nie powinny być zapomniane — dodała szybko: — Mam na myśli oczywiście niektóre z bardziej zaawansowanych tematów numerologii, jak grecka gematria i teomatyka. Dobrze więc. Jesteście wolni.   
Skinęła na nich i obróciła się by odejść, lecz przed tym dodała ponad swoim ramieniem: — Nie mam wątpliwości, panno Granger, że techniki zarządzania czasem będą pani dobrze służyć w tym semestrze, niezależnie od tego, w jakim przypadku zamierzasz ich użyć. Pamiętaj tylko by nie iść dalej niż sugerowałam. 

Harry patrzył za nią, oszołomiony, jak znika za załomem korytarza.  
— Co…?

Hermiona spoglądała na górę swojej koszulki. Wyglądała jakby miała jakiś rodzaj biżuterii na swojej szyi ukryty pod ubraniami. Harry zauważył złoty łańcuszek, ale to niewiele mu dało. Teraz widział, że wisiorek, który odsłoniła był raczej niezwykłym, delikatnym złotym przyrządem zrobionym ze złożonych mechanicznych kół. 

— Co to?

Hermiona się uśmiechnęła. 

— To Zmieniacz Czasu, Harry. Pozwala noszącemu go człowiekowi na podróż w czasie. McGonagall dała mi go na początku roku, ponieważ wiedziała że chcę uczestniczyć kilku zajęciach, które odbywają się w tym samym czasie. Musiałam obiecać, że zachowam to w tajemnicy. Niewielu ludzi wie, że zmieniacze czasu w ogóle istnieją, sam widzisz. Możesz wyobrazić sobie chaos, który następuje jeśli ludzie zaczęliby podróżować w czasie i zmieniać wydarzenia, które już zaszły. Co jeżeli Zmieniacz czasu trafiłby do złych rąk? McGonagall miała taki, kiedy ona była małą dziewczynką. Zaufała mi; wiedziała, że użyję go do podróży tylko kilka godzin wstecz by mieć więcej czasu na szkolne obowiązki, tak jak ona.

— Możesz podróżować w czasie? — Harry wpatrywał się zahipnotyzowany w złoty przyrząd. — Ale… Ale jeśli coś takiego istnieje to dlaczego nie użyć tego do podróży w przeszłość i zmienienia wszystkiego? Dlaczego nie powstrzymać Voldemorta? Dlaczego nie przywrócić do życia ludzi, których on zabił?

— Och, Harry — było widać ckliwość w brązowych oczach Hermiony, kiedy na niego spojrzała i potrząsnęła powoli głową. — Nie można go używać do tak dalekiej podróży. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne; czas zaczął by się rozplątywać. Jest bezpiecznie na tyle by podróżować w przeszłość jedynie kilka godzin, to wszystko. Trochę więcej, a postradałbyś zmysły. 

— Rozumiem — Harry przełknął ślinę. Na chwilę sobie wyobraził, że jest sposób, po tym wszystkim, aby wrócić jego rodziców do życia. 

— Obawiam się, że nie możemy także wrócić do dnia, w którym nas przydzielono — powiedziała miękko Hermiona. — Nie możemy wrócić w przeszłość i zobaczyć przydzielenie Sally Anny. Ale możliwe, że możemy użyć Zmieniacza Czasu w inny sposób. 

— W jaki sposób?

— Jeszcze nie wiem; muszę to przemyśleć. Do tej pory używałam go by podróżować w czasie sama, ale możliwe, że są inne metody jego zastosowania. Myślę, że jest możliwe aby jakoś go połączyć z kronikami szkolnymi, wtedy zobaczylibyśmy jak wyglądały wcześniej.

Dotarli w końcu do wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, a Hermiona ukryła złoty Zmieniacz Czasu ponownie pod koszulkę. Kiedy weszli do pokoju wspólnego odkryli, że czeka na nich Ron, jego normalnie przyjemna, piegowata twarz była zaczerwieniona z gniewu. 

— W końcu wróciliście, tak? — jego głos był nieregularny. — Zabawne, Harry, że potrafisz pamiętać o jakiejś dziewczynce, która nigdy nie istniała, ale nie o treningu Quidditcha ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. 

Och. Harry nagle sobie przypomniał; obiecał Ronowi ćwiczenia dzisiejszego popołudnia. 

— Tak mi przykro, Ron!

— Zapomnij — Ron odwrócił się do nich tyłem.

— Ale Ron, to nie jego wina – musieliśmy zobaczyć się z Dumbledorem —próbowała pomóc Hermiona. 

— Dumbledore’a? Po co?

Harry uznał, że nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem by mówić Ronowi, że poszli do dyrektora w sprawie Sally Anny. Zamiast tego odpowiedział: — Miałem kilka pytań odnośnie Tiary Przydziału i jak ona działa. 

— Och — Ron przez chwilę to rozważał. Potem, ku uldze Harrego, uśmiechnął się. — Wciąż zastanawiasz się dlaczego nie przydzielili cię do Slytherinu? I domyślam się, że Hermiona wciąż myśli, dlaczego nie skończyła w Ravenclawie.

— Jasne — Harry chwycił ramię Rona. — Chodź, zostało jeszcze trochę słońca. Możemy kilka minut poświęcić treningowi.

I ku jego uldze Ron zgodził się z łatwością i oboje zniknęli. Hermiona pozostała w pokoju wspólnym. Harry zauważył, że bawiła się złotym łańcuszkiem wokół swojej szyi, i wiedział że próbuje zmieścić wiele godzin detektywistycznej roboty w pozostałe pół godziny przed obiadem. 

~*~

 

Harry nie miał okazji by rozmawiać sam na sam z Hermioną tego wieczora. Ale musiała być rzeczywiście zajęta, bo kiedy Harry szedł do łóżka tej nocy, znalazł zwój pergaminu pod swoją poduszką, z pewnością doręczonego przez pomocnego Zgredka. To była wiadomość od Hermiony. 

Kiedy się na nią gapił, zdziwił się, jak wiele zdołała osiągnąć od momentu, gdy ostatnio ze sobą rozmawiali. Jeszcze nie znalazła sposobu by stworzyć magiczne połączenie między Zmieniaczem Czasu i kronikami szkolnymi, ale pracowała nad tym. Posiadała, za sprawą Zgredka, zweryfikowane kroniki szkolne i listę posiłków. Nie było żadnych wskazań na to, że jakikolwiek inny uczeń zniknął z Hogwartu pomiędzy tymi dwoma Puchonkami. Sprawdziła również, czy w zapiskach nie występuje nikt inny o nazwisku Perks, oprócz Sally Anny.

— Jak wiesz — pisała — zdolności magiczne często krążą w rodzinach, więc uczniowie Hogwartu niejednokrotnie mają rodzeństwo lub rodziców, którzy uczęszczali do Hogwartu. Ale w przypadku Sally Anny nie mogłam niczego znaleźć. Nikt inny o nazwisku Perks nie uczęszczał do Hogwartu. Może to oznacza, że była jedyną osobą w swojej rodzinie, która była czarodziejem, albo była pół-krwi. Dopóki nie znamy nazwiska panieńskiego jej matki nie wiemy, czy kiedykolwiek chodziła tu do szkoły. Może też być, że Sally Anna była adoptowana, a Perks to nazwisko jej adopcyjnych rodziców. Ale jeśli Sally Anna była mugolaczką to bylibyśmy w stanie znaleźć dokumenty o jej istnieniu poza szkołą. Wysłałam sowę do rodziców; wiem, że wybierają się do Londynu w ten weekend zobaczyć na sztukę, więc poprosiłam ich by zatrzymali się przy Somerset House* i zobaczyli coś dla mnie. Powiedziałam im, że to do szkolnego projektu, dlatego jestem pewna, że będą chcieli pomóc. Jeśli Sally Anna została przydzielona do Hufflepuffu w wieku jedenastu lat, to musiała być urodzona w okolicy 1980. Może moi rodzice znajdą akt jej urodzenia w mugolskich archiwach. Na wszelki wypadek zapytałam rodziców by zerknęli na zapiski kogoś o tym samym imieniu około 1885 roku. 

Harry się uśmiechnął. Hermiona zawsze była wydajna, ale wyposażona w Zmieniacz Czasu była zdumiewająca. 

Tej nocy, śnił o Sally Annie. W jego śnie był w Somerset House szukając drogi do ukrytych działów przez wietrzne, złote schody, które kręciły się i obracały jak Zmieniacz Czasu. Znalazł opustoszałe archiwa, które zawierały półki starożytnych ksiąg, wszystkie pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu. Wyciągnął jeden tom z półki i otworzył go. Sally Anna unosiła się ze stron, blado i upiornie. Obdarzyła go szybkim, dziwnym, błagalnym spojrzeniem swoich niebieskich oczu, zanim zniknęła. 

 

Somerset House* - Jest to także biurowiec dla wielu spośród instytucji państwowych.


	5. Rozdział 5

— Bardzo mi przykro, panie Potter — powiedziała delikatnie profesor McGonagall. — Niezależnie od mojego zdania na ten temat nie mogę pozwolić panu dołączyć do pańskich przyjaciół w Hogsmeade bez podpisanego formularza zgody. I proszę się ze mną więcej nie sprzeczać – to moja ostateczna decyzja

No cóż. Harry tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że McGonagall ustąpi, ale mimo wszystko poczuł zawód. Obrócił się szybko, tak by nauczycielka nie dostrzegła jak bardzo go to zabolało.  
Ale po chwili przywołała go z powrotem.

— Panie Potter? Rozumiem, że utknięcie samemu w towarzystwie duchów i portretów musi być dla pana trudne, ale pokusiłabym się o stwierdzenie, że nawet w tej sytuacji jest kilka sposobów na produktywne spędzenie czasu... Jeśli tylko się pan nad tym zastanowi — uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i odeszła w stronę tłumu uczniów przygotowujących się na pierwszą wyprawę do magicznej wioski.

Duchy i portrety...

W mgnieniu oka Harry'ego ogarnęła ekscytacja, kiedy machał do odchodzących przyjaciół. Tak, to był idealny czas, aby dowiedzieć się co pamiętały duchy i portrety. Koniec końców może nawet nie żałował, że opuści wycieczkę do Hogsmeade. Może było coś więcej do odkrycia w Hogwarcie, w towarzystwie duchów.

Kiedy tylko wszyscy wyszli poza zasięg wzroku, zaczął przechadzać się po starych korytarzach w poszukiwaniu duchów. Pierwszym, którego napotkał, był Gruby Mnich - błyszcząca śliwka dryfująca w pobliżu wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu.

Mnich odleciał uprzejmie, robiąc mu przejście, ale Harry zatrzymał się obok niego i powiedział:  
— Przepraszam, czy mógłbym zamienić z tobą kilka słów?  
— Ze mną? - na dobrotliwejj twarzy Mnicha wykwitło zaskoczenie. — Chcesz ze mną porozmawiać?

Harry przytaknął.  
— Tak, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko  
— Och, oczywiście że nie, drogie dziecko. Będę zachwycony mogąc z tobą porozmawiać. Byłem tylko trochę zamyślony, gdyż i tak mało kto zatrzymuje się, żeby porozmawiać z duchem.

Harry był w stanie dostrzec przelotny uśmiech na szarobiałej twarzy Mnicha. Był ledwie widoczny i dziwnie dryfował, niczym sen... Albo jego własne mgliste wspomnienie Sally-Anny...

— Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć czym jest duch? - wyszeptał.  
— Hmm — przezroczysta twarz skrzywiła się — Dlaczego chciałbyś dowiedzieć się czegoś o duchach?  
— J-ja po prostu chcę. Czym jest duch? Czy duch nadal jest osobą?

Mnich potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie, nie do końca. Duch jest pamięcią, utrwalonym wspomnieniem. Pozostanę w tych murach jako duch, ponieważ moja dusza poszła dalej, ale serce nie chce jej puścić. Moje wspomnienia wiążą mnie z tym miejsce i tak zostanie na wieki wieków

Harry zapatrzył się w eteryczną formę Mnicha.  
— Ale jesteś Mnichem, czyż nie? Człowiekiem religijnym? Dlaczego miałbyś tkwić tutaj, zamiast osiągnąć jakiś rodzaj życia po śmierci?

Mnich westchnął cicho.  
— Byłem religijnym człowiekiem, to prawda, ale nadal człowiekiem. Kiedy byłem tutaj uczniem, wiele wieków temu, zakochałem się w dziewczynie, która chadzała tymi samymi korytarzami, które ja teraz nawiedzam. Dawno temu, zanim zbudowano Beauxbatons, młode francuskie czarownice i czarodzieje przybywali do Hogwartu aby uczyć się magii. Pomiędzy tymi uczniami była dziewczyna o imieniu Perenelle. Była najbardziej oszałamiającą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Nadal wyobrażam sobie, że widze ją w korytarzu, a jej ogniste włosy błyszczą w świetle pochodni. Ale pokochała innego. Nazywał się Nicolas Flamel i też był Francuzem.  
— Och. Kochałeś Perenelle Flamel?  
— Kochałem i nadal kocham — wyszeptał Mnich. — W dniu, w którym poślubiła Nicolasa, ja zostałem Mnichem. Odnalazłem ulgę w religii i spędziłem resztę życia w modlitwie   
oraz posłudze wobec biednych.Ale nigdy nie zapomniałem Perenelle i po śmierci spostrzegłem, że dryfuję w miejscu, w którym kiedyś była... Gdyż nadal pamiętam jej błyszczące zielone oczy. To wspomnienie, Boże dopomóż, jest słodsze dla mnie niż obietnice wieczności.

Harry odruchowo wyciągnął rękę, chcąc pocieszyć Mnicha, ale zamiast na ramię, natrafił na nieuchwytny obłok chłodu.

— A co z tobą, drogie dziecko? - zapytał cicho Mnich. - Czy ciebie też nawiedza jakieś wspomnienie?  
— Być może. Nie wiem czy dziewczyna, którą pamiętam jest duchem czy żyjącą osobą... Powiedz mi, czy pamiętasz dziewczynkę, którą przydzielono do twojego domu dwa lata temu? Nazywała się Sally-Anna Perks i zdaje się, że zniknęła.

Wstrzymał oddech, patrząc na niematerialną formę Mnicha. Po cichu obawiał się, że duch potępi go za bujną wyobraźnię, ale ku jego uldze Mnich skinął na potwierdzenie.

— Oczywiście, że pamiętam Sally-Annę. Mała blada dziewczynka, która często spacerowała z Susan Bones zanim nas opuściła.  
Harry czuł, że jego serce bije jak oszalałe.  
— Pamiętasz kiedy odeszła i dlaczego?  
Mnich zastanowił się chwilę.  
— Rzeczywiście pamiętam kiedy to nastąpiło, ale nie wydaje mi się bym kiedykolwiek poznał powód. Była tutaj około tygodnia, prawda? Nie wiem dlaczego odeszła, ale pomyślałem że wróciła do domu. Wydawała się smutna, to zapamiętałem wyraźnie. Nawet Susan, która zawsze ma dobry humor, nie mogła jej pocieszyć. Być może tęskniła za domem. Pamiętam, że kilka razy widziałem Sally-Annę przemykającą korytarzami w nocy. Nie jestem pewny dokąd zmierzała. Uznałem, że musiała bardzo tęsknić za domem nocami i chodziła rozmawiać z jednym z nauczycieli, może z profesor Sprout albo dyrektorem. Pamiętam, że kiedy stało się jasne, że odeszła, pytałem inne duchy o powód, ale żaden z nich o niczym nie słyszał.

—Dostrzegłeś w niej cokolwiek dziwnego? Była zwykłym dzieckiem? Może była jakimś dziwnym duchem?  
— Duchem? — na eterycznej twarzy Mnicha pojawiło się zaskoczenie. — Nie, na pewno nie była duchem. Ale teraz kiedy o tym wspominasz, wydaje mi się, że nie była też zwykłym dzieckiem. Było w niej coś takiego...  
— Proszę, pomóż mi — wyszeptał Harry. — Ona wyparowała i nikt jej już nie pamięta oprócz mnie. Nie ma żadnego śladu po niej w szkolnych kronikach, a nauczyciele twierdzą, że nigdy nie istniała. Ale pamiętam ją... i muszę dowiedzieć się co się z nią stało.  
Mnich na chwilę zamilknął, po czym powiedział:  
— Nie wiem kim albo czym była. Ale zrobię co w mojej mocy żeby panu pomóc, panie Potter. Wzruszyło mnie twoje zainteresowanie wobec kogoś, kto jest ledwie wspomnieniem, tak jak ja...  
— Więc nie była duchem, kiedy tutaj była? Nie, nie mogła być, wyglądała na normalnego człowieka. Ale myślisz, że nie była też tak w zupełności dziewczynką?  
Mnich potrząsnął głową, zakłopotany.  
— Była małą dziewczynką, a nie duchem czy zjawą, tego jestem pewny. Ale było w niej coś, co odróżniało ją od innych dzieci. Przez pewien czas myślałem, że chodzi o jej smutek. Była w niej jakaś pustka, coś, co nie było w pełni obecne.  
— Jesteś pewny… — Harry przełknął ślinę. — Jesteś pewny, że była człowiekiem? Myślisz, że mogła być jakąś inną istotą, która magiczne przyjęła kształt człowieka?  
— Nie wydaje mi się — widmowa twarz Mnicha wyrażała zamyślenie. — Nie, była człowiekiem. Czuło się, że jest człowiekiem. Zresztą nie wydaje mi się, by Tiara Przydziału przyjęłaby kogokolwiek, kto nie był ludzkim czarodziejem. Ale było w niej coś... zbyt ulotnego, jakby już zaczęła znikać... Teraz sobie przypomniałem coś jeszcze, coś co mnie wtedy dręczyło: jej twarz wydawała mi się znajoma. Przypominała mi kogoś, kogo widziałem w przeszłości, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć kogo.  
— Inną uczennicę Hogwartu? Sprzed stu lat?  
— Może — Mnich powoli pokręcił głową. — Nawiedzam te korytarze od sześciuset lat. Widziałem jak przychodzą i odchodzę tysiące uczniów. Niewielu pamiętam wyraźnie, ale ty bez wątpienia będziesz pośród nich. Ale większość z nich jest już teraz odległym wspomnieniem, zbyt mglistym by je odróżnić od innych. Tak, widziałem kiedyś kogoś, kto wyglądał bardzo podobnie do Sally-Anny, pewnie jakiś jej odległy przodek. Wiesz, to się zdarza, kiedy istnieje się tak długo. Ludzi zaczynają się rozmywać. Czasem śmieję się z bliźniaków Weasley i ich dzikich wypadów, ale kiedy myślę o ich figlach, nie jestem pewny które popełnili oni, a które ich wujowie, Fabian i Gideon —westchnął. — Ale, jak pewnie wiesz, jest wiele innych duchów w tym zamku. Być może razem będziemy w stanie wyraźniej przywołać wspomnienie Sally-Anny. Rzadko zdarza się byśmy mieszali się w sprawy żywych, ale być może teraz zostanie nam to wybaczone. Pomimo tego, że Sally-Anna nie jest jedną z nas, jej zniknięcie uczyniło ją pokrewną duszą. Zwołam dzisiaj resztę na Radę Duchów. Przybądź do nas na szczyt wieży astronomicznej o północy.

Harry skinął, wdzięczny że nie jest już jedynym, który pamięta Sally-Annę. Teraz, kiedy wiedział, że pamięta ją ktoś jeszcze, stała się prawdziwsza, nawet jeśli tym kimś był antyczny kapelusz oraz duch. Zdziwił się, że nikt nie próbował zmienić wspomnień Mnicha. Być może pamięć ducha nie może być zmieniona, gdyż one same są wspomnieniami?

Ale w takiej sytuacji co z portretami? Na ścianach Hogwartu wisiały setki portretów, obrazów które mogły ruszać się, mówić i obserwować. Czy portret mógł pamiętać? Uznał, że muszą, skoro Gruba Dama była w stanie zapamiętać hasła do wieży Gryffindoru.

Ale portret był czymś innym niż duch. Duch był wspomnieniem kogoś, kto kiedyś żył. Ale portret...

Kiedy szedł w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, rozmyślał dlaczego nigdy nie zastanowiło go kim była Gruba Dama, mimo że tyle razy stawał przed jej portretem. W gabinecie dyrektora także były gadające portrety, ale były to obrazy osób które rzeczywiście istniały, a mianowicie poprzednich dyrektorów Hogwartu. Portrety zdawały się pamiętać osoby, które reprezentowały, pamiętali oni czasy, kiedy pracowali jako dyrektorzy. Ale nie byli oni kimś rzeczywistym, stanowili jedynie odbicie tego, kim niegdyś byli.

Harry zatrzymał się przed portretem Grubej Damy i spojrzał na nią tak jakby zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Jej okrągła twarz i siwe loki były mu już oczywiście znajome, ale dopiero teraz zauważył, że jej wyblakła różowa sukienka była zadziwiająco staromodna. Była ona portretem kogoś, kto kiedyś żył, czy była tylko wymysłem przerażającej wyobraźni nieznanego malarza?

— Hasło? — zapytała rozdrażniona. — Dlaczego tak stoisz i się gapisz na mnie? Pamiętałeś je dzisiejszego ranka, na miłość boską!  
— Och, nie mam potrzeby tam wchodzić — powiedział szybko Harry. — Zastanawiałem się tylko czy mógłbym zadać ci kilka pytań.  
—Mi? — spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. — Po co?  
— Ja... po prostu byłem ciekawy. Znaczy się… Widzę ciebie każdego dnia, ale nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś. Jesteś portretem kogoś, kto kiedyś żył? Dlaczego twój portret skończył tutaj, przy wejściu do wieży Gryffindoru? Byłaś kiedyś w Gryffindorze?  
— No proszę – portret zachichotał. — Wie pan, panie Potter, jest pan pierwszą osobą, która kiedykolwiek mnie o to spytała, w ciągu tysiąca lat odkąd tu jestem.  
— Tysiąca? Ale czy to nie znaczy, że jesteś tutaj od początku?  
— Dokładnie tak, panie Potter. Nigdy byś nie odgadł ile mam lat, prawda? Muszę przyznać, że wymienili moją ramę - ta oryginalna była wyjątkowo prostacka, a ja chciałam jedną z tych ładnych nowoczesnych, jak inne portrety tutaj.

Harry spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na jej złoconą barokową ramę, ale najwidoczniej uznała to za wyraz podziwu, gdyż zaszczebiotała:  
— Jest cudowna, nieprawdaż?  
Harry lekko się uśmiechnął.  
— Czy w takim razie powiesił Cię tutaj jeden z założycieli? Wtedy, kiedy zbudowano zamek?

Gruba Duma rzuciła mu konspiracyje spojrzenie i obniżyła głos.  
— Och, tak. Zawsze wolałam pozostać anonimowa dla uczniów - niektórzy nie lubią rozprawiać o swoich rodzinnych koneksjach. Ale wydajesz się wyjątkowo wrażliwym i inteligentnym młodym człowiekiem, toteż nie widzę przeszkód, aby wyjawić ci kim naprawdę jestem.

Rozejrzała się wkoło, jakby upewniała się że nikt inny jej nie usłyszy.  
— Jestem jego matką!  
— Jego? Czyli czyją?

Gruba Dama westchnęła, bez wątpienia uświadamiając sobie, że przeceniła jego inteligencję.  
— Matką Godryka Gryffindora, oczywiście! Kiedy zbudował wieżę, postanowił upewnić się, że nikt obcy nie postawi stopy w miejscu przygotowanym dla uczniów jego domu. Zabezpieczył wejście hasłem, ale zamiast zaklinać drzwi, by otwierały się po wypowiedzeniu hasła, mój drogi chłopiec zapragnął ozdobić wejście portretem swojej ukochanej matki. Nawet ją tutaj przyprowadził, jak już powieszono obraz i była niewypowiedzianie zachwycona — Gruba Dama umilkła na chwilę, po czym kontynuowała — Oczywiście to było dawno temu i pani Gryffindor już od wieków nie ma pośród nas. Ale to wspaniała myśl, że dopóki tutaj jestem, będą o niej pamiętać, nawet jeśli jej imię zostało zapomniane...

Harry spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony.  
— Czy jesteś zatem jej duszą?  
Portret zaśmiał się.  
— Jej duszą? Och, drogi chłopcze, oczywiście że nie! Dusza poczciwej pani Gryffindor już dawno temu poznała wszelkie tajemnice, jakie czekają na nas po śmierci. Jestem jedynie jej odbiciem, wspomnieniem, jeśli wolisz, uchwyconym pewnego dnia przez miernego malarza tysiąc lat temu.  
— Ale poruszasz się, mówisz i pamiętasz... W świecie Mugoli obrazy nie potrafią robić takich rzeczy.  
Gruba Dama pokręciła głową.  
— Naprawdę? W takim razie mugolscy malarze pewnie nie są zbyt dobrzy  
— Pewnie tak. Pani Gryffindor, mogę zapytać o pewne zdarzenie z przeszłości?  
— Oczywiście, że możesz, mój drogi. Zakładam, że chciałbyś mnie spytać o tego łotra Slytherina? — westchnęła. — Godryk był tak uroczym chłopcem, ale niestety zbyt ufnym...  
Harry uśmiechnął się.  
— Nie, nie o to chciałem spytać... Były dwie uczennice, które zniknęły z Hogwartu. Dwie dziewczynki, które wyparowały bez śladu. Nikt ich nie pamięta, z wyjątkiem duchów oraz Tiary Przydziału. Obie zniknęły tydzień po Ceremonii Przydziału, w czasie której znalazły się w Hufflepuffie, jedna z nich dwa lata temu, a druga dziewięćdziesiąt pięć lat wcześniej. Chciałbym odkryć co się z nimi stało.  
Portret posmutniał.  
— Och, nie widuję Puchonów, nigdy tutaj nie przychodzą. No i oczywiście nie ma żadnego portretu z Hufflepuffu, do którego mógłbyś się zwrócić. Z tego co słyszałam, ta głupiutka Helga po prostu wstawiła obraz z owocami jako wejście do Hufflepuffu. Jej matka musiała się popłakać kiedy dowiedziała się, że Godryk upamiętnił swoją portretem. Słyszałam, że Puchoni nie mają nawet hasła do swojego pokoju wspólnego — pociągnęła nosem. — Najwidoczniej cała hołota może sobie tam wchodzić i wychodzić. Zawsze mówiłam, że Helga była głupią dziewczyną. Jeden Bóg wie co mój biedny Godryk w niej widział...  
Harry zamrugał.  
— Nie masz na myśli że Godryk Gryffindor i Helga Hufflepuff...?  
— Im mniej na ten temat, drogi chłopcze, tym lepiej — powiedziała Gruba Dama surowo. — A teraz, wracając do dziewczynek, które zniknęły. Wydaje mi się, że rozwiązanie jest dość oczywiste, czyż nie? Ta niereformowalna dziewczyna, Helga, uparła się żeby do jej domu trafiali uczniowie o jakiejkolwiek przeszłości. Najpewniej była to kwestia czasu, nim w jej domu pojawił się ktoś, kto w ogóle nie nadawał się do Hogwartu. Helga mogła zmusić Tiarę Przydziału, żeby przyjmowała uczniów, którzy spełniali jej wymagania, jeśli można je w ogóle nazwać wymaganiami, ale wcześniej czy później sama szkoła sprzeciwiłaby się, żeby w jej murach przebywała taka hołota. Myślę, że przesadziła i zgodziła się w ten sposób na uczniów, których w ogóle nie powinno tutaj być. I wtedy sam Hogwart ich odrzucił, sprawił że zniknęli — skinęła głową usatysfakcjonowana. — Tak, myślę że dokładnie to się wydarzyło.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Pomyślał w zadumie, że musiał kiedyś nadejść dzień, w którym Godryk Gryffindor schodził po schodach i bił się w pierś za to, że nie załatwił ładnego obrazka z miską pełną owoców.

 

Ale słowa Grubej Damy nadal tłukły się po jego głowie. Czy to jakkolwiek możliwe, że sam Hogwart stał za zniknięciem Sally-Anny Perks?


	6. Rozdział 6

Rozdział 6

Pozostał jeszcze czas, zanim pozostali mieli wrócić z Hogsmeade. Czy powinien zakraść się do gabinetu Dumbledore’a, by porozmawiać z portretami dyrektorów? Mogłyby coś wiedzieć; być może Tiarę Przydziału skonfundowano w ich obecności. Ale kiedy Harry podszedł do gabinetu dyrektora, usłyszał kroki i głosy wewnątrz, więc wycofał się pospiesznie. Widocznie Dumbledore był w swoim biurze, przyjmując gościa. Harry’emu wydawało się, że słyszy głos McGonagall, wyjątkowo ostry, jakby podniesiony w proteście.

Harry poczuł zawirowanie myśli w swojej głowie. Jego racjonalny umysł nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytania, które go nawiedzały i zaczął wątpić, że jego rozproszone wspomnienia z Sally Anną kiedykolwiek dadzą jasny i czysty obraz. Znalazł schronienie w Łazience Jęczącej Marty. Przecież ona również była echem przeszłości, postacią prawie tak nieuchwytną jak Sally Anna.

Odnalazł Martę, unoszącą się w jednej z kabin.  
– Przyszedłeś popłakać? – zapytała z nadzieją. – Wiesz, łazienki są do tego dobre.  
Harry tylko potrząsnął głową i usiadł obok niej.  
– Czy możesz mi w czymś pomóc, Marto?  
Jej niematerialna forma powiewała u jego boku.  
– Oczywiście. Czy coś zgubiłeś?  
Harry westchnął.  
– Przypuszczam, że tak. Pamiętam dziewczynkę, ale wygląda na to, że ona rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, zniknęła w sferze, gdzie nic nie ma nazwy. Nie jestem już pewny czy ona kiedykolwiek istniała...  
– Och, kochany – Marta powiedziała miękko. – Czyżbyś zakochał się w duchu?  
Dało się zauważyć nutę oczekiwania w jej głosie, więc Harry pospiesznie odpowiedział:  
– Nie, nie mówię o duchu. Nie wiem czym ona jest. Może tylko wspomnieniem... Powiedz, Marto, pamiętasz ją? Została przydzielona do Hufflepuffu dwa lata temu i potem zniknęła. Nazywała się Sally Anna.

Cień efemerycznego uśmiechu zagościł na smutnej twarzy Marty.   
– Sally Anna... Tak, pamiętam Sally Annę. Miała w zwyczaju przychodzić tu i rozmawiać ze mną.  
Harry poczuł swoje serce dudniące w piersi.  
—Naprawdę? Przychodziła tutaj by z tobą rozmawiać? — jego pytania wylatywały szybko z jego ust. — Jaka była? Co mówiła? Była duchem czy dziewczynką? Co się z nią stało?

Marta przekręciła głowę na bok i przez chwilę się zastanawiała. Później odparła miękko:  
— Jaka była? Była nieszczęśliwa. Dlatego tutaj przychodziła, tak mi się wydaje. Kiedy nawiedzasz łazienkę, to widzisz więcej łez niż ktokolwiek może sobie wyobrazić. Ludzie zawsze wolą chować swoje łzy, a to miejsce jest miłe i prywatne. Na początku nic nie mówiła; siadała tu, zagubiona w ponurych myślach. Kiedy wreszcie mnie zauważyła, po kilku dniach, zaczęła do mnie mówić. Nie wydawała się zainteresowana tym, że nie jestem… Cóż, sam wiesz, jak inni ludzie. Po prostu ze mną rozmawiała, jak z przyjaciółką.  
— O czym mówiła?... — głos Harrego zamienił się w szept.   
Marta westchnęła.  
— Och, mówiła o wielu rzeczach, i niektóre z nich nie miały najmniejszego sensu. Jej słowa były na początku chaotyczne jakby nie mogła przypomnieć sobie jak mówić. Potem wszystko robiło się już spójne. Po pierwsze, nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego znajduje się tutaj, w Hogwarcie. Powtarzała: „Jak to możliwe?”. Mówiła o Susan Bones, z którą się zaprzyjaźniła i o swoich współdomownikach, a czasem nawet o miłej profesor Sprout. W ciągu kilku dni zrobiła się jednak podekscytowana pobytem w Hogwarcie. Powtarzała, że lubi Susan o wiele bardziej niż Amarylis. Nie mam pojęcia kim jest Amarylis, a ty?  
Harry skinął głową, nie będąc w stanie mówić. Według Tiary Przydziału, Amarylis Zeller była jedną z dziewczynek przydzielonych do Hufflepuffu w 1896 roku.  
— Wydaje mi się, że jakąś jej przyjaciółką — powiedziała Marta wzruszając ramionami. — Jak mówiłam, Sally Anna wydawała się radosna na początku. Ale potem, nastąpiła stopniowa zmiana; smutek zaczął w niej narastać i spędzała więcej czasu płacząc w łazience. I pewnego dnia, zniknęła i nigdy nie wróciła… Nie wiem dokąd odeszła…  
— Ja też — szepnął Harry. — Och, Marto, myślisz, że była prawdziwa? Była człowiekiem?  
— Człowiekiem? — Marta powiedziała miękko. — O, tak, była człowiekiem. Może to było problemem.   
— Co?... — Harry zagapił się w mglistą postać obok siebie. — Co masz na myśli?  
Marta potrząsnęła głową.  
— Była człowiekiem — odparła cicho. — Ale nie chciała nim być.

~*~

Ron i Hermiona wrócili z Hogsmeade zaczerwienieni z podniecenia, a ich kieszenie były wybrzuszone od słodyczy i butelek kremowego piwa. Ron wydawał się powracać do swojej zwyczajowej radości i słychać było prawdziwe współczucie w jego głosie, gdy przemawiał do Harry’ego.

— Wielka szkoda, stary, że musiałeś tkwić tutaj cały dzień. Masz, kupiłem ci kilka czekoladowych żab i musy-świstusy.  
Harry zgodził się chętnie, bardziej wdzięczny za nastrój Rona niż słodycze.   
— Co robiłeś właściwie cały dzień? — mruknął Ron niewyraźnie, mając usta pełne bloku karaluchowego.   
— Och — Harry uśmiechnął się. — Rozmawiałem chwilę z Martą. Chyba zaczynam ją lubić.  
— To chyba źle, co? — Ron był sympatyczny. Hermiona zerknęła szybko, a Harry wiedział, że bardzo chce usłyszeć o rozmowie z Martą.   
— Łap — Ron rzucił do niego kolejną czekoladową żabę. — Zasłużyłeś na to, Harry. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jakiego rodzaju rozmowę mogłeś prowadzić z Jęczącą Martą… — wzdrygnął się.   
— Rozmawialiśmy o Sally Annie Perks — powiedział Harry cicho. Desperacko chciał opowiedzieć swojemu przyjacielowi o Sally Annie. Może Ron posłucha, kiedy wrócił z Hogsmeade po odwiedzinach w fantastycznych sklepach, w tak dobrym humorze?  
— O kim? Och… — Ron zmarszczył brwi. — Wciąż o niej myślisz? To robi się dziwne. Przecież wiesz, że ona nie istnieje, prawda? Wiem, że wiele przeszedłeś, stary, i naturalnie… zaczynasz coś dostrzegać. Ale bądź poważny, jeśli sobie nie odpuścisz to może powinieneś zwrócić się do kogoś o pomoc. Jest pewien magomedyk w Św. Mungu, którego zna moja mama; zabrała tam Percy'ego żeby go przebadał, jak dostał bzika na punkcie mierzenia gnomów ogrodowych kilka lat temu. Może powinieneś się z nim zobaczyć… — Ron zawiesił głos widząc morderczy wyraz twarzy Hermiony — Cóż, staram się tylko być pomocny — powiedział w swojej obronie.

Harry westchnął i rozerwał opakowanie gwałtownie od swojej czekoladowej żaby. Karta z wewnątrz spadła na podłogę.  
— Co? — Ron patrzył na kartę sparaliżowany, jego piegowata twarz zbladła. Harry spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. — Co się dzieje, Ron? Wszystko w porządku?  
Ron szepnął:   
— Ty masz… Masz Władcę Aratty!  
Harry podniósł kartę. Tak, to faktycznie był Władca Aratty.  
— To najrzadsza karta z czekoladowych żab — głos Rona drżał, kiedy to mówił. — Były plotki o jej istnieniu, ale nigdy żadnej nie widziano… A ty ją trzymasz w ręce  
Harry spojrzał w dół na Władcę Aratty, który uśmiechał się do niego spokojnie.   
— Chyba tak. To ta, którą bardzo chciałeś?  
Ron spojrzał na niego jakby Harry miał ostatecznie i nieodwołalnie wziąć urlop od zmysłów.   
— Ta, którą chciałem? Od tak dawna, jak pamiętam ludzie mówili, że ta karta w ogóle nie istnieje, że to mit stworzony po to by sprzedać więcej czekoladowych żab. A przecież każde dziecko wie, że jest taki moment, kiedy odwijasz opakowanie z bijącym sercem, z tą absurdalną myślą, ze może ty będziesz pierwszy. Możliwe, że ty byłeś jedyny, który odnalazł władcę Aratty… Nikt inny jej nie otworzył, a jednak wciąż wstrzymujemy oddechy za każdym razem, gdy ktoś daje nam czekoladową żabę. Kiedy byłem mały, wierzyłem całym sercem, że pewnego dnia to ja odnajdę władcę Aratty. Kiedy podrosłem zrozumiałem, że szanse na znalezienie tej kart są prawie zerowe. Ale jakoś za każdym razem, gdy rozwijałem pudełko drżało mi serce — uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. — Żeby Dumbledore wiedział ile razy przekląłem go zanim poszedłem do Hogwartu. Przysięgam, za każdym razem, gdy widziałem tego cholernego dyrektora zamiast władcę Aratty…  
Harry patrzył na niego przez długi czas.  
Potem wstał i wręczył w milczeniu kartę Ronowi.   
— Co to? — głos Rona drżał.   
— Zatrzymaj ją, Ron — powiedział miękko Harry. — Zatrzymaj Władcę Aratty jeśli chcesz. Nie zbieram już czekoladowych żab.  
— Nie zbierasz… Harry, nie mogę jej wziąć. Masz pojęcie, ile jest warta?  
— Nie, posłuchaj, Ron. Nie obchodzi mnie karta. Chcę byś ją zabrał.  
Ron zagapił się w kartę, wyraz niedowierzania pojawił się na jego piegowatej twarzy.   
— Dziękuję, Harry… Jej, nie wiem co powiedzieć — po chwili dodał: — Harry? Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem o twoich wspomnieniach z tamtą dziewczyną. Może naprawdę istniała… Ostatecznie, Władca Aratty istnieje, nie?  
Harry uśmiechnął się.  
— Nie przejmuj się tym, Ron.  
— Tylko zaczekaj aż Fred i George ją zobaczą! — ciągle oszołomiony, Ron poszedł w poszukiwaniu kolegów, którzy nadal kolekcjonują karty by pokazać im swój okaz.   
Musiał podejrzewać, i słusznie, że Hermiona nie będzie podzielać jego entuzjazmu w sprawie Władcy z Aratty. 

Kiedy Ron opuścił zasięg słuchu, Hermiona wyciągnęła list ze swojej kieszeni.   
— Od moich rodziców. Byli w Somerset House dzisiaj rano.  
— I?  
Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.  
—Nic. Nie było żadnych zapisów odnośnie Sally Anny Perks urodzonej w 1980 lub w 1885. Może Sally Anna nie było jej prawdziwym imieniem…  
Harry opowiedział jej o rozmowie z Grubym Mnichem, Grubą Damą i Jęczącą Martą.   
— Po prostu nie wiem, co z tym wszystkim dalej zrobić — powiedział cichym głosem. — Jeżeli Sally Anna pamięta Amarylis, to wnioskuję, że jest tą samą dziewczynką, która została przydzielona w 1896. Ale jak to możliwe? Mogła mieć Zmieniacz Czasu?  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.   
— Myślę, że to niemożliwe, Harry. Nikt nie może podróżować tak daleko w czasie. Musiała być czymś w rodzaju ducha.  
— Gruby Mnich i Marta oboje powiedzieli, że nie była duchem, i moim zdaniem też tak nie wyglądała, kiedy ją widziałem.  
Hermiona była blada.  
—Cóż, może to inny rodzaj bytu, jakby była duchem wcale nim nie będąc… Może duchy Hogwartu powiedzą nam więcej.

~*~

O północy, Harry, Hermiona i Zgredek wspięli się po schodach wieży astronomicznej na umówione spotkanie z cieniami przeszłości. Harry krótko rozważał zapytanie Rona o towarzyszenie im, ale Hermiona ucięła chłodno: „On już miał dzisiaj swoją dawkę nadprzyrodzonego”.

Widok, który zastali na szczycie wieży pozbawił na chwilę Harry’ego tchu. Prawie dwa tuziny bezcielesnych postaci urzekały w swej niewyraźnej dziwności na tle rozgwieżdżonego nieba.   
Harry od razu rozpoznał Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, w fantastycznie lśniącym kubraku z ekstrawaganckimi plisami przy jego chwiejnej szyi, a także Krwawego Barona, groteskową i żałosną postać w perłowo-białym płaszczu pokrytym ponurymi ciemnymi plamami.

Widmo Szarej Damy unosiło się obok Barona, jej blada eteryczna uroda była jeszcze bardziej zaskakująca obok jego okropnej postaci. Harry rozpoznał też sir Patryka Delaneya-Podmore, który pojawił się chyba tylko po to by czerpać jakąś przyjemność ze ściągania swojej głowy w równych odstępach czasu z amorficznej szyi. Jęcząca Marta łopotała niewyraźnie wśród zgromadzonych duchów, ale cień niematerialnego uśmiechu pojawił się na jej twarzy, gdy ujrzała Harry’ego. Wiele z zebranych postaci widniejących w blasku księżyca były nieznane, ale zobaczyli małą, kruchą figurę profesora Binnsa wśród nich.   
Harry, który myślał o widmie profesora jak o jeszcze jednym nauczycielu, szczególnie uciążliwym, spojrzał na niego w nagłym zachwycie. Nagle uświadomił sobie zszokowany, że profesor Binns był czymś więcej niż jakąś nudną osobą-należał do innego, nieludzkiego świata, irracjonalnego i tajemniczego.

Niewyraźna postać Grubego Mnicha unosiła się przed nimi.  
— Witajcie, moi nieodżałowani koledzy i koleżanki, — powiedział uroczyście. — i witam przyjaciół ze sfery realnej. Zwołałem tę Radę Duchów, ponieważ ważna kwestia została przedstawiona mojej uwadze, pytanie o pamięć i zapomnienie.  
Falowanie rozeszło się wśród zgromadzonych duchów, jak marszczenie srebrzystej wody. Harry mógł poczuć drżenie Hermiony obok siebie i jej dłoń wsuwającą się w jego.

— Powiedz nam, Harry Potterze, — powiedział Gruby Mnich, jego głos brzmiał odlegle, jakby wyrwany ze snu. — o tym, o czym pamiętasz. Wygląda na to, że ty i tylko ty jesteś świadom tego dziwnego braku.

Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Wciąż nie będąc pewnym, czy nie śni lub nie marzy, opowiedział historię zapomnianej Sally Anny widmowej radzie. Blada Hermiona i Zgredek z szeroko otwartymi oczami uzupełniali szczegóły, które ominął. Zgredek wyrecytował swoje "statystyki", a profesor Binns mruknął: "Ach, tak, fakty, to jest to, czego potrzebujemy, zimne, twarde fakty". Jego głos był suchy, jak rozrywany pergamin. Harry uśmiechnął się i wyobraził sobie, że profesor Binns pozostał w Hogwarcie tylko dlatego, że nie mógł znieść rozdzielenia z faktami ze swoich lekcji historii. 

—Pytanie — powiedział cicho Gruby Mnich. — Jak mała dziewczynka mogła kompletnie zniknąć. Jej pobyt tutaj był wyjątkowo krótki, ale powinna zostać zapamiętana. Wspomnienia jednak zostały zmodyfikowane, a zapiski zmienione. Wygląda na to, że ktoś chciał się upewnić, ze ta dziewczynka zostanie zapomniana. Normalnie nie ingerujemy w sprawy żywych, ale to wymuszone zapomnienie dotyczy nas wszystkich. Pamięć jest jedyną rzeczą, którą wszyscy doceniamy; jak przerażające musi być zniknięcie ze wspomnień wszystkich — rozejrzał się dookoła na widmowe postacie zebrane na dachu. — Nie możemy pozwolić jej na zapomnienie. Moi nieodżałowani przyjaciele, co pamiętacie o Sally Annie?

Pierwsza przemówiła Szara Dama.  
—Jestem pewna, że widziałam ją raz czy dwa spacerującą z koleżanką z Hufflepuffu. Normalnie nie zainteresowałabym się nią, ale coś zwróciło moją uwagę: była nieśmiałą małą dziewczynką, a wyjaśniała Susan jak znaleźć drogę pomiędzy labiryntem korytarzy, jak się nie zgubić i trafić do klas. Była bojaźliwym maleństwem, a szła przez Hogwart z cichą pewnością, jakby już dobrze znała korytarze i sale zamku.

— Czy pamiętasz, żebyś widziała ją wcześniej? — głos Hermiony brzmiał strachliwie i cicho.

Szara Dama pokręciła głową.  
— Nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć. Było tak dużo dzieci, które przechodziły przez ten zamek. Po pewnym czasie pamięta się tylko te, które są niezwykłe.   
—Obawiam się, że spotkał ją brutalny koniec — głos Krwawego Barona przywodził na myśl wiatr i ciemność, a Harry poczuł dreszcz. — Może jej morderca przeklął umysły wszystkich wokół niej i sprawił, że zapomnieli o jej istnieniu by ukryć swoją zbrodnię.

— Jeśli została zamordowana, czy nie stałaby się duchem? — zasugerował Prawie Bezgłowy Nick uprzejmie.   
—Ach — skrzekliwy głos profesora Binnsa zabrzmiał pośród nocy. — Ale nie wszystkie ofiary morderstwa stają się duchami, i nie wszystkie duchy są ofiarami morderstwa. Ale jeśli jest ofiarą podwójnego przestępstwa, jak sugeruje Baron, wymarcie obu: pamięci i jej życia z pewnością doprowadziłoby do nawiedzania tego zamku aż przestępca stanie przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości. 

Gruby Mnich skinął głową.  
— Wierzę, że masz rację, nie mogła zostać zamordowana. Ale gdzie mogła odejść?

— Pamiętam ją z moich zajęć — powiedział Binns zerkając przez swoje eteryczne okulary — Raz zadała mi pytanie. To zdarza się bardzo rzadko, dlatego to dobrze zapamiętałem. Dużo czasu uczniowie ukontentowani zamykają oczy i słuchają w ciszy, ale Sally Anna zadała mi pytanie. Pomyślmy… O co pytała? O coś z historii Hogwartu, przypominam sobie. Zapytała czy portrety mają dusze. Zapewniłem ją, że nie, bo są tylko odbiciem osoby. Irytek opowiadał kiedyś o magicznej mapie szkoły stworzonej przez grupę studentów dawno temu, która pokazywała imiona i ich dokładną lokalizację w budynku. Z tego co wiem jest od dawna zaginiona, co jest najpewniej najlepszym wyjściem, bo tylko można sobie wyobrazić, jak można by ją wykorzystać do różnego rodzaju psot. Wyświetlane byłyby na niej tylko postacie, które mają imiona i dusze. Wszyscy ludzie widoczni byliby na tej mapie, ale nie duchy bo nasze dusze nie są w pełni tutaj. Nie pokazałaby tak samo oczywiście portretów i zwierząt. 

— Zwierzęta nie mają dusz? — wyszeptał Zgredek. — Nawet Hedwiga pana Pottera?  
Profesor Binns zerknął na niego.  
— Oczywiście, że zwierzęta mają dusze, ale nie pokazywałyby się na mapie, ponieważ nie są znane jej prawdziwe imiona. Czarodzieje nadają im imiona według swych zachcianek, ale ich prawdziwe, nadane przez rodziców po urodzeniu są nieznane dla ludzi.   
— Co ze skrzatami domowymi, sir? — głos Zgredka drżał. 

Niematerialny uśmiech profesora Binnsa pojawił się na jego przejrzystym obliczu.  
— Oczywiście, że skrzaty domowe mają dusze. Śmiem twierdzić, że można zobaczyć ich setki na tej słynnej mapie Hogwartu.   
— Co? Są skrzaty domowe w Hogwarcie? — szepnęła Hermiona.  
Zgredek obrócił się do niej zaskoczony.  
— Tak, oczywiście, panienko. Zgredek opowiadał o posiłkach przyrządzanych przez skrzaty w kuchni.   
— Skrzaty domowe przygotowują posiłki? Myślałam, że kuchnia posiada własną magię — Harry ujrzał jak zmartwiona była Hermiona.   
— I oczywiście są miejsca w szkole, które się nie pokażą na mapie — zadumał się profesor. — Szczególne pomieszczenia mogą być nienanoszalne, jak straszliwa Komnata Tajemnic…  
— A co z ludźmi, proszę pana? — zapytał Harry. — Jeżeli pokój byłby niewidzialny na mapie czy ta osoba byłaby także niewidzialna?  
— Oczywiście, drogi chłopcze — odpowiedział Gruby mnich. — Jesteś otoczony przez nienanoszalnych ludzi w tej chwili.

Harry rozejrzał się po efemerycznych figurach duchów.  
— Powiedz mi — szeptał. — Czy żywa osoba mogłaby być także nienanoszalna?  
Gruby Mnich pokręcił głową.   
— Nie, nawet peleryna niewidka by tego nie sprawiła. Nadal masz imię i duszę, nawet jeśli nikt inny cię nie widzi.   
— O ile, oczywiście, nie zostałeś okradziony ze swej duszy i imienia… — powiedział Krwawy Baron ponuro.

Harry poczuł trzęsienie się dłoni Hermiony i przysunięcie się Zgredka do jego boku. Widma zamigotały wokół nich. Wyobraźnia Harrego podsunęła mu obraz utraconej mapy, na której widać trzy kropki otoczone przez… Przez właściwie nic.


	7. Rozdział 7

— Co, Harry – bujamy w obłokach?

Harry podniósł głowę, oszołomiony po wyrwaniu z zadumy. Znalazł opuszczone miejsce na błoniach pod białą wierzbą, gdzie mógł usiąść i pomyśleć przez chwilę. Jej liście, srebrzysto białe w letnim słońcu, pokryły się złotem na jesień. Teraz jednak większość z nich leżała już u stóp drzewa. Ziemia była chłodna o tej porze roku, ale Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Profesor Lupin stał obok niego, blady i potargany jak zawsze.  
— Martwisz się o Syriusza Blacka? — zapytał delikatnie, siadając obok Harry'ego pod drzewem. — Myślę, że ten brutalny atak na portret Grubej Dumy był wstrząsem dla wszystkich. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że ktoś mógł okazać taki gniew wobec zwykłego portretu.

Harry przypomniał sobie pocięte płótno, które ujrzał poprzedniej nocy. Zadrżał na wspomnienie porozrzucanych w furii kawałków. Biedna pani Gryffindor!  
— Proszę pana, myśli pan że możliwe jest uszkodzenie portretu? Nie tylko płótna, ale też osoby która na nim jest? Wiem, że Gruba Dama uciekła na inny obraz, ale co by było, gdyby nie zdążyła? Zostałaby zraniona?  
Lupin zastanowił się chwilę.  
— Nie wiem, Harry. Nie wydaje mi się. Koniec końców postać na portrecie nie jest prawdziwą osobą, a jedynie wspomnieniem tego, kim kiedyś była. Jak można zranić wspomnienie?  
— Och, nie wiem — głos Harry'ego opadł do szeptu. — Uroki mentalne potrafią wymazać kogoś z pamięci innych ludzi, prawda?  
Lupin spojrzał zaskoczony.  
— Tak mi się wydaje. Ale wiesz - ani osoba na portrecie, ani osoba z naszej pamięci nie jest tak naprawdę człowiekiem. Wspomnienia to tylko echo prawdziwej osoby. Aczkolwiek wspomnienie może być czasem wystarczająco prawdziwe... — uśmiechnął się. — Sam jesteś czymś w stylu portretu Jamesa, ale też z cząstką Lily. To takie dziwne, widzieć jak tutaj siedzisz, kiedy James miał zwyczaj siadać dokładnie w tym miejscu. Jesteś do niego bardzo podobny, Harry. Czasem muszę sobie przypominać, że nie jesteś zmartwychwstałym Jamesem.  
Harry spojrzał w zmęczone oczy nauczyciela. Dziwna była myśl, że niegdyś spoczywały na żyjącej twarzy jego ojca... Czy Lupin i James Potter kiedykolwiek siadali razem pod tym drzewem, tak jak oni w tym momencie?

— Panie profesorze — zaczął z ociąganiem. — Zastanawiałem się, czy jest jakiś sposób aby przywrócić kogoś do życia — usłyszał ciche westchnienie Lupina i poczuł delikatny dotyk jego dłoni na ramieniu. Dodał szybko — Och, nie mam na myśli rodziców, panie profesorze. Nie szukam sposobu aby ich wskrzesić czy coś podobnego. To jest po prostu... stara łamigłówka na jaką natrafiłem, pewna zagadka  
— O, takie jak w książkach? — Lupin uśmiechnął się. — Lubiłem kiedyś te książki z zagadkami i tajemnicami, kiedy byłem chłopcem. Wysłuchajmy jej zatem, Harry.  
Harry zastanowił się chwilę.  
— Załóżmy... Załóżmy, że jakaś osoba znika mając jedenaście lat. Wyparowuje do reszty, tak że nikt już jej nie pamięta. I wtedy pojawia się ona wiele lat później, nadal mając jedenaście lat. Tydzień później osoba ta znika ponownie i znowu nikt o niej nie pamięta. Jak to możliwe?  
— Hmmm... — wyraz zamyślenia wpłynął na twarz Lupina, kiedy zastanowił się nad zagadką. — Czy ta osoba jest człowiekiem?  
Harry skinął.  
— Tak, jest ona człowiekiem. Ale nadal w pewien sposób inną od pozostałych ludzi  
— Mmm. No proszę, całkiem zgrabna ta zagadka — twarz Lupina zmarszczyła się w zamyśleniu. — Dlaczego nikt miałby jej nie pamiętać po zniknięciu? Czy inni widzieli ją zanim zniknęła?  
— Tak.  
— Rozumiem. Czy jest ona duchem?  
— Nie, to nie duch. Ta osoba na pewno jest człowiekiem.

Lupin uśmiechnął się.  
— To wyjątkowo intrygująca zagwozdka, Harry. Wydaje mi się, że musiały być tu wmieszane jakieś uroki mentalne. To by wyjaśniało dlaczego inni zapomnieli o jej istnieniu. Ale jak człowiek mógłby powrócić po wielu latach i być w tym samym wieku? Ma to związek z podróżami w czasie? Albo może wypiła eliksir życia? Może odnalazła kamień filozoficzny?  
Harry wzdrygnął, przypominając sobie spotkanie z dwoma twarzami Quirrella w podziemnej komnacie.  
— Ale dlaczego ta osoba miałaby zniknąć? Dlaczego ktokolwiek usunął ją z pamięci?  
Lupin zastanowił się, po czym wyszczerzył zęby.  
— O, chyba znalazłem odpowiedź na twoją zagadkę, Harry. Muszę przyznać, że trochę mnie tym zakłopotałeś. Niemniej - wiek się nie zgadza, ale poza tym odpowiedź jest dość oczywista. Harry, ta zagadka jest o Lordzie Voldemorcie, czyż nie?  
— O Voldemorcie? — Harry wpatrzył się w Lupina. — Myśli pan, że Voldemort mógłby sprawić by ktoś zniknął?

Lupin pokręcił głową.

— Nie, nie mówię wcale że to Voldemort stoi za zniknięciem. Mówię, że to on był tym, który zniknął.  
— Osoba, która zniknęła to Voldemort? — Harry zagapił się na Lupina, czując jak w jego sercu wzbiera groza. Nie, niemożliwe!  
—No cóż – albo Voldemort, albo ktoś bardzo do niego podobny. Myślę że kluczem do zagadki jest to, że ktoś chce być nieśmiertelny, co tłumaczy pojawianie się mimo wielu lat różnicy. Ale ponieważ czyny tej osoby były złe i chore, ktoś inny zadecydował, aby po przeszkodzeniu tej pierwszej osobie usunąć wszystkie wspomnienia o tym, co się wydarzyło. Koniec końców, Harry, gdyby Lord Voldemort zdobył kamień filozoficzny i zyskał nieśmiertelność, a tobie udałoby się go pokonać, czy nie rozważałbyś usunięcia wspomnień tak o nim, jak i o jego czynach? Tak po prostu żeby się upewnić, że nikt inny nie będzie miał podobnego pomysłu?

Harry'emu tak zaschło w gardle, że ledwo mógł siebie wykrztusić:

— Pewnie tak.

Ale Sally-Anna nie była Voldemortem. "Była tylko dzieckiem – myślał desperacko. – Zwyczajną małą dziewczynką. Na pewno nigdy nie mogła zmienić się w tak straszliwą postać jak Voldemort? Czy mogła uczynić siebie wieczną, a potem zmienić się w tak mroczną istotę, że jakaś dobra dusza zdecydowała, po pokonaniu jej, że należy ją usunąć z kart historii?

Nie. Nie, Tiara Przydziału powiedziała, że nie było zła w Sally-Annie. Harry odnalazł ukojenie w spokojnym potwierdzeniu Tiary, że Sally-Anna była zwykłą małą dziewczynką.

Coś jednak mrocznie szepnęło w jego umyśle: "Ale czy Tom Riddle też nie był kiedyś zwykłym chłopcem?"

Potrząsnął głową, wyrzucając z niej tę dziwną myśl. Udał się potem do Wielkiej Sali na herbatę w towarzystwie Lupina. Kiedy tylko rozdzielili się w holu i poszli do swoich oddzielnych stołów, Lupin powiedział do niego z uśmiechem: "Do zobaczenia później, James". Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że użył złego imienia i Harry także nie wyprowadził go z błędu.

~*~

Harry stał przy oknie i spoglądał na zasypany śniegiem krajobraz. Znajome posągi i krzewy zdawały się całkiem inne pod grubą warstwą białego puchu. To była rzeźba gargulca czy anioła? Nagle miał problem z przypomnieniem sobie. Jaki to problem, pamiętać wyraźnie – nasze wspomnienia przykrywa zapominalstwo i koniec końców zostaje tylko zarys.

Czekał na Hermionę, ściskając w dłoni kawałek pergaminu. Mapa! Legendarna mapa Hogwartu była prawdziwa i właśnie ją trzymał! Rzeczywiście wpadła w niepowołane ręce: blade, piegowate ręce Freda i George'a. Któż wiedział jakich dowcipów udało im się dokonać z pomocą mapy pokazującej uczniów i nauczycieli, przemierzających korytarze Hogwartu? Harry uśmiechnął się lekko do własnych myśli. Dokładnie wiedzieli kiedy teren był czysty, a kiedy tylko takim się wydawał. Jeśli możesz zobaczyć gdzie są wszyscy przedstawiciele administracji na mapie, możesz także zobaczyć gdzie ich w tym momencie nie ma i wyznaczyć miejsce na "atak". Ale bliźniacy pożałowali Harry'ego, który stawał się Więźniem Hogwartu w czasie każdego wypadu do Hogsmeade. Zdecydowali, że jego potrzeba wolności jest ważniejsza niż ich do rozpętywania chaosu i oddali mu mapę, co było bardzo hojne z ich strony. Harry był w stanie wymknąć się do Hogsmeade przez jeden z sekretnych tuneli z mapy, a także dowiedzieć się prawdy o swoim ojcu chrzestnym - Syriuszu Blacku, fałszywym przyjacielu rodziców... wzdrygnął się.

Spędził już kilka godzin wpatrując się w małe, ruszające się na mapie kropki. Jak wiele ich było i jak trudno było cokolwiek z tego zobaczyć! W niektorych miejscach, gdzie zbierało się wiele osób, kropki rozmywały się, a imiona nakładały na siebie, aż litery stawały się plątaniną bez ładu i składu. Samotne kropki były łatwiejsze do śledzenia. Mógł teraz zobaczyć Hermionę, wchodzącą po schodach do pokoju wspólnego. Zatrzymała się w połowie drogi na szczyt. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego tak nagle stanęła? Ach, portret, oczywiście! Rozmawiała z Sir Cadoganem, który dzielnie przejął obowiązki Grubej Dumy, aby dać jej czas na odpoczynek. Ale na mapie wyglądało to, jakby Hermiona stała tam sama.

Gdzie był Ron? Harry przeszukał mapę, aż w końcu znalazł kropkę Rona wśród dużej grupy chłopców na błoniach. Kropki ruszały się wte i wewte — może grali w piłkę? Ktoś o imieniu Peter jakiśtam był bardzo zdeterminowany, aby nie dopuścić Rona do piłki, gdyż jego kropka była uparcie do niego przyklejona.

Hermiona wkroczyła do pokoju wspólnego i zrzuciła swoją torbę. Łoskot jaki się rozległ, gdy dotarla do podłogi, utwierdził Harry'ego w przekonaniu, że znajdują się w niej zwyczajowe dwa tuziny książek. Spojrzał na mapę: rzeczywiście byli sami w pokoju wspólnym.

— Zgredek? — Rzucił w przestrzeń, wpatrując się uważnie w kropki z kuchni. Było ich tak wiele, że nie dało się przeczytać przyczepionych do nich imion. Jedna kropka krótko błysnęła i zniknęła. W chwilę potem pojawiła się tuż obok jego własnej w pokoju wspólnym.

— Harry Potter wzywał?  
Zgredek stał obok niego, ciągle trzymając obieraczkę do ziemniaków w dłoni, wraz ze sterczącą z niej obierką. Musiał pomagać przy obiedzie. Hermiona odebrała mu ją delikatnie i odłożyła.

Usiedli we troje wokół mapy, obserwując dryfujące po pergaminie kropki. Ich ruchy kreśliły zawiłe, piękne kształty na pożółkłym papierze i Harry nagle poczuł jakby oglądał jakieś abstrakcyjne dzieło sztuki. Każda kropka jest częścią większego wzoru, pomyślał, ale po chwili zorientował się, że wzory te były ulotną, ciągle zmienną iluzją.

Lupin siedział pod drzewem, Dumbledore siedział w swoim gabinecie. Irytek był w biurze Pana Filcha, zapewne wysłuchując reprymendy za niedawne figle. Ale jego kropka fruwała wte i wewte, więc najpewniej nie słuchał uważnie. Chwila, dlaczego Irytek jest na mapie?

— Spójrzcie! — wskazał kropkę Irytka Zgredkowi i Hermionie. — Tutaj jest Irytek! Myślałem, że duchy nie pokazują się na mapie...  
—Bo nie pokazują — powiedziała Hermiona w zamyśleniu. — Spójrz tutaj. Minęłam Prawie-Bezgłowego Nicka na schodach, ale nie ma go na mapie. Nie widać także innych duchów. Popatrz, Jęcząca Marta nie pokazuje się w łazience. Ale Irytek jest inny – nie jest duchem, tylko poltergeistem. Nie jest pozostałym na świecie wspomnieniem osoby, która kiedyś żyła, tylko całkiem inną istotą - dzikim żywiołakiem, który żywi się chaosem. O, spójrz, chyba atakuje pana Filcha.

Spoglądali w ciszy, jak kropka z imieniem poltergeista wskakuje na tą z mianem Filcha, po czym umyka w stronę wieży astronomicznej. Kropka woźnego pozostała na chwilę w bezruchu, a potem ruszyła powoli w stronę gabinetu McGonagall, pewnie by donieść o zdarzeniu.

Harry zaczął patrzeć raczej na rozkład pomieszczeń, aniżeli na pojedyncze kropki. Na mapie był Hogwart, wraz ze wszystkimi znajomymi komnatami, ale niektórych części brakowało.

Wskazał na mapę.  
— Komnata Tajemnic powinna być tutaj, ale nie ma jej na mapie, bo jest nienanoszalna. Wydaje mi się, że mogą być też inne nienanoszalne komnaty w Hogwarcie... — uderzyła go nagła myśl. — Nie myślicie, że Sally-Anna mogłaby być... no wiecie, tutaj? W Komnacie Tajemnic? — przeszył go chłód na samą myśl o tym.

Ale Hermiona pokręciła głową.  
— Po tym, co się zdarzyło w zeszłym roku, Komnata była dokładnie przeszukana. McGonagall opowiedziała mi o tym. Co by było gdyby bazyliszek złożył tam jajo czy coś w tym stylu? Nie było tam niczego, Harry, z wyjątkiem martwego bazyliszka.  
— A jak się tam w ogóle dostali? Myślałem, że jestem jedynym Wężoustym w szkole. Jak otworzyli Komnatę?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Najwidoczniej zostawiłeś ją częściowo otwartą — wskazała na sowiarnię. — Spójrz na to. Sowy nie pokazują się na mapie, prawda? A więc nie możesz użyć mapy, żeby znaleźć zaginione zwierzę... Tak jak powiedziały nam duchy — zwierzęta mają dusze, ale mimo to nie pokazują się na mapie, ponieważ ich prawdziwe imiona są nieznane, nienanoszalne. Zobacz, nie można też zobaczyć Fawkesa w gabinecie Dumbledore'a.  
— Zastanawia mnie, jakim cudem mapa może znać wszystkie imiona — zamyślił się Harry.  
— Wszystkie imiona mają w sobie magię — powiedziała Hermiona. — Jest magiczne połączenie pomiędzy osobą i jej imieniem. To ten sam rodzaj magii, który sprawia że zaklęcia w ogóle są możliwe. Na przykład...

Wyłowiła z kieszeni różdżkę i machnęła z gracją.  
— Papilio!  
Delikatny lawendowy motyl wyleciał z jej różdżki. Jego skrzydełka były niemal przezroczyste. Fruwał przez chwilę po pokoju, po czym usiadł na oparciu krzesła. Pozostał tam jeszcze przez krótki moment, zanim zaczął się powoli rozmywać, aż zniknął zupełnie.  
— Zaklęcia są kluczowe dla magii — powiedziała miękko Hermiona. — Z powodu magicznego połączenia między nazwami i rzeczywistością. Mogę powiedzieć "Papilio" i przyzwać imitację motyla, ale nie mogę użyć tego samego zaklęcia, aby przyzwać ptaka. Nawet zaklęcie niewerbalne wymaga żebyś wypowiedział je w umyśle. Nazwy są magią.  
— Może — wyszeptał Zgredek. — To jest powód, dlaczego czarodzieje pozwalają skrzatom domowym mieć tylko jedno imię, a nie dwa.

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech i patrzyła, urzeczona, na kropki zebrane w kuchni. Odczytanie indywidualnych imion było niemal niemożliwe w chaosie poruszających się kropek, ale rozmazane miana były wyraźnie krótsze od tych, które widzieli w innych częściach mapy. Harry miał wrażenie, że lada moment Hermiona przekaże skrzatom domowym, że mają prawo również do nazwisk. Ale jakie by one miały być? Miałyby przyjąć nazwiska swoich panów? To nie byłoby w porządku. Może wszystkie miałyby X po imionach, żeby zaznaczyć że okradziono je z ich własnych nazwisk. Jak Malcolm X. Zgredek X... Harry'emu podobał się ten pomysł.

— Przynajmniej skrzaty domowe widać na mapie — powiedział Zgredek radośnie. — Ale nie ma duchów i zwierząt.  
— Nie widać też Tiary Przydziału — powiedziała Hermiona, lustrując gabinet Dumbledore'a. — Nie wydaje mi się, żeby naprawdę miała duszę. To po prostu ambicje i wnikliwość czworga założycieli zamknięte w magicznym przedmiocie.

Harry wstał na chwilę, zagubiony w myślach, po czym powiedział:  
— Ciekawe co by się stało, gdyby ktoś zmienił swoje imię? Gdy Tom Riddle został Voldemortem, czy imię przy jego kropce także się zmieniło? Zastanówcie się - gdyby teraz wszedł do zamku, to przy jego kropce stałoby "Tom Riddle" czy "Voldemort"?  
— Tak mi się wydaje — powiedziała Hemiona lekko drżącym głosem. — To chyba zależałoby od tego, czy jego dusza zmieniłaby się razem z imieniem.  
Zapatrzyła się na mapę.  
— O, znowu Ron. Naprawdę, czy on się zakochał w tym Peterze? Wydają się kompletnie nierozłączni. Jak on ma na nazwisko? Petrie.. Nie mogę odczytać. To zadziwiające, jak wiele informacji zawiera ta mapa — wskazała na złoty łańcuszek wokół swojej szyi. — Gdyby tylko był jakiś sposób na cofnięcie mapy do dnia naszej Ceremonii Przydziału...  
— Spróbuj! — powiedział żywo Harry.

Hermiona wyglądała na sceptycznie nastawioną. Ściągnęła z szyi złoty Zmieniacz Czasu i uniosła nad mapą. Powoli przekręciła złoty mechanizm. Na mapie nie dało się zobaczyć żadnej zmiany.  
— Zgredek myśli, że zadziała lepiej, jak panienka dotknie tym mapy.  
Hermiona zatrzymała przez chwilę spojrzenie na skrzacie.  
— Dobry pomysł, Zgredku — wyszeptała. — Może przytrzymajcie we dwóch mapę, a ja przekręcę mechanizm...  
Harry i Zgredek rozwinęli mapę poziomo między sobą, a Hermiona położyła zmieniacz dokładnie pod mapą, tak żeby stykał się z pergaminem. Wtedy zaczęła przekręcać wskazówkę.

Zadziałało! Nagle małe kropki zaczęły poruszać się z szaleńczą szybkością. Na ich oczach cofał się czas.

— Skąd będziemy wiedzieć, jaki jest dzień? — spytał Harry oszołomiony. — Znaczy się na mapie?  
— Przyjrzyj się uważnie – powiedziała Hermiona bez cienia emocji. — Krótkie momenty, w których kropki się nie ruszają to noce. I spójrz, teraz zamek jest prawie pusty, wszyscy uczniowie wyjechalli. To musi być ostatnie lato, kiedy wszyscy wrócili do domu. Teraz cofnęliśmy się do drugiego roku: to pan i pani Weasley ściskający Ginny po przeprawie w Komnacie Tajemnic. Widzisz? Twoja kropka zniknęła z mapy, właśnie jesteś w Komnacie. A to ty i Ron w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, rozmawiający z Malfoyem. Dobrze, że nie ma tej mapy, inaczej dowiedziałby się że to nie byli Crabbe i Goyle! I oto ja w łazience...

Harry zagapił się na kropkę Hermiony. Przypomniał sobie jej przerażenie po częściowej transformacji w kota po zażyciu Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Ale mapa nie dała się oszukać – przy jej kropce jasno widniało "Hermiona Granger".

— O, spójrz! Tutaj jest Zgredek, a tutaj łażąca za tobą kropka Colina Creeveya. A to muszą być święta, bo zamek jest znacznie bardziej pusty... A to Halloween, spójrz na podziemia – to my na przyjęciu z okazji Nocy Duchów.  
Harry spojrzał na podziemia. Pamiętał Święto Zmarłych i przyjęcie Prawie-Bezgłowego Nicka, na którym pojawiła się cała plejada duchów. Mimo tego mapa pokazywała tylko trzy kropki błąkające się po podziemiach.  
— O mój Boże! — Hermiona zdawała się zaskoczona. — Wierzba Bijąca naprawdę sprawiła Tobie i Ronowi łomot, prawda?

Harry spojrzał na dwie kropki oznaczone "Harry Potter" i "Ronald Weasley" skaczące tajemniczo w przód i w tył tuż obok zamku. Wierzby Bijącej oczywiście nie było na mapie, tak samo jak latającego samochodu.

— Znowu lato — powiedziała miękko Hermiona. — Och. Spójrz jak dużo czasu McGonagall spędza w bibliotece podczas lata! A to jesteśmy my na pierwszym roku — wyrwał jej się cichy krzyk. — Spójrz na Quirrella... Jego kropka ma dziwną nadpiskę...  
Harry zobaczył, że kropka nauczyciela miała przyczepione dodatkowe, miniaturowe imię, napisane tak blisko słowa "Quirrell", że literki łączyły się ze sobą: "Voldemort"

— Miałeś rację, Harry! — szepnęła Hermiona. — Wydaje mi się, że Tom Riddle zmienił się tak bardzo, że zmieniła się też jego dusza. Mapa rozpoznaje go jako "Sam-Wiesz-Kogo"...  
— Nie, wcale nie — powiedział Harry, lekko zirytowany. — Mapa ma odwagę używać jego prawdziwego imienia.

Hermiona zignorowała go i kontynuowała:  
— O, a to ty rozmawiający z Dumbledorem. To musiały być święta, zamek jest prawie pusty. A tutaj twoja kropka jest trochę rozmyta - musiałeś mieć na sobie Pelerynę-Niewidkę. A to ja w toalecie... Ten troll miał imię? Kto by pomyślał…  
Oboje zapatrzyli się na mapę, gdzie kropki Harry'ego i Rona atakowały kropkę oznaczoną "Thrivaldi".

— O, tutaj jesteśmy. Idziemy do Hagrida na herbatę — powiedziała Hermiona nieomal bez tchu. — Uważaj teraz - poprzedniego dnia była Ceremonia Przydziału. Jest noc i teraz będzie uczta powitalna. To jesteśmy my przy stołach domów. Nie mogę dostrzec Sally-Anny przy stole Hufflepuffu, a ty? Spójrz, to twoja kolej, Harry! Twoja kropka jest sama na przedzie. I... dlaczego nic się nie dzieje? Nie pamiętam przerwy w Ceremonii. Teraz Tiarę ma Parvati Patil, a teraz Padma...  
Głos Hermiony ucichł w pół zdania.

Troje z nich patrzyło na mapę, na morze kropek i imion. Nie było kropki oznaczonej "Sally-Anna Perks" – jedynie mała przerwa przy stole Puchonów między Susan Bones i Hanną Abbott, gdzie Sally-Anna powinna właśnie być.


	8. Rozdział 8

Rozdział 8

— Ale to nie ma żadnego sensu — głos Hermiony drżał. — Nie ma żadnej Sally Anny na mapie, jest tylko miejsce, gdzie powinna być. Wszyscy ludzi powinni być widoczni na tej mapie.   
— Więc ona nie jest człowiekiem — szepnął Harry. —Mimo tego Tiara Przydziału powiedziała, że ona była… Jak ktokolwiek może być i nie być człowiekiem jednocześnie?  
— Może ona jest nienanoszalnym człowiekiem, Harry Potter, sir — zasugerował Zgredek. Gapił się w magiczną mapę swoimi ogromnymi oczami, jakby mógł dostrzec niewidzialną Sally Annę jeśli tylko odpowiednio się przybliży.   
Hermiona zaczęła ponownie bawić się swoimi włosami.  
— Wiemy o trzech rodzajach nienanoszalnych istot: duchach, zwierzętach i portretach. Duchy, które ją widziały, twierdziły, że na pewno nie jest widmem. Zostają zatem tylko zwierzęta i portrety.  
— Chyba, że coś przegapiliśmy, panienko.  
Hermiona spojrzała w zamyśleniu na odzianego w ręcznik skrzata. Skinęła.   
— Tak, chyba że coś przegapiliśmy.  
Hermiona zabrała Zmieniacz Czasu z mapy i Harry ujrzał Hogwart z obecnych czasów tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą widział przeszłość. Był Filch patrolujący korytarz na trzecim piętrze, ale jego wierna Pani Norris nie była widoczna na mapie. Wyobrażał sobie kropkę Filcha śledzoną przez niewidzialnego kompana. Czy kropka Sally Anny wciąż utrzymuje się w Hogwarcie, niewidzialna jak Pani Norris?

— Może była animagiem, jak profesor McGonagall? — zapytał powoli. — Może mapa po prostu nie widzi jej w zwierzęcej formie — pokręcił głową. — Nie, to nie ma sensu; McGonagall pokazuje się na mapie kiedy jest człowiekiem, prawda? Widzieliśmy ją na mapie wcześniej. Możliwe, że pokazuje się na mapie kiedy jest kotem, ponieważ w rzeczywistości jest człowiekiem. Ale Sally Anna była człowiekiem podczas Ceremonii Przydziału, a nie pokazywała się na mapie.  
— Więc portret — szepnęła Hermiona. — Możliwe, że Sally Anna była portretem ożywionym przy pomocy nadzwyczajnej magii.  
Przez chwilę wyobrażenie, że portret potężnej Grubej Damy schodzi po schodach Wieży Gryffindoru, by wmieszać się w tłum żyjących, stało się prawie namacalne. Wzdrygnął się odrobinę na tę myśl. Jeśli zamkowe portrety mogłyby być powołane do życia, to o wiele bardziej wolał wesołą, wiecznie podpitą gromadkę zakonników z niekończącym się kielichem wina. Bez problemu mógł sobie wyobrazić tryskających dobrym humorem Franciszkanów uczących Freda i George’a tego i owego o zabawianiu publiki. Ale czy portrety mogły ożyć? Pokręcił głową z powątpiewaniem.  
—Jaki rodzaj magii mógłby ożywić postać z portretu? —rozważał. — Portret jest zaledwie wspomnieniem danej osoby, odciskiem bez duszy.  
Hermiona zamyśliła się nad tym na chwilę.  
— Byty bez duszy nie powinny pojawić się na mapie, a Sally Anna nie była widoczna. Może była portretem ożywionym przez kogoś, kto ją bardzo kochał… Nie, Tiara Przydziału powiedziała, że była dziewczynką, tak?   
Skręciła kosmyk swoich włosów w tak zamotany węzeł, że Harry zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie go rozplątać.   
— Harry Potter sir! — Zgredek pociągnął go za rękaw. — Zgredek uważa, że powinniśmy cofnąć się na mapie nawet dalej, by zobaczyć czy jest ta druga dziewczynka z Hufflepuffu.   
Harry spojrzał na niego z aprobatą i skinął szybko.  
— Świetny pomysł, Zgredku. Zróbmy to. 

Harry i Zgredek rozciągnęli pomiędzy sobą mapę, a Hermiona umieściła na niej Zmieniacz Czasu. Tym razem obróciła pokrętło o wiele dalej niż poprzednio, a maleńkie kropki na mapie zaczęły się poruszać w zawrotnym tempie. W swoim umyśle Harry próbował liczyć lata, ale szybko zgubił się w gmatwaninie poruszających się kształtów. Hermiona także wyglądała jakby zaczynała się gubić, ale Zgredek ciągle odliczał lata, gdy niezliczone kropki krążyły po mapie. Harry podziwiał zdolność śledzenia latających kropek skrzata domowego; może lata zalewania go potrzebami rodziny Malfoyów sprawiły, że rozwinęła się w nim niesamowita zdolność koncentracji.

1989\. Rok przydzielenia Freda i Georga do Gryffindoru, razem z Lee Jordanem i Angeliną Johnson. Był Bill Weasley, a także Charlie… Jakim cudem Charlie mógł spędzić taką ilość czasu na boisku quidditcha bez zawalenia egzaminów? Był Percy, spędzający nadmierną ilość czasu w łazience chłopców; Harry wyobraził sobie, że płakał lub pielęgnował się w tym czasie. Uznał, że raczej to drugie. 

1987, 1985, 1983… Pojawiło się wiele nieznajomych imion na mapie. Czy Charlie Weasley naprawdę grał jeden na jednego w quidditcha z Gwenog Jones?

1981, 1979, 1977… Harry gapił się, oczarowany, na maleńkie kropki noszące tak dobrze mu znane imiona: James Potter, Lily Evans, Syriusz Black, Severus Snape, otoczone przez morze nieznanych imion. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, że kropka Lupina trzymała się blisko jego ojca. Był też Syriusz , zdrajca, oraz Peter Pettigrew, który miał się stać jego ofiarą. Harry wzdrygnął się. Ale dlaczego kropka Snape’a podąża za jego matką? Musiała być tym okropnie zirytowana. Może nagabywał ją, by pozwoliła mu odpisać swoje zadanie z eliksirów… Harry uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Dotknął kropki matki palcem. Gdyby tylko był sposób, by unieść tę maleńką kropkę z mapy i przywrócić do rzeczywistości! Zastanawiał się czy istnieje zaklęcie tak potężne, by tego dokonać. Gdybym mógł przywrócić mamę i tatę do prawdziwego świata, pomyślał nagle, to ciekawe co by było z ich kropkami. Może by zniknęły zostawiając za sobą tylko puste miejsce… Jak kropka Sally Anny.

1975 Co było nie tak z mapą? Wydała się zamrożona, wszystkie kropki nagle zastygły. Potem powoli rozmywały się, aż pergamin stał się zupełnie pusty.  
— Co się dzieje? — Harry spojrzał na pustą mapę.   
— Myślę, że dotarliśmy do początku — powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona. — To musi być czas, kiedy mapa została stworzona. Może nie jest w stanie dostrzec, co się działo zanim została stworzona.   
— Więc nie jesteśmy w stanie zobaczyć, co zdarzyło się w 1865 — rzekł Harry rozczarowanym.   
— Nie, nie na mapie — powiedziała miękko Hermiona. — Ale kroniki szkolne sięgają o wiele dalej, prawda? Uważam, że powinniśmy złożyć nocną wizytę w biurze McGonagall. Mamy kopie Zgredka, ale potrzebujemy oryginału. Miejmy nadzieję, że Zmieniacz Czasu będzie w stanie pokazać wcześniejsze wersje kronik — pokręciła smutno głową. — Zabawne, czyż nie? Spędziłam tak dużo czasu nad teorią magii, próbując znaleźć sposób by połączyć Zmieniacz Czasu z innym magicznym przedmiotem; a nie pomyślałam, by położyć jeden na drugim. To było tak proste. Nigdy bym o tym nie pomyślała, gdyby nie sugestia Zgredka, że powinniśmy tego spróbować.   
Ludzie nie rozumieją, ponieważ rzeczy są zbyt proste. Harry przywołał w myśli słowa Susan Bones, które powiedziała na temat haseł. Możliwe, pomyślał, że prawda o Sally Annie również jest tak prosta, że po prostu jej nie dostrzegamy. 

~*~  
Udając się do Wielkiej Sali na herbatę, Harry i Hermiona minęli pręgowanego kota na schodach.  
— Dzień dobry, pani profesor — powiedzieli unisono, a kot wydawał się chwilę migotać nim przyjął znajomą postać nauczycielki.   
— Starsi uczniowie zawsze mnie rozpoznają, co? — potrząsnęła głową ze smutkiem. — Och, cóż, czasem udaje mi się jednak przyłapać niczego nie podejrzewających uczniów pierwszego roku łamiących zasady tuż przede mną, gdy jestem w kociej formie — poprawiła okulary, które wyglądały zupełnie tak jak obwódki wokół oczu pręgowanej kocicy.  
—Pani profesor, jak to jest? — zapytał niespodziewanie Harry. — Mam na myśli bycie kotem.  
— Jak to jest być kotem? — profesor spojrzała na niego zamyślona. — Wspaniałe pytanie, panie Potter,   
i jedno z najbardziej zaskakujących jakie zadali mi uczniowie. Może koty są dla nas tak zwyczajne, że łatwo jest zapomnieć że koniec końców to całkiem inne istoty niż ludzie — uśmiechnęła się z nieobecnym wzrokiem. — Pierwszy raz przemieniłam się kota, gdy byłam małą dziewczynką. To było najcudowniejsze, ale i najbardziej niepokojące zdarzenie mojego życia. To było takie… inne, rozumiecie, bycie kotem. Nie chodzi o to, że zwyczajnie zmienia się wygląd; eliksir wielosokowy też może tego dokonać, jak dobrze wiecie — błysk w jej oku zasugerował, że McGonagall nie była całkiem niezorientowana w eksperymentach z eliksirem w tamtym roku i nagle poczuł żar rozlewający się po swoich policzkach.  
— Bycie kotem — miękko kontynuowała McGonagall. — To coś więcej niż posiadanie wyglądu kota – to posiadanie jego umysłu i zmysłów. Kiedy pierwszy raz się przemieniłam, myślałam że dostanę szału od wszechobecnych zapachów, uderzająco głośnych dźwięków, nie dającej się znieść jasności… Za to stopniowo zaczęłam się dostosowywać i zrozumiałam, że nigdy wcześniej nie byłam tak świadoma otaczającego mnie świata. Ludzie niczego nie zauważają; jesteśmy otoczeni przez te wszystkie cudowne zapachy i odgłosy, ale nasze zmysły są zbyt tępe, a umysły zanadto leniwe, aby to przetworzyć. Mamy w zwyczaju myśleć, że zamieszkujemy ten sam świat. Bardzo rzadko ludzie zauważają, że to tak naprawdę kłamstwo. Koty są świadome otoczenia, podczas gdy my stąpamy w nim ślepo, nie zwracając na nic uwagi.   
— Kiedykolwiek chciała pani pozostać kotem, pani profesor? — zapytała nieśmiało Hermiona.   
McGonagall posłała jej ciepły uśmiech.  
— Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że czasem rozważałam taką możliwość, panno Granger, szczególnie w obliczu przerażającego stosu esejów z transmutacji. Ale gdybym została zbyt długo w tamtej formie, straciłabym chęć powrotu do postaci człowieka i kto miałby wtedy oko na Gryffindor? Wiecie, ktoś musi was doglądać.   
— Nigdy by pani nie pozwoliła, by jakiś uczeń Gryffindoru został zapomniany jak Sally Anna, prawda? — szepnął Harry. Czy to jego wyobraźnia, czy McGonagall zawahała się chwilę nim odpowiedziała?  
— Nie pozwoliłabym żeby ktokolwiek został zapomniany w Hogwarcie, jeżeli mogłabym na to coś poradzić, panie Potter. Nawet ten niereformowalny młodzieniec, z którym byłam na trzech przedziwnych randkach w 1942, mimo że do teraz staram się wyprzeć ich detale z pamięci  
Hermiona się zaśmiała, ale Harry zapytał zaciekawiony:  
— Jakie było jego imię, profesor McGonagall?  
— Harry! — Hermiona dała mu kuksańca między żebra. — To naprawdę nie nasza sprawa, nie sądzisz?  
Ale McGonagall nie wyglądała na obrażoną, rzuciła mu tylko długie taksujące spojrzenie zanim odparła:   
— Może czasami, panno Granger, jest lepiej zadać za dużo pytań niż za mało. Nie mam nic przeciwko wyjawieniu panu jego imienia, panie Potter. To imię, które jest wam dobrze znane — Harry uznał, że wykrył lekkie drżenie w jej głosie. — A brzmi ono Tom Riddle.  
— Voldemort?  
— Wtedy nie był jeszcze Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Był zwykłym uczniem, ponadto bardzo czarującym. Ale proszę mi uwierzyć, były chwile, w których chciałam wymazać pamięć o tych trzech wizytach w Hogsmeade ze wszystkich moich wspomnień.   
— Ale nie zrobiła tego pani.  
McGonagall westchnęła.   
— Nie, nie zrobiłam. Wierzę, że że nawet wspomnienie czegoś tak wstydliwego nie powinna być wymazana. Jeśli pozwolimy sobie zapomnieć o błędach przeszłości, ryzykujemy popełnieniem podobnych w przyszłości. Wolę myśleć, że jestem teraz lepiej przygotowana do walki o dobro, gdyż wiem jak łatwo jest można zostać oczarowanym przez zło… — urwała. Zamyśliła się na chwilę, po czym rzuciła dziarsko: — A teraz biegnijcie już może na herbatę, co? Wydaje mi się, że dyrektor powinien być już w Wielkiej Sali.   
Dyrektor jest w Wielkiej Sali? Harry i Hermiona wymienili krótkie spojrzenie i ruszyli, w milczącej zgodzie, w stronę jego biura.   
Odkryli, że przestronny pokój był pusty, oczywiście poza Fawkesem, który wyglądał na wyjątkowo rozczochranego, Tiarą Przydziału i rzędem poważnych portretów na ścianach.  
Stanęli na chwilę, oglądając w ciszy portrety. Niektóre z imion wyrytych na ramach były znane Harry’emu. Armando Dippet, delikatny, łysiejący człowiek, był dyrektorem przed Dumbledorem. Phineas Nigellus Black, wyniosły czarodziej z niewielką brodą, był bez wątpienia spokrewnionym ze zbiegłym śmierciożercą – Syriuszem Blackiem. Był też zaniepokojony Quentin Trimble, autor... jednego z jego podręczników na pierwszym roku? A tak, „Mroczne Siły: podręcznik samoobrony”. Harry spojrzał niepewnie na profesora Trimble, który wyglądał jakby właśnie się dowiedział, że ciemne moce mogą go dopaść w każdej chwili. Rozpoznawał też Phyllidę Spore, uroczą czarownicę ubraną na zielono, autorkę książki o zielarstwie z jego pierwszego roku.   
— Dzień dobry, dzieci — powiedział uprzejmie jeden z portretów. Była to wesoło wyglądająca wiedźma w staromodnym ubraniu. Harry wypatrzył na jej ramie imię Dilys Derwent.   
— Dzień dobry, profesor Derwent — powiedział nieśmiało. — Jestem Harry Potter, a to moja przyjaciółka Hermiona Granger.  
— Och, wiem kim jesteś — odpowiedziała uśmiechem. — Słynny Harry Potter! Słyszeliśmy twoją rozmowę z Tiarą Przydziału jakiś czas temu. Rozmawialiśmy o tej małej zagadce, prawda, Everard?  
— Rzeczywiście — powiedział porter raczej dziarskiego mężczyzny w białej koszuli z niezwykłą ilością plisów. — Bardzo intrygująca zagadka, panie Potter, bardzo.  
— Widzisz, nie ma tu zbyt wiele do roboty — doszedł ich pogardliwy głos Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka. — Jestem wyczerpany oglądaniem Dumbledore’a ciągle pracującego nad jego wciąż niedokończoną encyklopedią goblińskiego humoru.  
— Jesteście choć trochę bliżej odkrycia prawdy o dziewczynce, która zniknęła? — zapytała niecierpliwe Phyllida Spore. — Jej zniknięcie zaniepokoiło nas wszystkich, ale mnie najbardziej, gdyż była z mojego domu.   
— Profesor Spore — powiedziała Hermiona wpatrując się w portret byłej dyrektorki. — Były dwie dziewczynki, które zniknęły: Sally Anna i uczennica, która zniknęła w 1896.  
Phylida uśmiechnęła się do niej.  
— Jesteśmy tego świadomi, moja droga, ale tylko jedno zniknięcie jest tajemnicą. Tiara Przydziału może nie pamiętać imienia pierwszej dziewczynki, ale ja tak.  
Harry spojrzał na nią.   
— Pamięta pani jej imię?  
— Oczywiście. Nie można zmienić pamięci portretu, chyba że go zniszczysz. Jesteśmy wspomnieniami, kochany, i przypominamy sobie dokładnie to co pamiętali nasi odpowiednicy, ni mniej ni więcej. Kobieta, którą reprezentuję, profesor Spore, była dyrektorką w 1896, i pamiętam wszystko o uczniach, którzy tu byli za jej czasów.   
Serce Harry’ego załomotało w jego piersi.   
— Kim więc ona była, ta piąta dziewczynka, przydzielona do Hufflepuffu w 1896? Może pani powiedzieć jej się nazywała?  
— Oczywiście, że mogę — odparła uprzejmie pani Sprout. — Ale nie było żadnej szczególnej tajemnicy stojącej za jej zniknięciem. Ta biedna mała dziewczynka miała problemy psychiczne. Pochodziła ze starej, magicznej rodziny, a oni chcieli ją wysłać do Hogwartu. Szybko jednak okazało się, że jej umysł ma okropne problemy i nie mogła w żadnym stopniu kontrolować swojej magii. Biedne dziecko powodowało jeden nieumyślny wypadek za drugim, więc rodzina zdecydowała się zabrać ją ze szkoły zaledwie po tygodniu. Jeden z jej krewnych zdecydował się później na wymazanie jej imienia z kronik szkolnych, by ukryć to, co mogło się okazać wstydliwe dla jego rodziny.  
— Jak miała na imię? — głos Harry’ego przerodził się w szept.   
— Ariana. Ariana Dumbledore.  
— Siostra profesora Dumbledore’a? —głos Hermiony był ledwie słyszalny.  
Profesor Spore westchnęła.   
— Tak, jego siostra. Biedna mała dziewczynka; zmarła kilka lat później. Profesor Dumbledore nigdy nie pogodził się z jej śmiercią. Nie wydaje mi się, by pogodził się z tym nawet po tylu latach  
— Och — Harry zamarł, starając się zrozumieć. Poczuł dłoń Hermiony wsuwającą się w jego i ścisnął ją wdzięczny. — Ale jeśli ona… umarła, jak mógł ją przywrócić do życia?  
— Przywrócić do życia? Nie bądź głupcem, chłopcze — powiedział profesor Black pogardliwie. — Jest i była martwa.   
— Ale my mamy powód by wierzyć, sir, że te dwie dziewczynki oddzielone różnicą dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu lat to ta sama osoba — powiedziała Hermiona. Phineas Nigellus Black prychnął, ale Hermiona kontynuowała: — Proszę, niech pani powie, jak wyglądała Ariana Dumbledore.   
— Ariana? — profesor Spore zamyśliła się na chwilę. — Była blada i bojaźliwa, z jasnymi włosami i piegami. Jej oczy były niebieskie, jak jej brata.   
Harry zabrał kawałek pergaminu i pióro z biurka Dumbledore’a.   
— Czy może wyglądała tak?   
Harry nigdy nie był szczególnie dobry w rysowaniu, ale był w stanie naszkicować znośny portret Sally Anny, który pokazał profesor Spore. Jej oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy ujrzała rysunek i westchnęła cicho.   
— Czy wy sugerujecie, że Sally Anna i Ariana Dumbledore to ta sama osoba?

Mężczyzna, którego nazwano Everardem wyglądał na zmieszanego.  
— Nie wiem jak to możliwe. Jak mówił Phineas, Ariana zmarła ponad 90 lat temu. Jak to mogłaby być ta sama osoba, która zniknęła dwa lata temu z Hufflepuffu? To zwyczajnie niemożliwe.   
— Za tą zagadką stoi jakaś mroczna siła, zapamiętajcie moje słowa — szepnął portret Quentina Trimble. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie za swoje ramię, jakby się spodziewał ciemnych mocy schowanych gdzieś za jego płótnem.   
— Och, nie bądź niedorzeczny, Quentinie — zbeształa go Dilys Derwent. — Na moją tiarę, czarna magia. Powinniśmy wspólnie nad tym pomyśleć, czyż nie? Ariana Dumbledore nie żyje. Osobiście uczestniczyłam w jej pogrzebie. Pamiętam to dobrze; co za smutna sprawa! Póki nie ma na świecie magii mogącej przywrócić ją do życia, to niemożliwe, by Sally Anna i Ariana były tą samą osobą.   
— A co jeśli byłaby portretem, jak wy? —zapytał Harry z wahaniem. — Gdyby jej portret namalowano portret po jej śmierci, byłoby możliwe by go ożywić? Mogłaby wyjść z portretu, by stać się jednym z wielu uczniów Hogwartu?   
Profesor Derwent spojrzała na niego z litością.   
— Moje drogie dziecko, jeżeli byłoby możliwe by osoba z portretu mogła znowu żyć, to nie sądzisz, że nasi bliscy przywróciliby także i nas?  
— Twoi bliscy może — zabrzmiał gorzko Phineas Nigellus. — Nie mogę tego jednak powiedzieć o swoich niewdzięcznych potomkach.   
— Nikt nie może ożywić portretu — rzekła miękko Phylida Spore. — Nawet Albus Dumbledore.   
— Sally Anna nie była portretem — mruknęła sennie Tiara Przydziału ze swojej półki. — Była prawdziwą dziewczynką.   
— A jednak — szepnęła profesor Spore. — Portret, który naszkicowałeś, Harry, bazujący na twoich wspomnieniach o Sally Annie, pokazuje twarz Ariany…  
Harry ścisnął dłoń Hermiony i spojrzał bezsilnie na rząd portretów.   
— Ale w takim razie to… to nie ma żadnego sensu.To wszystko jest niemożliwe…  
— Chyba, że coś przegapiliśmy — stwierdziła cicho Hermiona.


	9. Rozdział 9

Rozdział 9

Kiedy Harry i Hermiona schodzili krętymi schodami po wizycie w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, do ich uszu dobiegł niewyraźny pomruk z Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy dopijali jeszcze herbatę.

\- Biuro McGonagall – szepnęła szybko Hermiona. - Szkolne archiwa... chodź, Harry, pospieszmy się i zajrzyjmy do nich zanim wróci z herbaty.  
Harry i Hermiona wyruszyli do gabinetu McGonagall, ale ku ich wielkiemu rozczarowaniu, drzwi były zamknięte. Hermiona rozejrzała się ukradkiem po pustym korytarzu i wyjęła różdżkę. Wyszeptała "Alohomora", ale drzwi nawet nie drgnęły. Najwidoczniej McGonagall zamykała drzwi wyjątkowo dokładnie. Hermiona wypróbowała jeszcze pół tuzina innych zaklęć, ale nic się nie stało.  
\- Jak wiele znasz otwierających zaklęć, Hermiono? - zapytał Harry w zadumie. - Wiesz, byłabyś świetnym włamywaczem w świecie Mugoli. Jak Raffles. Albo francuski złodziej-dżentelmen Arsène Lupin. Albo dzielny Norweg Gjest Baardsen – kolekcja książek pani Figg była interesująca, choć o trochę wąskiej tematyce. Opowieści o przystojnych włamywaczach z jakiegoś powodu zajmowały znaczące miejsce w jej kolekcji.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
\- Och, ty jednak czytasz książki! - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - No cóż, gdybyś przeczytał też "Historię Hogwartu" to wiedziałbyś, że wszyscy wspomniani przez ciebie dżentelmeni byli czarodziejami, a nie Mugolami, aczkolwiek używali magii do raczej podejrzanych moralnie celów.

Ponownie wycelowała różdżką w drzwi i powiedziała z determinacją "Ethpthah!", ale drzwi uparcie pozostały zamknięte.  
\- Cholera! McGonagall naprawdę wie jak zamknąć drzwi! - powiedziała Hermiona sfrustrowana. Ale kiedy mieli już w rozpaczy odstąpić, ciężkie dębowe drzwi nagle się otworzyły.

Zgredek stał na progu, szczerząc się do nich.  
\- Harry Potter, sir, oraz panienka Granger! Zgredek zastanawiał się kto klekotał drzwiami. Zgredek nie wiedział, że to byliście wy – tak to by wcześniej otworzył. Zgredek pomyślał, że to dobra chwila żeby znowu przyjrzeć się szkolnym kronikom, Harry Potter, sir.

Wdzięczni weszli do pokoju i zamknęli za sobą drzwi.  
\- Jak się tu dostałeś, Zgredku? - zapytał zaciekawiony Harry. Czy to możliwe, zastanawiał się, by Zgredek znał więcej otwierających zaklęć niż Hermiona? Nie, niemożliwe.  
Mały skrzat wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Zgredek aportował się w gabinecie profesor McGonagall, sir.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego.  
\- Ale to niemożliwe, Zgredku. Nie da się aportować w murach Hogwartu. Tak napisano w pierwszym rozdziale "Historii Hogwartu" – w tym momencie zmarszczyła się. - Nie, czekaj, przecież już się aportowałeś w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, prawda? Ale książka...  
\- Ach, ale Zgredek sądzi, że książka była napisana przez czarodzieja, panienko Granger. A czarodzieje nie wiedzą wszystkiego o magii, jeśli może prosić o wybaczenie. Czarodzieje nie mogę aportować i deportować się wewnątrz szkoły, ale skrzaty domowe już tak. Zgredek myśli, że autor tej książki nigdy nie rozmawiał ze skrzatami, panienko.  
\- Naprawdę? - Hermiona wyglądała na zszokowaną.  
\- Tutaj, panienko. Zgredek odnalazł szkolne kroniki z 1896 – Zgredek wskazał pokrytą starym tuszem księgę, która leżała otwarta na biurku profesor McGonagall.

Harry i Hermiona nachylili się nad antycznym tomem. Eleganckim charakterem pisma wypisano imiona i nazwiska czterech dziewczynek przydzielonych do Hufflepuffu w roku 1896. Ale czy tam też nie było pustego miejsca? Tak, widzieli linijkę na jeszcze jedno imię.

\- Hermiono, zmieniacz czasu... - szepnął Harry.

Hermiona ściągnęła z szyi zmieniacz czasu i drżącą ręką przytknęła go do strony. Wtedy zaczęła gwałtownie obracać wskazówkę. Zgredek stanął na palcach, aby lepiej widzieć.

We troje patrzyli na pożółkłą stronę pokrytą kweicistym, staromodnym stylem pisma. Najpierw nic się nie działo, ale po kilku minutach coś się stało z nadmiarowym pustym miejscem. Nowe imię pojawiło się tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą nie było nic. Harry czuł jak wali mu serce, gdy głośno odczytał: "Abbott, Dorothea. Doge, Hazel. Dumbledore, Ariana. Sprout, Demeter. Zeller, Amaryllis".

Ona tam była! Ariana Dumbledore była w Hogwarcie przez kilka dni w roku 1896, zanim usunięto jej imię ze szkolnych kronik. Ariana Dumbledore uczęszczała do Hogwartu przez siedem dni, tak jak Sally Anna.

\- Przesuńmy się do przodu w czasie i zobaczmy jak wyglądały zapiski z jesieni 1991 – powiedziała skwapliwie Hermiona. Odsunęła od strony zmieniacz czasu i Harry obserwował zafascynowany jak Ariana Dumbledore powoli zniknęła, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu.

Hermiona przewracała szybko karty księgi, póki nie znalazła się na roku 1991. W sumie było dziewięć imion pod nagłówkiem "Uczniowie pierwszego roku, Dom Hufflepuff". Były tam imiona pięciu chłopców, a pod nimi imiona czterech dziewczyn. Ale czy na tej stronie też nie było przerwy między Megan Jones a Leanne Robinson?

Hermiona ponownie umieściła zmieniacz na stronie i przekręciła wskazówkę. Harry wstrzymał oddech. Czyje imię pojawi się teraz na liście? Sally Anny Perks czy Ariany Dumbledore?  
Powoli, jakby pisana przez niewidzialną rękę, pojawiła się nowa pozycja na liście: "Sally Anna Perks".

\- Spójrz – szepnęła Hermiona. - To imię zapisano w cudzysłowiu. Żadne inne tak nie ma - miała rację. Małe cudzysłowie dryfowało przed i po imieniu, jakby stara księga czuła się zmuszona, żeby zaznaczyć, że ani przez chwilę nie wierzyła, że "Sally Anna Perks" to prawdziwie imię tej dziewczynki.  
\- Proszę spojrzeć na margines, panienko – zaskrzeczał Zgredek. I rzeczywiście, pojawił się mały znak na marginesie, prawie zbyt mały by go dostrzec, składający się z dwóch liter: AD. Czy oto widzieli prawdziwe inicjały Sally Anny, czy to były po prostu inicjały osoby, która zapisała imiona?

Głośny chrzęst bez ostrzeżenia zakłócił spokój pomieszczenia i Harry i Hermiona obrócili się przerażeni. Zgredka już przy nich nie było. Gdzie on zniknął?  
W kolejnej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i profesor McGonagall wkroczyła do swojego biura w towarzystwie Snape'a. Serce Harry'ego zamarło.

\- Interesująca teoria, Severusie – mówiła McGonagall. - Ale nie wydaje mi się, by zastąpienie mięty polej kocimiętką sprawiłoby, że eliksir miałby takie samo działanie na koty jak na ludzi. Oczywiście bez przeszkód możesz korzystać z moich osobistych zapasów kocimiętki...  
Przerwała nagle, gdy tylko pochwyciła spojrzenie Harry'ego i Hermiony.  
\- Och...

Odziany w czerń mistrz eliksirów zwrócił się do dwójki Gryfonów z niejakim zainteresowaniem w głosie.  
\- Wydaje się, że schwytaliśmy parę intruzów – powiedział miękko. - Myślałem, że zazwyczaj zamykasz drzwi, Minerwo?  
\- Ja... tak, zamykam. Panie Potter i panno Granger, nie rozumiem... jak się tu dostaliście?

"Mamy kłopoty" – pomyślał Harry. - "Nawet Hermiona nie jest w stanie się z tego wymówić."  
Jak się okazało, był w blędzie. Bez chwili wahania Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do nauczycieli. Wydawała się tak zachwycona ich widokiem, że każdy mógłby pomyśleć, że wkroczyli w trakcie odrobienia przez nią zadania za dodatkowe punkty, a nie w momencie kiedy myszkuje po gabinecie nauczycielki w czasie popołudniowej herbaty.  
Jeszcze przed sekundą w oczach Snape'a pojawił się triumfalny błysk i Harry uznał, że właśnie obmyślił wyjątkowo nieprzyjemną karę dla dwojga uczniów przyłapanych na włamaniu. Ale błysk powoli zniknął, kiedy mistrz eliksirów zderzył się z pewnym siebie uśmiechem Hermiony.   
\- Co-...co to wszystko ma znaczyć, panno Granger? - zapytał, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie profesor McGonagall.  
\- Po prostu odrabiamy nasze zadanie domowe, proszę pana – odparła uprzejmie Hermiona.  
\- Zadanie domowe? - znajomy sarkazm powrócił do głosu Snape'a. - Umieram z ciekawości, panno Granger, który to nauczyciel poprosił was o włamanie się do gabinetu pani profesor podczas jej nieobecności.  
\- Pan, panie profesorze – odparła uroczo Hermiona.  
\- Ja...co? - na twarzy Snape'a wykwitło zdziwienie. - Panno Granger, czy pożegnała się pani ze swoim rozsądkiem?  
\- Po prostu kończyliśmy zadanie dodatkowe, które zadał nam pan na początku semestru, proszę pana – powiedziała niewinnie Hermiona.  
\- Dodatkowe zadanie? - Snape wpatrywał się w nią tępo.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze. Zapytałam pana czy kiedykolwiek wykryto jakiekolwiek błędy w hogwarckich podręcznikach. Po odjęciu pięciu punktów od Gryffindoru za samo zadanie takiego pytania powiedział pan, że jeśli ktokolwiek będzie w stanie udowodnić, że w którymś z podręczników są błędne informacje, wynagrodzi pan takiego ucznia dwudziestoma pięcioma punktami za każdy wykryty błąd.  
\- Rozumiem... - wyraz oczu Snape'a był trudny do zinterpretowania. Przez krótką, absurdalną chwilę Harry mógłby przysiąc, że pojawiło się tam uznanie, ale po chwili odrzucił tę dziką myśl. - I jaki to błąd pani wykryła, panno Granger, wchodząc do gabinetu nauczycielki bez pozwolenia? - zapytał miękko.  
\- Dwa błędy, proszę pana – odpowiedziała uprzejmie Hermiona. - Po pierwsze, że aportacja wewnątrz Hogwartu jednak jest możliwa.  
\- Aportowaliście się w moim biurze? - McGonagall wyglądała na skołowaną. - Ale jesteście oboje zbyt młodzi na aportację i nigdy nie uczyliście się jak to zrobić.  
\- To nie my aportowaliśmy się w pani biurze, pani profesor – powiedział szybko Harry. - Zrobił to ktoś inny za naszą namową i to właśnie ta osoba otworzyła nam drzwi od środka, aby potwierdzić że aportacja się udała. My...nie chcieliśmy, żeby jacyś inni uczniowie zobaczyli to doświadczenie, żeby nie dawać im pomysłów. Pomyśleliśmy więc, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli ktoś aportuje się w gabinecie nauczyciela wtedy, kiedy powinien być on pusty.  
\- Naprawdę? - profesor McGonagall spojrzała na niego zamyślona. - No cóż, to by wyjaśniało jakim cudem weszliście do pokoju z niezłamywalnym magicznym zamknięciem. Ale kto aportował się w szkole i jak?  
\- Skrzat domowy, pani profesor – powiedział Harry. - Magia skrzatów domowych różni się od magii czarodziejów, mogą więc obchodzić niektóre zaklęcia nałożone na wnętrze Hogwartu. Ale prosimy, pani profesor, nie chcielibyśmy żeby ten skrzat miał problemy i musiał się ukarać, więc wolelibyśmy nie zdradzać jego imienia  
\- Skrzat domowy? - Snape był widocznie zainteresowany. - Tak... wydaje się to dość prawdopodobne. Być może rzeczywiście istnieje wyjątek od zakazu aportacji w murach Hogwartu. Bardzo niepokojące! Wyobraźmy sobie, że jeden z popleczników Czarnego Pana zapragnąłby zamordować pana Pottera – wszystko, co musiałby zrobić, to rozkazać swojemu skrzatowi, aby aportował się on w wieży Gryffindoru i zasztyletował pana Pottera we śnie...  
Jego spojrzenie pozostało chwilę dłużej na Harrym i chłopiec miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że wyobraźnię Snape'a właśnie zajmuje tragiczne nocne zasztyletowanie Harry'ego Pottera.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, proszę pana, żeby poplecznicy Sami-Wiecie-Kogo byli na tyle zainteresowani życiem swoich skrzatów domowych, żeby przejmowali się sposobem działania ich magii – powiedziała chłodno Hermiona.  
Snape rozważał przez chwilę jej słowa.  
\- Być może ma pani rację. Niemniej wydaje mi się, że powinienem powiadomić dyrektora o tej luce w obronie Hogwartu. A jaki miałby być ten drugi błąd, który odnalazła pani w podręcznikach, panno Granger?  
Hermiona wskazała otwarte tomiszcze na biurku McGonagall.  
\- Szkolne kroniki, proszę pana. "Historia Hogwartu" wyraźnie zaznacza, że w każdym roku do każdego z czterech domów przydzielone zostaje tyle samo uczniów. A jednak odkryliśmy dwa roczniki, w których dom Hufflepuff miał o jednego mniej niż pozostałe, 1896 oraz 1991.  
\- Rozumiem. 1896 i 1991 – McGonagall już się uśmiechała. Pochwyciła spojrzenie Snape'a i szybko powiedziała. - Cóż, niezależnie od tego jak jesteście bystrzy, nie mogę wam pozwolić na wchodzenie do mojego gabinetu bez pozwolenia albo przeglądanie tajnych archiwów bez mojej wiedzy. To będzie strata dziesięciu punktów Gryffindoru.  
\- Dziesięć punktów? Tylko tyle za włamanie i wtargnięcie do gabinetu? Nie możesz być poważna, Minerwo – Snape wyglądał na rozdrażnionego.  
Profesor McGonagall zerknęła na niego znad okularów.  
\- Dziesięć punktów, Severusie. Wielki cios dla Gryffindoru, to oczywiste, ale jestem skłonna stwierdzić, że dodatkowe punkty, które obiecałeś pannie Granger, pomogą nam mimo wszystko wygrać Puchar Domów.  
Snape wlepił w Harry'ego i Hermionę spojrzenie pełne odrazy.  
\- Niech będzie, pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Minus jeden za krzywy krawat, panie Potter.  
\- Lepiej już uciekajcie, dzieci – powiedziała szybko profesor McGonagall. - A teraz, Severusie, wracając do kocimiętki...  
Harry i Hermiona wyszli zanim Snape mógł wymyśleć kolejny powód do odjęcia punktów. Gdy tylko zamknęli za sobą drzwi, usłyszeli głos Snape'a:  
\- Swoją drogą to przedziwna anomalia, ten niedomiar uczniów Hufflepuffu na dwóch rocznikach. Prawie tak jakby dwoje uczniów po prostu wyparowało ze szkoły.  
I usłyszeli odpowiedź McGonagall, o nierozpoznawalnym przez dębowe drzwi tonie:  
\- Zaiste bardzo ciekawe, Severusie.

~*~

Harry chwycił Hermionę za rękę.  
\- Chodźmy sprawdzić, czy profesor Sprout wróciła już z herbaty.  
\- Powinna być w którejś cieplarni – powiedziała Hermiona roztargniona. - Snape ma rację, Harry, twój krawat jest bardzo krzywy. Daj, zaraz go...  
\- Lubię nosić przekrzywione – odparł Harry zniecierpliwiony. - Hermiono, jedna z dziewczynek przydzielonych z Arianą Dumbledore do Hufflepuffu nazywała się Demeter Sprout. Być może jest spokrewniona z profesor Sprout. Chodźmy się dowiedzieć.

Odnaleźli profesor Sprout w odległej cieplarni. Była po łokcie w ziemi – najwyraźniej była w trakcie przesadzania małego wykrzywionego drzewa pokrytego dużymi srebrno-niebieskimi skorupami. Pomachała im radośnie przeraźliwie brudną ręką.  
\- Hej, witajcie! Przybyliście w odpowiedniej chwili – pąki drzewa małżowego zaraz się otworzą.  
\- Drzewa małżowego? - Harry spojrzał powątpiwająco na połyskujące skorupy. Nagle jedna po drugiej zaczęły drżeć i połowy każdej skorupy rozsunęły się powoli. Z pęknięć wychyliły się małe dzióbki. Nie minęło długo nim całe drzewo pokryło się tuzinami mokrych, wymiętych gąsiątek.  
Harry sięgnął i delikatnie dotknął jednego. Mały ptaszek spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi, czarnymi oczyma i czule dziobnął go w palec.  
\- Gąski bernikle! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Są straszliwie rzadkie. Jak udało się pani zdobyć drzewo małżowe, pani profesor?

Profesor Sprout sięgnęła do pudełka z robakami i z uśmiechem zaczęła karmić ptaki.  
\- Moja siostra przysłała mi je z wyspy Man, gdzie teraz mieszka. Zostało tam jeszcze kilka dzikich drzew małżowych. Moja rodzina od zawsze kochała rośliny i drzewa.  
\- Pani profesor? - powiedział nieśmiale Harry. - Tak naprawdę przybyliśmy, żeby spytać o pani krewną. Natknęliśmy się na dawną wzmiankę o uczennicy z Hogwartu, dziewczynce o imieniu Demeter Sprout. Była w Hufflepuffie.  
Profesor Sprout uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
\- Ciotka Demeter! Tak, rzeczywiście była Puchonką, tak jak ja. Do dzisiaj pamiętam jak bardzo była zadowolona słysząc, że jestem w Hufflepuffie, jej starym domu. Niestety odeszła zanim zostałam opiekunem domu. Byłaby taka dumna!..  
\- Opowiadała pani może jakieś historie o innych Puchonach, z którymi była wtedy na roku? - zapytał delikatnie Harry.  
Profesor Sprout odłożyła pudełko robaków i wytarła ręce w fartuch.  
\- Och, tak, moi drodzy. Wspaniałe opowieści, które pamiętała ze starych czasów! - zachichotała. - Mała Augusta Moon najwidoczniej moglaby nauczyć bliźniaków Weasleyów tego i owego o żartach. Cóż z niej było za utrapienie! Ale to było przed przybyciem pani Longbottom, oczywiście. Babcia Neville'a jest dość surową damą dzisiaj.  
\- Pani profesor, czy pamięta pani, żeby pani ciotka wspominała o siostrze dyrektora, Arianie Dumbledore? - Harry wstrzymał oddech.  
\- Ariana Dumbledore? - profesor Sprout zamilkła na moment, po czym wymamrotała – A teraz powiedzcie mi, gdzie o niej słyszeliście?  
\- Raczej nagle opuściła Hogwart, prawda? - powiedziała niewinnie Hermiona. - Tak jak Sally Anna Perks.  
\- Sally Anna Perks? A kto to? - profesor Sprout wydawała się poważnie zakłopotana. - Nigdy o niej nie słyszałam, ale Ariana Dumbledore rzeczywiście opuściła nagle szkołę, biedne dziecko.

Westchnęła i pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, zeby dyrektorowi się spodobało, że spacerujecie sobie i rozmawiacie o Arianie, to dla niego bardzo bolesny temat. Zapamiętajcie więc, że pozostaje to między nami. Wydaje się, że już nikt nie pamięta o małej Arianie. Ale ja znam jej imię, oczywiście, z opowieści ciotki Demeter. Ariana była uroczą małą dziewczynką, ale miała jakieś problemy psychiczne. Tuż po jej przybyciu zdarzył się straszliwy wypadek i rodzina musiała zabrać ją ze szkoły. Najwidoczniej grupa chłopców wyśmiewała się z niej i jej przyjaciółki Amaryllis i Ariana wpadła w furię. Kompletnie straciła kontrolę nad magią i bardzo poważnie zraniła jednego z tych chłopców, Cygnusa Blacka. Z tego co o nim słyszałam, najpewniej sobie zasłużył, ale rodzina Dumbledore'a uznała, że dalszy pobyt Ariany w Hogwarcie byłby zbyt niebezpieczny. Była tam jedynie przez tydzień, biedna dziewczynka. Umarła kilka lat później. To było tak smutne! Była śliczną małą istotką. Miała niebieskie oczy, tak jak jej brat Albus...

\- Skąd... skąd pani wie jak oni wyglądała? - zmarszczył się Harry. - Pani ciotka ją pani opisała, czy widziała pani jakiś jej obraz?  
Profesor Sprout smutno pokręciła głową.  
\- Och, widziałam jej portret, oczywiście.  
\- Jest gdzieś portret Ariany? - serce Harry'ego wściekle łomotało. - Tutaj, w Hogwarcie?  
\- Nie, wisi on w gospodzie "Pod Świńskim Łbem" w Hogsmeade, w pokoju na piętrze – profesor Sprout westchnęła. - Biedny Albus. To musiał być dla niego wielki cios.  
\- Rozumiem... - szepnął Harry. - Dziękujemy, pani profesor. Będziemy już uciekać.  
\- Kiedy tylko zechcesz, drogi chłopcze. Gąski bernikle będą gotowe już jutro, żeby oderwać się od drzewa. Powinniście przyjść i zobaczyć je, kiedy zaczną latać – uśmiechnęła się. - Wiecie - niewielu ludzi ma świadomość, że niektóre ptaki rosną na drzewach.

~*~

Zaczynało się ściemniać, kiedy Harry i Hermiona wychylili się z Miodowego Królestwa pod peleryną-niewidką i udali w stronę gospody. Harry częściowo spodziewał się, że Hermiona będzie miała coś przeciwko zaprzepaszczeniu całego wieczoru odrabiania zadania domowego, ale cicho wsunęła się z nim pod pelerynę i bez słowa towarzyszyła mu w podróży przez tajemne przejście.  
Świński Łeb zapełniony był różnego typu gośćmi, z których wiele okrywało się kapturami i płaszczami. Harry spostrzegł kilka groteskowych twarzy osób, które najpewniej były potomstwem goblinów i wiedźm oraz innych, w których żyłach płynęło raczej więcej niż mniej krwi trolli. Harry i Hermiona przekradali na palcach przez niechlujne pomieszczenie, ciągle skryci pod peleryną. Po dłuższej chwili dotarli do rozklekotanych schodów na tyłach. Stopnie skrzypiały pod ich stopami, ale klienci gospody zdawali się zbyt zajęci swoimi ciemnymi sprawami, by to zauważyć.  
Na szczycie schodów był wielki, ponury salon. Nad nierozpalonym kominkiem wisiał portret małej dziewczynki z blond włosami. Harry patrzył na niego z zapartym tchem.

Sally Anna Perks. Była tak urocza i zdezorientowana jak podczas Ceremonii Przydziału.  
\- Halo? Jest tam kto? - powiedział delikatnie portret.  
Harry zdjął pelerynę-niewidkę i podniósł wzrok na znajomą twarz dziewczynki.  
\- Ariana Dumbledore? - wyszeptał.  
Portret skinął.  
\- Jak miło kogoś widzieć – powiedziała słodko. - Zaczynałam się już nudzić.  
\- Ariana... - Harry starał się zapanować nad głosem. - Jesteśmy uczniami Hogwartu. Chodziłaś kiedykolwiek do Hogwartu, Ariano?  
Dziewczynka na portrecie wyglądała na poddenerwowaną.  
\- Tylko przez chwilę. Rozumiecie, był wypadek i powiedzieli, że muszę odejść. Amaryllis płakała i płakała, ale powiedzieli że nie byłoby bezpiecznie trzymać mnie tam dłużej.  
\- A wróciłaś później do Hogwartu, Ariano? - zapytała delikatnie Hermiona.  
\- Później? - portret Ariany wyglądał na zakłopotany. - Nie, nigdy nie wróciłem do Hogwartu po wypadku. Ale Albus i Aberforth już tak. Tak chciałabym pojechać razem z nimi... - jej twarz przyjęła tęskny wyraz.  
Harry poczuł jak kręci mu się w głowie.  
"To była Sally Anna, taka jak ją ujrzałem na Ceremonii, a jednak Ariana nigdy nie wróciła do Hogwartu po 1896...". Jak to było możliwe?  
\- Ariana – szepnął. - Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Nie rozumiem niczego co dotyczy Sally Anny...  
Blada twarz Ariany lekko się rozpromieniła.  
\- O, więc wiecie o Sally Annie Perks?  
\- Co...? - Harry gapił się na nią. - Ariano, co wiesz o Sally Annie Perks?  
Ariana rozejrzała się po pokoju, tak jakby upewniała się że nikt jej nie podslucha, po czym powiedziała szeptem:  
\- Nie mówcie nikomu. To ja jestem Sally Anna Perks

Harry poczuł, że Hermiona nagle zadrżała przy jego boku, więc otoczył ją ramieniem. Hermiona wpatrywała się w portret, a jej twarz była całkiem blada.  
\- Ale myśleliśmy, że jesteś Arianą Dumbledore – powiedziała zachrypnięta. - Jak możesz być Sally Anną skoro jesteś Arianą?  
Portret zachichotał.  
\- Zabawne, prawda? Albus nie chce żebym o tym rozmawiała. Był taki zdenerwowany kiedy udawałam, że jestem Sally Anną. Ale to była strasznie zabawna gra, wiecie? Widziałam dzieci Mugoli w wiosce, które udawały, że są wiedźmami i wymyślały sobie mnóstwo magicznych imion. Wtedy pomyślałem, że może zabawnie by było poudawać Mugolkę. Starałam się uwierzyć, że jestem małą mugolską dziewczynką, która żyje w niemagicznym domu z piecem, który trzeba zapalać zapałkami i podłogami, które trzeba czyścić miotełką. Wymyśliłam sobie nawet mugolskie imię: Sally Anna Perks. Myślałam, że brzmi ładnie. Ale Albus nie lubił kiedy udawałam Mugolkę – mówił, że to niegodne.  
Zapatrzyła się melancholijnie na to wspomnienie.  
\- Myślę, że to była wspaniała zabawa, Ariano – powiedziała uprzejmie Hermiona i Ariana uśmiechnęła się radośnie.  
\- Ariano – szepnął Harry. - Czy kiedykolwiek udawałaś, że Sally Anna idzie do Hogwartu?  
\- Do Hogwartu? - Ariana pokręciła głową. - Nie, to by było głupie. Jest Mugolką, czyli nie mogła pójść do Hogwartu.  
\- Ale widziałem ją w Hogwarcie! - wybuchnął Harry. - Przydzielono ją do Hufflepuffu i wyglądała dokładnie jak ty...  
Delikatne niebieskie oczy Ariany spojrzały na niego rozkojarzone.  
\- Ale to niemożliwe – powiedziała miękko. - Sally Anna była udawana. Nigdy nie była prawdziwą osobą.  
\- Ale ja ją widziałem...  
\- Być może – powiedziała sennie Ariana. - Jesteś troszkę niezrównoważony, tak jak ja. Lepiej zachowaj to w sekrecie albo ciebie też odeślą do domu.


	10. Rozdział 10

Rozdział 10

Świński Łeb wydawał się jeszcze bardziej ponury w wydłużających się wieczornych cieniach. Harry i Hermiona kluczyli, niewidzialni, przez labirynt uginających się, rozklekotanych stołów i ław, w kierunku drzwi. Przybyło więcej gości, ale atmosfera w pubie wciąż wydawała się ponura i beznadziejna. Coś w dużym, słabo oświetlonym pokoju uderzyło swoją nienaturalnością Harry’ego. Przez chwilę nie mógł zupełnie tego zrozumieć, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że powinien słyszeć szum ludzi, których tak wielu zgromadziło się w pubie tego chłodnego wieczoru. Zamiast tego – ciężka, zmuszająca do rozmyślań cisza zalegała w pomieszczeniu, przerywana tylko szeptami i okazjonalnym brzękiem szklanek.   
Dwie ciemno odziane postacie siedziały skulone nad stołem w dalekim kącie.  
Czy to nie byli…?  
—Spójrz! — sapnął Harry blisko ucha Hermiony. — W rogu. Snape i Lupin! Co oni tutaj robią? Kto by pomyślał, że są kumplami poza szkołą?  
— Nie wydaje mi się by wyglądali szczególnie przyjaźnie — odszepnęła Hermiona. 

Podeszli bezgłośnie pod peleryną niewidką do miejsca, gdzie dwaj mężczyźni siedzieli i pili Ognistą Whisky. Snape i Lupin mówili szeptem, mimo że stolik obok był pusty. Harry i Hermiona wśliznęli się cicho na ławkę przy pustym stole, wcześniej upewniając się że są kompletnie zakryci. Snape zastygł w bezruchu na moment. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał w ich stronę. Ale potem, najwyraźniej zadowolony, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, zwrócił się do Lupina. Hermiona miała rację - nie było nic zbyt sympatycznego w ich rozmowie.  
— Wydaje ci się, że uwierzę, że nic nie wiesz o miejscu pobytu Syriusza Blacka? Był jednym z twoich najlepszych przyjaciół w czasach szkolnych. Myślisz, że o tym zapomniałem? — głos Snape’a był wyraźnie mroźny.   
Syriusz Black-zdrajca, był przyjacielem Lupina? Harry spróbował sobie wyobrazić łagodnego nauczyciela w potarganych ubraniach, śmiejącego się w Wielkiej Sali razem ze skazańcem z listów gończych o szalonym spojrzeniu. Ale może miało to sens; Black i Lupin byli przyjaciółmi jego ojca, więc ostatecznie musieli być także blisko ze sobą. Zastanawiał się, jak musiał czuć się Lupin gdy jego kolega stał się mordercą i zdrajcą. Zadrżał. Nic dziwnego, że nauczyciel wyglądał na tak zmęczonego i zatroskanego w tych dniach z przyjacielem-zdrajcą na wolności!  
Lupin wziął duży łyk Ognistej Whisky i spojrzał na Snape’a. Jego głos był niewyraźny, jakby pił już od jakiegoś czasu.   
— Syriusz i ja byliśmy ze sobą blisko w szkole, owszem, ale nasza przyjaźń szybko się zakończyła, gdy wydał Jamesa i Lily Potterów Voldemortowi na śmierć. Czy może zapomniałeś o tej części? Mogę cię zapewnić, że zabiję tego zdrajcę własnymi rękoma, jeżeli tylko go zobaczę.   
— Zastanawiam się… — powiedział miękko Snape. Brzmiał zadziwiająco trzeźwo. 

Lupin westchnął ciężko.   
— Severusie, posłuchaj, rozumiem że jesteś skoncentrowany na bezpieczeństwu Harry’ego teraz, kiedy Black jest na wolności, ale proszę, zrozum, że ty i ja jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. Dziękuję za zaproszenie mnie na drinka, nawet jeśli wiem, że to tylko po to by rozwiązać mi język.   
Nagle zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego przez okulary.  
— Chwila. Wlałeś veritaserum do mojej szklanki?  
— Oczywiście, że nie — powiedział łagodnie Snape.  
Lupin pokręcił głową ze znużeniem.   
— Zapewniam cię, że nie ma potrzeby przesłuchiwania mnie. Podejrzenie, że mógłbym w jakiś sposób pomagać Syriuszowi Blackowi jest absurdalne. Dobry Boże, Severusie, nie wiesz ile znaczy dla mnie Harry? Zrobiłbym wszystko, aby nie stała mu się krzywda i by ten zdrajca trzymał się z daleka.  
— Poznałeś chłopca zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu — zauważył chłodno Snape. — Trudno mi uwierzyć, że w tak krótkim czasie tak bardzo przywiązałeś się do tego dzieciaka.  
Lupin potrząsnął głową i zapatrzył w swoją Ognistą Whisky.   
— Mogłem poznać Harry’ego niedawno, — szepnął. — ale czuję jakbym znał go całe życie. To James, widzisz, mój najdroższy przyjaciel, cudownie przywrócony do życia. Pierwszy raz, gdy ujrzałem Harry’ego, myślałem, że mam halucynacje. Nadal mam fotografię Jamesa, zrobioną gdy miał trzynaście lat, tyle ile ma teraz Harry. Pierwszy raz kiedy spojrzałem na Harry’ego, myślałem, że to James; któremu przy pomocy jakiejś rzadkiej i nieznanej magii pozwolono wyjść z fotografii w świat Hogwartu…

Pod peleryną, Harry mógł słyszeć urywany oddech Hermiony. Szczęśliwie, dwaj profesorzy byli zbyt zajęci konwersacją, by ją usłyszeć.   
— Jest Jamesem, czyż nie? Tak samo aroganckim i lekkomyślnym jak jego ojciec — dało się słyszeć warczenie w głosie Snape, ale kiedy mistrz eliksirów ponownie przemówił, jego głos był jednak miękki: — Ale jego oczy są z pewnością takie jak jego matki… Zauważyłeś to kiedykolwiek, Remusie?  
Spojrzenia mężczyzn na chwilę się spotkały nad stołem. Zaszło między nimi coś, czego Harry nie mógł zrozumieć. Wtedy Lupin położył dłoń na ramieniu Snape’a i szepnął:  
— Nic nie może wrócić życia zmarłym, Severusie.   
— Najpewniej nie — Harry zobaczył drżenie ręki mistrza eliksirów, kiedy podnosił szklankę do ust i wypijał jej zawartość jednym haustem. 

Lupin przywołał barmana, który przyszedł i postawił bez słowa nowe drinki przed mężczyznami. Kiedy barman znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu, Lupin powiedział cicho:  
— Jednego dnia, Harry zapytał mnie o przywracanie życia zmarłym.   
Brwi Snape’a uniosły się.   
— Naprawdę? Zainteresowanie czarną magią, któżby pomyślał?  
Lupin uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Zakamuflował swoje pytanie jako zagadkę, ale wydaje mi się, że chciał zapytać czy istnieje możliwość przywrócenia komuś życia. Zajęło mi trochę zanim zrozumiałem co miał na myśli. Biedny chłopiec… Dorastanie bez rodziców musi być dla niego wyjątkowo ciężkie. Domyślam się, że jego mugolscy krewni są bardzo nieprzyjemni.  
— Są? Nie wiedziałem o tym — Snape wydawał się zaskoczony. — Ciekawe dlaczego dyrektor nigdy mi o tym nie wspomniał.   
— Może — powiedział Lupin, gapiąc się na drugiego nauczyciela nad stołem. — Profesor Dumbledore uznał, że nie obchodzi Cię to.  
— Rozumiem — w głosie Snape’a nie było najmniejszej emocji. Zajrzał tylko w swojego drinka w taki sposób jakby to był szczególnie fascynujący eliksir.   
— Nie mogę winić Harry’ego za tęsknotę za rodzicami, których nigdy nie poznał. Za chęć dowiedzenia się czy istnieje magia mogąca przywrócić ich do życia. Gdyby tylko była! Ale obaj wiemy, że nie ma mocy na ziemi, która może przezwyciężyć śmierć — Lupin upił duży łyk ze swojej szklanki. — Jeśli tylko można by przywrócić zmarłych do życia, myślę że wszyscy byśmy to zrobili.  
— Tak przypuszczam — stwierdził Snape cicho i opróżnił swoją szklankę. 

~*~

 

Słońce zachodziło w krwawych barwach za horyzontem, gdy Harry i Hermiona wychodzili na rześkie wieczorne powietrze.   
— Więc mała blada dziewczynka, którą widziałem jak przydzielano ją do Hufflepuffu, była tylko wytworem wyobraźni martwej dziewczynki… — Harry próbował zapanować nad głosem. — Może faktycznie jestem niezrównoważony…  
Poczuł uścisk Hermiony na swojej ręce pod peleryną. Jej głos był spokojny kiedy odpowiadała:  
— Nie bądź irracjonalny, Harry. Imię Sally Anny pokazywało się w szkolnych kronikach, prawda? I jak jedynie dziewczęca fantazja mogła sama zostawić niewidzialną kropkę na mapie Huncwotów? Była w Hogwarcie dziewczynka, która nazywała się Sally Anna, dwa lata temu i przydzielono ją do Hufflepuffu. Musi być jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie dla tego wszystkiego. Usiądźmy i przemyślmy wszystkie fakty od nowa.   
Harry poczuł się dziwnie komfortowo dzięki spokojnej postawie Hermiony. Było coś w jej chłodnej logice, co koiło niczym mroźne wieczorne powietrze pieszczące gorące policzki.

Hermiona doprowadziła go do ławki przed Miodowym Królestwem. Okno cukierni wciąż rzucało światło, choć o tej porze nie było wielu klientów. Magiczna wystawa wyglądała jasno i kusząco w gasnącym świetle zachodzącego słońca. Ulica zionęła pustką. „Nawet my tu nie jesteśmy - pomyślał Harry. - Jesteśmy niewidzialni, ukryci pod peleryną, tylko dwa bezcielesne głosy jesiennego wieczoru…”  
— Spróbujmy pomyśleć logicznie — powiedziała delikatnie Hermiona u jego boku. — Dziewczynkę, którą widziałeś dwa lata temu, przydzielono do Hufflepuffu pod imieniem „Sally Anna Perks”. Wiemy też, że wyglądała jak Ariana Dumbledore. Ariana powiedziała, że miała w zwyczaju udawać dziewczynkę Sally Annę Perks, więc miałoby sens, jeśli Ariana i Sally Anna to ta sama osoba.  
— Ale portret Ariany stwierdził, że Sally Anna nigdy nie istniała — szepnął Harry. — Wszyscy mówili, że Sally Anna nie jest prawdziwa, że tylko sobie ją wyobraziłem. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Puchoni… Na początku myślałem, że się mylili. Ale kiedy Sally Anna sama stwierdziła, że Sally Anna nie istnieje… — potrząsnął głową oszołomiony.   
— Ale widziałeś Sally Annę Perks w Hogwarcie, Harry, tak jak i Jęcząca Marta oraz kilka innych duchów. Ktoś był w Hogwarcie pod imieniem Sally Anna. Kimkolwiek była, pamiętała przyjaciółkę Ariany, Amarylis — kontynuowała spokojnie Hermiona. — I znała Hogwart lepiej niż jakikolwiek nowy uczeń powinien. Sally Anna wygląda dokładnie jak Ariana, wspominała przyjaciółkę Ariany i używała imienia wymyślonego przez Arianę. Czy nie ma więc podstaw, by założyć, że jakimś cudem to była Ariana? Ale teraz - jak to w ogóle możliwe? Ostatecznie, Ariana umarła dziewięćdziesiąt lat temu…   
Hermiona dotknęła złotego naszyjnika na swojej szyi.   
— Co jeśli Ariana też miała Zmieniacz Czasu? - szepnęła. - Może opuściła Hogwart w 1896 roku i przeniosła się chwilę później do Hogwartu w 1991. Podróż w czasie wyjaśniałaby jej dezorientację i może też to, dlaczego Sally Anna zniknęła z Hogwartu po tygodniu. McGonagall ostrzegała mnie, że to niebezpieczne podróżować tak daleko w czasie, bo jego struktura mogłaby się zacząć rozplatać. Ale co by się stało, gdyby rozplątaniu uległ nie czas, a podróżnik? Może Sally Anna przeniosła się tak daleko w przyszłość, że sama zaczęła się rozpadać, aż znikła. Może Ariana po prostu nie należała do tamtego czasu…

Harry przemyślał to chwilę. Wyobraził sobie małą dziewczynkę z portretu stojącą po środku Wielkiej Sali, czas wirował wokół niej…  
— Ale dlaczego teraz? — potrząsnął powoli głową. — Jeśli Ariana podróżowała w czasie, dlaczego przeniosła się dziewięćdziesiąt pięć lat w przyszłość? Dlaczego dziewięćdziesiąt pięć a nie sto? Albo dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć?  
Hermiona nieznacznie zmarszczyła brwi.   
— Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałam. Dziewięćdziesiąt pięć lat… Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć lat to pochodna dwóch magicznych liczb, dziewięć i jedenaście, i sto to dziesięć, liczba tetraktys, pomnożona przez siebie. Dziewięćdziesiąt pięć wydaje się być przypadkową liczbą, pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek znaczenia. Może jest jakiś inny powód dlaczego przybyła do Hogwartu akurat w 1991.   
— Ale nic znaczącego nie wydarzyło się w 1991, prawda?  
— Och, sama nie wiem, Harry — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. — Czy to nie rok, kiedy Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył przybył do Hogwartu?  
— Sugerujesz, że przybyła do Hogwartu, by mnie poznać? Ale nigdy się nie poznaliśmy ani nie rozmawialiśmy…  
— Nie — powiedziała Hermiona z zamyśleniem. — Ale ją pamiętałeś…  
— Ariana Dumbledore nie żyje — szepnął Harry. — Umarła dziewięćdziesiąt lat temu. Nie mogła podróżować w czasie. Nie możesz podróżować w czasie po swojej śmierci, prawda? A jej portret powiedział, że nigdy nie powróciła do Hogwartu po tamtym wydarzeniu.   
— Portret owszem — Hermiona była przez chwilę cicho. Potem dodała w zamyśleniu — Ale portret nie jest prawdziwą osobą, Harry. Portret tylko pamięta wydarzenia z chwili, gdy ta osoba nadal żyła. Więc portret nie jest w stanie pamiętać, co było później...  
— Kiedy osoba umiera? — Harry zadrżał. Czy Sally Anna była Arianą, która wróciła po śmierci? — Ale nie ma możliwości by kogoś ożywić, nie? — zawahał się mówiąc. — Nawet Kamień Filozoficzny może tylko przedłużyć życie, a nie je przywrócić… — Wyraźny obraz rozbłysnął nagle w jego umyśle: Dwugłowy mężczyzna, który był bojaźliwym Quirellem i strasznym Voldemortem w jednym, stojącym przed nim w podziemnej komnacie. Czyż Voldemort nie zniknął na lata, kiedy nie udało mu się zabić Harry’ego, zawieszony w bezkształtnej formie w nieznanej sferze, zanim przymocował się do jąkającego nauczyciela z Hogwartu? Potrzebował Kamienia Filozoficznego, by wrócić do rzeczywistości, do pełnego życia w normalnym ciele. Czy Ariana także była zawieszoną duszą, przywróconą do życia przez Kamień Filozoficzny? Nie, Ariana Dumbledore umarła, nie zniknęła. Albo tak wszyscy wierzyli…  
— W porządku, może Sally Anna nie mogła być osobiście Arianą, gdy Ariana była martwa. Ale możliwe, że Sally Anna była wspomnieniem Ariany przywróconym do życia — powiedziała miękko Hermiona. — Wiemy, że ludzie, którzy umarli mogą przebywać między żywymi na pewne sposoby: jako duchy, portrety, fotografie, karty z czekoladowych żab…

Obrócili się by spojrzeć na kolorową wystawę w oknie sklepu ze słodyczami przed nimi. Czekoladowa fontanna bulgotała leniwie po środku, otoczona przez miniaturowe Hogsmeade wyrzeźbione jedynie ze słodyczy. Czarni lukrecjowi dementorzy wydawali się uciekać w przerażeniu przed rozpryskującą się czekoladą. Przytulne piernikowe sklepy i delikatne chatki z kokosowych lodów były pokryte porządną warstwą cukru imitującą świeży śnieg. Ale pory roku były wymieszane, gdyż za miętowymi pałeczkami ogrodzeń kwitły kandyzowane fiołki i geranium. Czekoladowe żaby skakały leniwie przez ulice, których kostka brukowa zrobiona była z fasolek wszystkich smaków. Kolekcja kart z czekoladowych żab Rona była niczym w porównaniu z tą rozstawioną na obrzeżach cukierkowej wioski.   
Karta Dumbledore’a była między nimi; był zaangażowany w najwyraźniej bardzo ożywioną rozmowę z kartami Johna Dee i Gesara z Ling i wszyscy się śmiali, jakby ktoś właśnie opowiedział znakomity dowcip. 

Ale postacie wyśmienitych czarodziejów z kart z czekoladowych żab właściwie nigdy nie rozmawiały ze swoimi właścicielami; Harry o tym dobrze wiedział. W witrynie sklepowej nie siedział Dumbledore, a zaledwie kawałek tektury zaklętej tak, by przypominała dyrektora Hogwartu. Karta była tylko obrazem danej osoby, niczym więcej. Czarodziejski fotograf miał do czynienia z bardziej skomplikowaną magią niż na kartach - musiał uchwycić osobę taką, jaka była w momencie robienia zdjęcia. Osoba na fotografii mogła się poruszać, uśmiechać lub krzywo na ciebie patrzeć. Ale portrety wydawały się być tworzone przez jeszcze bardziej zaawansowaną magię: mogły mówić głosem osoby przedstawionej na obrazie, prowadzić rozmowę z żyjącymi, bądź wspominać życie nieobecnej już osoby.  
— Zastanawiam się — powiedział powoli. — czy istnieje magia podobna do tej, która sprawia, że portrety mogą mówić i pamiętać, tylko trochę bardziej zaawansowana… Coś, co pozwala pamiętanej osobie wrócić między żywych, raczej w trzech wymiarach, niż być uwięzionym w płaszczyźnie płótna…  
— Ale Tiara Przydziału powiedziała, że Sally Anna była żyjącą dziewczynką, a nie ożywionym portretem… Jaka jest inna magia zdolna dać życie wspomnieniu? — Hermiona wyglądała na zaintrygowaną. 

Harry spojrzał w połyskującą witrynę sklepową. Pusta, ciemniejąca ulica za nimi była odbita w oknie, ciemna rzeczywistość nakładała się na wesołe cukierkowe miasto. Harry ściągnął pelerynę niewidkę z siebie i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w jasnym oknie. Był! Jego twarz pojawiła się niewyraźnie, niczym ducha, pomiędzy kartami czekoladowych żab i opakowań bloku karaluchowego. Potargane, czarne włosy, okrągłe okulary… Jego twarz?... Przyjrzał się dokładniej. Nie, pomyślał, że nie jest jego. Tylko jego ojca. Widział twarz Jamesa Pottera w odbiciu szyby. Nie mógł widzieć dobrze swojego koloru oczu w oknie, możliwe że były bardziej niebieskie niż zielone… Jego włosy opadały na bliznę, może jej w ogóle nie było. Może to nie było jego odbicie, a jego ojca...

Sięgnął niezdecydowany do odbicia w szybie. Dotykał odbicia swojego ojca. Kto powiedział, że nie można przywrócić zmarłych do życia? Jest wspomnieniem swojego ojca, odbitym w magicznym oknie…  
Nagle zamarł. Gapił się, oczarowany, na swoje własne odbicie. Kreślił rysy twarzy w oknie trzęsącą się dłonią, a odbicie wyciągało dłoń by także go dotknąć.   
— Harry? — Hermiona wyszeptała jego imię. — Coś nie tak? Na co patrzysz?  
— Na mojego ojca — powiedział Harry ochryple. — Na siebie. Na nas obu. „Czasem nie widzimy prawdy, ponieważ jest za prosta…”  
Opadł na ławkę, oszołomiony. 

Ostatecznie, zrozumiał kim była Sally Anna.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tharil:Dziękuję Wam za komentarze, wsparcie i obecność. Naprawdę miło widzieć pozytywny odzew po wykonanej pracy. Mam nadzieję, że z każdym kolejnym rozdziałem widzieliście poprawę naszych umiejętności, żeby też nie było, że Wasz wysiłek poświęcony na przeczytanie i skomentowanie tego poszedł na marne .  
> Dziękuję lethantowi za zaproszenie mnie do tego tłumaczenia, gdyż jak się okazało - było to bardzo pouczające doświadczenie, a i sam ff okazał się wart wszystkich spędzonych nad nim godzin.  
> Życzę miłego dnia - czytajcie zdrowo i do zobaczenia!
> 
> lethant:Dziękuję wszystkim serdecznie za obecność – i tę niemą, i tę która pomogła poprzez komentarze przebrnąć nam przez tłumaczenie. Doceniam, że poświęciliście chwilę na Sally Annę.   
> Z pewnością w czymś jeszcze wrócimy – czy to razem, czy osobno. Liczę w każdym razie, że będziecie czekać.   
> Tymczasem jednak zapraszam do ostatniego rozdziału.

Tłumaczenie rozdziału: Tharil

Rozdział 11

— Harry – szepnęła Hermiona. — Wszystko w porządku?  
— Nie wiem... — Harry usłyszał głosy w oddali i pośpiesznie naciągnął Pelerynę-Niewidkę na ich dwoje. Mimo tego, że robiło się ciemno, był w stanie dostrzec blady owal twarzy Hermiony. „Jakie to dziwne... — pomyślał. — że nadal możemy się zobaczyć, mimo że oboje jesteśmy niewidzialni. Ciekawe czy ci, którzy są niewidzialni dla nas, też widzą siebie nawzajem?

Odszukał pod Peleryną rękę Hermiony, małą i ciepłą, i pociągnął ją do jasno oświetlonego sklepu ze słodyczami. Szepnął jej do ucha:  
— Wracajmy, zanim zamkną sklep - nie chcemy tutaj utknąć bez dostępu do tunelu.

Miodowe Królestwo było już puste o tej godzinie, z wyjątkiem jednego pracownika – młodego czarodzieja w szatach koloru miodu z błyszczącym „MK” na piersi. Mrugnął zaskoczony, słysząc cichy szelest papierków na cukierki, kiedy Harry i Hermiona próbowali niepostrzeżenie przemknąć obok przepełnionych półek i stołów. „Nie ma nas tutaj” — pomyślał Harry i młody czarodziej wydał się z nim zgodzić, gdyż jedynie wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do potajemnego podjadania cukierków toffi.

Kiedy byli w ciasnym kamiennym tunelu prowadzącym z powrotem do Hogwartu, Hermiona szepnęła:  
— Harry, co się stało przed Miodowym Królestwem? Wyglądałeś jakbyś zobaczył ducha.  
— Wydaje mi się, że w końcu poznałem prawdę o Sally Annie – jego głos odbijał się echem w opuszczonym tunelu. Harry zatrzymał się i rozejrzał. Gdzie dokładnie byli? Trudno było to stwierdzić, ponieważ nic nie pozwalało odróżnić kolejnych części kamiennego korytarza. Wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów i uważnie ją przejrzał w migoczącym świetle różdżki. Nigdzie nie było kropek z imionami „Harry Potter” czy „Hermiona Granger”. Większość przejścia była poza mapą, jedynie wejście do tunelu oraz kilka jego pierwszych stóp dało się zobaczyć na pożółkłym pergaminie. „Jesteśmy nigdzie — pomyślał. — Jesteśmy w nieokreślonym miejscu między dwoma znanymi miejscami, zagubieni w przestrzeni pomiędzy Hogsmeade i Hogwartem”.

Wyrzucił tę dziwną myśl z umysłu i odwrócił się do Hermiony.  
— Chyba powinniśmy się na chwilę tutaj zatrzymać, Hermiono. Powinniśmy porozmawiać tutaj, zanim wrócimy do zamku. Trudno tam o prywatną rozmowę.

„I być może — powiedział w myślach. — łatwiej jest mówić o Sally Annie tutaj, w miejscu które nie jest tu, ani tam, tylko gdzieś pomiędzy, tak jak sama Sally Anna”.

Hermiona skinęła i oboje usiedli na surowej kamiennej posadzce.

— Znasz prawdę o Sally Annie? — oczy Hermiony wydawały się duże i ciemne w kontraście z jej nieomal białą twarzą.  
Harry przełknął ślinę.  
— Tak mi się wydaje.  
— Czy Sally Anna i Ariana to ta sama osoba?  
— Tak. Albo nie... zależy jak na to spojrzeć... — Harry spostrzegł ślady rozdrażnienia u Hermiony i uśmiechnął się. — Wybacz, nie miało zabrzmieć tak mgliście. Tak, Sally Anna była siostrą Dumbledore'a, Arianą, mimo że Ariana umarła dawno temu.  
— Jak.. jak to jest możliwe? — słyszał, że Hermiona powstrzymuje drżenie głosu. — Martwi nie mogą wrócić do życia, prawda?  
— Do życia? Nie... albo może tak... w pewnym sensie... — Harry zamilknął na chwilę, próbując wyrazić słowami swoje nagłe spostrzeżenie. — Ariana Dumbledore w pewien sposób wróciła do Hogwartu, po dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu latach. Ale dlaczego akurat wtedy? Żeby zrozumieć jak znalazła się w tym miejscu, musimy najpierw zrozumieć co sprawiło, że pojawiła się w szkole dokładnie wtedy. Co się stało wczesnej jesieni 1991, co mogło ją przywrócić do istnienia?  
— Przybyłeś do Hogwartu. Harry Potter, Chłopiec Który Przeżył.  
— Tak jak Ty, Hermiono, i Ron, i wiele innych osób. Tak jak Quirrell o dwóch twarzach, skrywający straszliwy sekret pod swoim turbanem.  
Hermiona zamyśliła się na chwilę.  
— Ale ja i Ty i Ron przybyliśmy do Hogwartu tylko dlatego, że byliśmy czarodziejami, którzy osiągnęli jedenaście lat. Przybyliśmy z tego samego powodu, dla którego dzieci przybywają do Hogwartu od setek lat. Nie było nic wyjątkowego w naszym przybyciu, nawet jeśli było - i jest - coś wyjątkowego to w tobie. Ale Quirrell...  
— Quirrell przyjął nowe stanowisko i przybył do Hogwartu tamtego września dlatego, że było tam coś, czego straszliwie pragnął jego pan.  
— Kamień Filozoficzny – szepnęła Hermiona. — Sally Anna pojawiła się w Hogwarcie krótko po tym, jak przywieziono tutaj legendarny Kamień Filozoficzny. Magiczny kamień zdolny do przedłużenia życia w nieskończoność, którego bardzo pragnął Sam-Wiesz-Kto... I przez kilka tygodni, zanim rozpoczął się semestr, Dumbledore miał go tutaj w Hogwarcie. Ale... Ariana nie żyła, czyż nie? Jak sądzisz, Harry - chyba nawet Kamień Filozoficzny nie potrafi przebudzić zmarłego?  
Harry powoli pokręcił głową.  
— Nie wydaje mi się. Myślę, że Kamień Filozoficzny odegrał pewną rolę w powrocie Ariany, ale nie był tym, co ją przywróciło do życia.  
— Nie rozumiem – jak dziwnie młodo i delikatnie wyglądała Hermiona, kiedy się nad czymś głowiła!  
— Hermiono, spróbuj pomyśleć co musiał robić Dumbledore przez ostatnie parę tygodni przed rozpoczęciem szkoły – powiedział delikatnie Harry.  
Hermiona zamknęła oczy, wracając myślami do przeszłości.  
— No cóż, myślę że musiał być bardzo zajęty przygotowywaniem wszystkiego na początek semestru. Musiał układać plany zajęć, rozmawiać z innymi nauczycielami. I... i musiał ukrywać Kamień Filozoficzny. Oczywiście, to właśnie robił, tuż przed naszym przybyciem. Wtedy nauczyciele Hogwartu musieli tworzyć siedem przeszkód do Kamienia, z którymi zmierzyliśmy się na pierwszym roku: Hagrid przyniósł trójgłowego Puszka, profesor Sprout zapewniła Diabelskie Sidła, ktoś musiał zrobić latające klucze... może pani Hooch? Tak, to musiała być ona - pod ścianą komnaty ktoś rozstawił miotły, no i ta konkretna przeszkoda była trochę wyzwaniem z Quidditcha, prawda? Profesor McGonagall musiała przygotować pole do szachów czarodziejów, na pewno. A potem był troll. Pewnie sam Quirrell go przyprowadził – wzdrygnęła się lekko. — Nadal czasem śnię o tym trollu. A profesor Snape musiał w takim razie przygotować zagadkę z eliksirami.  
— Nie sądzisz, że to zabawne, że Snape przygotował zagadkę logiczną? — mruknął Harry na myśl o szyderczym mistrzu eliksirów. — Nie zawsze stwarza wrażenie takiego zimnego i racjonalnego.  
Hermiona zaśmiała się.  
— Och, zagadka z eliksirami nie była wcale taka logiczna, Harry. Tak naprawdę tej zagadki nie dało się rozwiązać.  
— Co? — Harry mrugnął w osłupieniu. — Przecież ją rozwiązałaś.  
— Oczywiście, że tak – powiedziała sennie Hermiona. — Ale nie za pomocą samej logiki. Widzisz, Harry, ze sposobu w jaki zapisano tę zagadkę wynikały dwie możliwie odpowiedzi, a nie jedna.  
„Dwie możliwe odpowiedzi? To znacznie bardziej pasuje do Snape'a!” — pomyślał Harry. — „Wiecznie niejasny mistrz eliksirów... nawet w jego zagadkach nie ma jednej poprawnej odpowiedzi” — spojrzał zaciekawiony na Hermionę. — Więc po prostu strzelałaś? — jakoś nie pasowało mu to do Hermiony.  
— Oczywiście, że nie. Dzięki logice zawęziłam rozwiązanie do dwóch możliwości, a potem użyłam mojej wiedzy o Snapie, żeby wybrać prawidłową. To była zagadka logiczna, której nie dało się rozwiązać samą logiką. Ale na końcu zrozumiałam, że Snape wolałby bardziej symetryczne z dwóch możliwych ustawień fiolek. Czy może nie zauważyłeś, że profesor Snape układa symetrycznie składniki eliksirów także w klasie?  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Nie, nigdy tego nie zauważyłem. Ale Quirrell jakoś przeszedł także tę zagadkę. Jak on to zrobił?  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.  
— Musiał się ograniczyć do zgadywania. Nie wydaje mi się, by znał Snape'a na tyle dobrze, by zdecydować który układ butelek najbardziej by mu się podobał. Niestety, udało mu się trafić. Ale potem była jeszcze siódma przeszkoda...  
— Ostatnia zagadka – szepnął Harry. — Zwierciadło Ain Engarp, przeszkoda której Quirrell i jego mroczny pan nie mogli pokonać.  
— Umieszczona tam przez Dumbledore'a – Hermiona spojrzała na niego z wyrazem zadumy w ciemnych oczach. — Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, Zwierciadło Pragnienia. Zaczynam rozumieć, Harry... Być może Dumbledore spojrzał w magiczne lustro tamtego września i zobaczył swoją martwą siostrę, tę którą utracił bardzo dawno temu, ale nigdy nie zapomniał.  
— Ale zwierciadło nie było od razu w komnacie – przypomniał sobie Harry. — Najpierw było gdzieś indziej, w czymś na kształt składzika, kiedy je znalazłem w czasie przerwy świątecznej. Dumbledore dopiero później musiał je umieścić w podziemnej krypcie. Albo może je tak przenosił... ciekawe dlaczego. To prawie tak jakby chciał, żebym znalazł to lustro. Kiedy tak się zastanowię, to to raczej nie był przypadek, że na nie wpadłem tamtej nocy. Ciekawe, czy już wtedy ukryto tam Kamień Filozoficzny?  
— Nigdy nie widziałam zwierciadła, Harry – głos Hermiony był zachrypnięty. — Opowiedz mi jakie to uczucie.  
— Zwierciadło Ain Engarp? — Harry westchnął cicho. — Jest... jest tak cudowne, że zapiera ci dech w piersiach. Kiedy je widzisz, masz wrażenie jakby nie było niczego innego w pokoju, z wyjątkiem tego lustra. Albo nawet niczego innego na świcie... Chwyta cię za serce i trzyma w urzeczeniu. Kiedy w nie spoglądasz, widzisz to, czego pragnie twoje serce, nawet jeśli sama tego nie wiedziałaś. Aż do tej chwili. Lustro zna cię lepiej, niż ty sama.  
Głos Harry'ego osłabł, gdy przypomniał sobie twarze ojca i matki w lustrze.  
— I najdziwniejsze w tym lustrze – kontynuował szeptem. — Jest to, że wszystko w nim wydaje się tak bardzo prawdziwe, jakby lustro było tylko przejściem do innego świata, gdzie wszystko jest możliwe. A ty myślisz sobie wtedy: „Gdybym tylko odkrył jak dostać się na drugą stronę...” Bardzo łatwo jest zapomnieć, że nie istnieje żadna druga strona, że to zwierciadło to nic więcej jak błyszcząca powierzchnia. Robi to, co wszystkie inne lustra: odbija osobę, która przed nim stoi.

Głos na chwilę mu się załamał i poczuł, jak w oczach wzbierają mu łzy. Wtedy szepnął:  
— Kiedy spojrzałem w lustro, zobaczyłem mamę i tatę. Wydawali się tak cudownie prawdziwi, że przez chwilę pomyślałem, że możliwe jest przywrócenie ich do życia. Widzisz, wydawało mi się, że nadal żyją, w tej mglistym świecie unoszącym się tuż za powierzchnią lustra. Gdyby tylko był sposób, żeby przenieść ich z tamtej rzeczywistości do tej...  
— Chciałabym, żeby był na to sposób, Harry – powiedziała delikatnie Hermiona i dotknęła jego policzka. Jej dotyk był delikatny, prawie nieuchwytny, ale mimo tego Harry'emu dziwnie zaparło dech.  
— Jak myślisz, co byś ty zobaczyła w lustrze, Hermiono? — spytał zaciekawiony, patrząc w jej brązowe oczy. — Siebie trzymającą świadectwo z idealnymi stopniami? Nie, w sumie zawsze je dostajesz, nawet bez lustra.  
Hermiona zaśmiała się.  
— Może rzeczywiście chciałam idealnych stopni, kiedy tu przyjechałam w wieku jedenastu lat. Ale teraz... Może też bym zobaczyła twoich rodziców, Harry. Chciałabym, żebyś ich odzyskał, żebyś nie był samotny – Harry dostrzegł nagły rumieniec na jej twarzy i poczuł, jak coś mu się zaciska na sercu, coś co wydawało się jednocześnie słodkie i krępujące. Mało brakowało, by pragnął żeby Ron był tutaj, żeby złagodzić dziwność tej sytuacji i jednocześnie bardzo się cieszył, że go tu nie było.  
— Myślisz więc, że to się właśnie stało na naszym pierwszym roku? — kontynuowała Hermiona miękko. — Myślisz, że Dumbledore spojrzał w zwierciadło, ujrzał swoją utraconą siostrę i jakimś cudem udało mu się ją stamtąd wyciągnąć? Jakby to było możliwe? Jak możesz wyciągnąć marzenia z lustra do prawdziwego świata? Jak zmienił wspomnienie Ariany w dziewczynkę z krwi i kości?  
— Być może w ten sam sposób, w jaki ja wyciągnąłem Kamień Filozoficzny z lustra – powiedział powoli Harry. — Pamiętam, że lustro było tak zaczarowane, że tylko ten, kto pragnął odnaleźć legendarny Kamień, ale nie użyć go dla siebie, był w stanie wyciągnąć go ze zwierciadła do prawdziwego świata. Być może Dumbledore odkrył to zaklęcie, kiedy stanął przed lustrem z Kamieniem, który miał ukryć i spojrzał w twarz swojej martwej siostry. Musiał straszliwie pragnąć przyprowadzić ją z powrotem do Hogwartu. Nie dla siebie, ale dla niej... Ariana chciała wrócić do Hogwartu po tym, jak zabrała ją rodzina, ale nigdy nie była w stanie. Może Dumbledore spojrzał w jej małą, bladą twarz i w głębi serca wypowiedział życzenie, by mogła ona dołączyć do nowych uczniów, którzy dopiero co mieli przybyć do Hogwartu. I może to samo zaklęcie, które pozwoliło mi odnaleźć ukryty w lustrze Kamień, pozwoliło mu odnaleźć ukrytą tam dziewczynkę.  
— I wtedy wyszła ze zwierciadła – głos Hermiony załamał się. — Ponieważ tak bardzo chciał, by wróciła do rzeczywistości, dla siebie, a nie dla niego. Sięgnął do lustra i wyciągnął z powrotem swoją siostrę. Ale nie wydaje mi się, by mógł komukolwiek powiedzieć co zrobił, dlatego dał małej dziewczynce inne imię. Nazwał ją „Sally Anna”, ponieważ ona chciała nią być... Tak, to właśnie musiało się stać, Harry. Ale dziewczynka, która wyszła z lustra...czy to była prawdziwa Ariana, czy tylko wspomnienie Dumbledore'a?  
— Nie wiem. Może i jedno, i drugie – szepnął Harry. Sięgnął ręką, chwycił dłoń Hermiony i podniósł ją na nogi. — Chodźmy zobaczyć Dumbledore'a, Hermiono.  
Kiwnęła głową i ruszyli razem w ciszy przez ciemne podziemne przejście, dopóki nie dotarli do wejścia, które ponownie wprowadziło ich w jasny i znajomy świat Hogwartu.

Odnaleźli Dumbledore'a pracującego przy swoim biurku w ciepłym, złotym świetle migotliwej lampy. Reszta znajomego gabinetu schowana była w długich, wieczornych cieniach.  
— Ach, wejdźcie, młodzi Gryfoni! — Dumbledore odłożył swoje pióra i uśmiechnął się do nich, jak tylko weszli. — Cóż za mile widziany przerywnik w nudnej, ale niestety niezbędnej pracy przy sporządzaniu rocznego raportu dla Ministerstwa Magii w sprawie szkolnego budżetu. Obawiam się, że nawet ja nie mogę odprawić magii, której ode mnie wymagają w dzisiejszych czasach. Cóż mogę dla was zrobić tego wieczoru? — pokazał gestem, by usiedli i odnaleźli dwa krzesła na zewnętrznej krawędzi kręgu złotego światła. Coś mąciło cienie za nimi, ale Harry nie mógł dostrzec co dokładnie. Być może Fawkes poruszał się, niewidocznie, w swoim ciemnym kącie.  
— Proszę pana... — Harry spojrzał na znajomą twarz miłego, starego dyrektora. Miał tak wiele pytań do zadania, ale nie wiedział od czego zacząć.  
— O co chodzi, Harry? — Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad okularów połówek.   
— O... pana... — Harry nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie słowa.  
Poczuł ulgę, gdy Hermiona zaczęła mówić zamiast niego.  
— Chcieliśmy spytać pana o pana siostrę Arianę oraz o dziewczynkę, która wyszła ze Zwierciadła Ain Eingarp.  
— A, więc już o tym wiecie – Dumbledore przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu.  
„Nagle wydał się tak stary i delikatny” — pomyślał Harry. — „Ma to kruche, nieobecne spojrzenie, które bardzo starzy ludzie mają przed śmiercią, kiedy ich wola życia słabnie z każdym mijającym dniem...”  
— Proszę pana, czy wszystko w porządku? — Harry dotknął starej, pomarszczonej dłoni dyrektora.  
— Co…? — Dumbledore wydał się dziwnie zagubiony przez chwilę, ale po chwili na jego twarz powrócił cień zwykłego uśmiechu. — Powinienem wiedzieć, że wy dwoje nie odpuścicie, dopóki się nie dowiecie... Zawsze o wiele łatwiej oszukać dorosłych, niż dzieci. Dzieci zawsze pragną wiedzieć.  
— Profesor McGonagall wie – powiedział Harry, zniżając głos. — Nawet jeśli nie chciała nam powiedzieć.  
— Ach, tak, profesor McGonagall, mój wspólnik w zbrodni... — Dumbledore zachichotał cicho, ale była desperacka nuta w tym śmiechu. — Biedna Minerwa! Gdy wyznałem jej co zrobiłem i poprosiłem o pomoc w ukryciu mojej straszliwej pomyłki, dała mi reprymendę tak ostrą i wściekłą, że portrety na ścianach musiały zatkać uszy. Na szczęście oznacza to, że nie poznały sedna sprawy naszej rozmowy. Możecie o tym nie wiedzieć, ale profesor McGonagall ma raczej bogate słownictwo, w którym można odnaleźć kilka barwnych szkockich zwrotów – uśmiechnął się smutno. — Ale koniec końców zlitowała się nade mną i zgodziła się pomóc w ukryciu śladów mojego grzechu. Wiecie, ona ma dobre serce i rozumiała, że zrobiłem to z miłości, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo pobłądziłem.  
— Co stało się dziewczynce z lustra, proszę pana? — zapytał niepewnie Harry. — Dokąd poszła, kiedy zniknęła? Ona istniała naprawdę?  
— Ach, Harry. Gdzie są ludzie, którzy zniknęli? — głos Dumbledore'a był ledwie głośniejszy od szeptu. — W nicości, jak przypuszczam... Czy istniała naprawdę? Nie jestem pewny, czy znam odpowiedź na to pytanie, Harry. Wydaje mi się, że była tak prawdziwa, jak nasze wspomnienia...

Jego jasnoniebieskie oczy wydawały się nieobecne, jakby patrzyły na coś odległego, czego tamci nie mogli zobaczyć. Po raz pierwszy Harry zauważył, jak bardzo są podobne do oczu dziewczynki z portretu.

— Wspomnienia mogą się czasem wydawać zaskakująco prawdziwe – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. — Moja siostra Ariana zmarła dziewięćdziesiąt lat temu. Można by pomyśleć, że wspomnienie o niej staje się dla mnie coraz bledsze z czasem. Ale pamięć o mojej siostrze nie tylko nie blednie – ona staje się silniejsza i bardziej wyraźna z każdym mijającym rokiem. To wspomnienia o żyjących zaczynają się rozmywać, kiedy stajemy się starsi, ale nasze wspomnienia o zmarłych stają się czystsze i jaśniejsze wraz z upływającym czasem... Ariana była tutaj w Hogwarcie tylko przez tydzień, ale do teraz idealnie pamiętam, jak uśmiechała się kiedy wchodziła do Wielkiej Sali ramię w ramię ze swoją przyjaciółką Amaryllis, oraz sposób, w jaki wieczorne słońca padało na jej złote włosy, kiedy schodziła po schodach przed szkołą. Czasem, na początku roku, spoglądam na blade, małe twarze pierwszorocznych tuż przed Ceremonią Przydziału i przypominam sobie jak wyglądała jej twarz tego dnia, kiedy przydzielono ją do Hufflepuffu. Czasem patrzę na Puchonów i wyobrażam sobie Arianę idącą, niewidocznie, tuż obok nich. Przyłapuję się na myśleniu, że jakaś dziewczynka wydaje się miła i na pewno byłaby świetną przyjaciółką dla Ariany, i dopiero wtedy przypominam sobie, że Ariana nie żyje...

Łza spłynęła po jego pomarszczonej twarzy.  
— Ale wtedy – szepnął. — Zdarzyła się wyjątkowo ciekawa sprawa. Stałem przed Zwierciadłem Ain Engarp tuż przed tym, jak przyjechaliście do Hogwartu. Krążyły plotki, że Lord Voldemort mógł tak naprawdę nie zginąć i mój stary przyjaciel Nicolas Flamel troskał się o bezpieczeństwo Kamienia Filozoficznego. Zaproponowałem, że schowam go tutaj, w Hogwarcie, i chętnie się zgodził. Odnalazłem idealne miejsce, aby ukryć Kamień: zaklęte Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, w którym widzimy nasze najgłębsze pragnienia. Było to bardzo sprytne miejsce, gdyż żądza była jedynym, czego Mroczny Pan nie mógł pokonać. W rzeczywistości to właśnie jego desperackie pragnienie nieśmiertelności uczyniło z niego straszliwego Voldemorta. Kamień miał być bezpieczny wewnątrz lustra. I tym właśnie sposobem znalazłem się przed Zwierciadłem Ain Engarp dwa lata temu, tuż przed schowaniem Kamienia w jedynym miejscu, którego Voldemort nie mógł odnaleźć. Ale zaiste, lustro jest potężne, jak już musiałeś sam odkryć, Harry i nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed spojrzeniem w nie przynajmniej przez krótką chwilę. I to, co zobaczyłem, zaparło mi dech w piersiach...

Jego głos zadrżał.  
— Wyglądała tak realnie, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy jej śmierć wiele lat temu nie była tylko złudzeniem. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i wypowiedziała moje imię. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać – sięgnąłem, aby ją dotknąć i odkryłem, że ona naprawdę tam jest. I wtedy stała się najcudowniejsza rzecz – ku mojej radości, dotknąłem ciepłej skóry po drugiej stronie lustra. Z łomoczącym sercem chwyciłem dłoń mojej siostry i wyciągnąłem ją z lustra, a ona wyszła ze srebrnego szkła tak łatwo, jak gdyby przekraczała próg pokoju. Moja siostra, tutaj w Hogwarcie, żyjąca dziewczynka z krwi i kości! Czułem taką radość, że nie zwracałem uwagi na to, czy była prawdziwa albo czy oszalałem i wpatrywałem się właśnie w halucynację. Prawdziwa czy nie, była tutaj[i] i reszta nie miała znaczenia. Ariana była na początku zdezorientowana, zastanawiała się, gdzie jest. Ale kiedy powiedziałem jej, że wróciła do Hogwartu, zaśmiała się radośnie. Obmyśliłem więc plan. Był to plan godny szaleńca, ale wtedy wydawał się idealnie logiczny i racjonalny. Ariana miała zapisać się do Hogwartu i przystąpić do Ceremonii Przydziału z resztą nowych studentów. Miałem ją zabrać do Londynu, żeby mogła pojechać ekspresem do Hogwartu razem z innymi dziećmi i miałem zakląć Tiarę Przydziału, aby przydzieliła ją ponownie... Na początku Ariana była zachwycona moim straceńczym planem, śmiała się kiedy zaproponowałem dla niej nowe imię: Sally Anna Perks. To była dla niej wspaniała gra i chciała się bawić.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko.  
— Przez kilka szalonych dni myślałem, że się uda... Moja głowa była pełna wspaniałych planów co do Ariany i naszej wspólnej przyszłości – miała zaprzyjaźnić się z małymi dziewczynkami z Hogwartu, pomagałbym jej w lekcjach. Nigdy nie była wybitnie inteligentna, ale z moją pomocą na pewno zdałaby egzaminy. Później znalazłbym jej pracę, być może tutaj w Hogwarcie, żebyśmy zawsze mogli być razem... — jego głos się załamał i przez chwilę siedział cicho.  
— Ale to się nie udało, prawda? — szept Harry'ego przełamał ciszę.  
Dumbledore powoli pokręcił głową. Odwrócił twarz od światła, więc Harry nie mógł dostrzec, czy dyrektor płacze.  
— Nie, Harry, nie udało się. Na początku, Ariana szczęśliwie się bawiła, ale potem coś zaczęło się w niej zmieniać. Zaczęła się [i]zastanawiać... Zaczęła kołatać do moich drzwi w nocy, kiedy wszyscy inni spali i zadawała mi te wszystkie straszliwe pytania, na które nie znałem odpowiedzi: „Kim jestem?”, „Jak mogę być Arianą, skoro Ariana nie żyje?”, „Jestem prawdziwa, czy jestem tylko wspomnieniem, jak portrety na ścianie?”. Starałem się ją uspokoić, pocieszyć, ale moje odpowiedzi nie przynosiły jej ukojenia. Stawała się coraz bardziej nieszczęśliwa i skołowana, pomimo moich starań, aby ją przekonać, że nie miało znaczenia czy jest prawdziwa, że ważne jest tylko to, że jest tutaj, że jesteśmy razem. Ale wtedy, jednej nocy, przestała płakać. Tylko na mnie spojrzała i powiedziała: „Wracam już do lustra, Albusie”. Błagałem ją, by to jeszcze przemyślała, ale była pewna tej decyzji. I wtedy zrozumiałem, że jedyna rzecz, która mogła ją wyzwolić ze smutku, w którym tkwiła, była też tą, która miała złamać mi serce. Niemniej zgodziłem się – cóż innego mogłem zrobić? Widzicie, kochałem ją i nie mogłem patrzeć, jak bardzo jest nieszczęśliwa. Poprowadziłem ją z powrotem do lustra, pocałowałem w czoło ostatni raz i pożegnałem. Uśmiechnęła się wtedy, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni. Potem wkroczyła z powrotem do lustra i zniknęła.  
— Czy pan kiedykolwiek... patrzył tam jeszcze? W lustro? — głos Hermiony był chwiejny.  
Dumbledore skinął.  
— Patrzyłem... och, tak, patrzyłem, ale już jej nie widziałem. Kilka razy stanąłem przed lustrem, ale jedyne co zobaczyłem w odbiciu to stary człowiek, który być może stał się odrobinę mądrzejszy – westchnął delikatnie. — Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Ale czasem zastanawiam się, gdybym odkrył jeszcze potężniejszą magię, która mogłaby przywrócić kogoś z zaświatów, na przykład inny rodzaj Kamienia Filozoficznego. Czy miałbym na tyle mądrości, aby go odrzucić, cisnąć gdzieś w Zakazanym Lesie, czy jednak skusiłbym się, aby go użyć? Nawet teraz nie znam odpowiedzi...  
— Dlaczego chciał pan, żeby wszyscy zapomnieli o Sally Annie? — szepnął Harry. — Dlaczego nie chciał pan, by została zapamiętana?

Dumbledore opuścił wzrok. Jego głos drżał lekko, gdy odpowiedział:  
— Nigdy nie było Sally Anny, Harry. Musiała zostać zapomniana. Profesor McGonagall kłóciła się ze mną, kiedy poprosiłem ją o pomocy w modyfikacji pamięci oraz szkolnych zapisków, aby pozbyć się wszelkich śladów krótkiego istnienia Sally Anny. Uważa, że należy pamiętać o naszych pomyłkach, aby nigdy ich nie powtórzyć. Ale wydaje mi się, że nie docenia głupoty ludzkiego serca: gdyby inni dowiedzieli się o tym, co zrobiłem, martwiłbym się raczej, że powtórzą mój błąd, aniżeli wyciągną z niego jakąkolwiek naukę... Koniec końców, zgodziła się pomóc w ukryciu dowodów mojego przestępstwa.  
— Nie wszystkich, proszę pana – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. — Nic nie może zostać całkowicie zapomniane.  
Dumbledore spojrzał na nią zamyślony.  
— Być może nie – powiedział miękko. — Ale mam nadzieję, że wy dwoje zachowacie dla siebie to, czego się dowiedzieliście.  
Oboje skinęli bez słowa.  
— Ale proszę pana? — nagła myśl uderzyła Harry'ego. — Jest jedna rzecz, której nie rozumiem.  
— Tylko jedna? — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. — O co chodzi, Harry?  
— Dlaczego nie poprosił pan Snape'a, aby pomógł panu usunąć pamięć o Sally Anie? Dlaczego także jemu nie zdradził pan tej tajemnicy? Myślałem, że pan mu bezwarunkowo ufa.  
— Ach. — Dumbledore zapatrzył się na chwilę w zamyśleniu na Harry'ego. — Świetne pytanie... ufam profesorowi Snape'owi, Harry, powierzyłbym mu własne życie. Jednakże... nie jestem pewny, czy powierzyłbym mu wiedzę o tym, ze nasze marzenia i smutki mogą wyjść z zaklętego lustra do prawdziwego świata, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę.  
Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na chwilę na twarzy Harry'ego, po czym spytał miękko:  
— Czy tobie mogę powierzyć tę wiedzę, Harry?  
— Tak, panie profesorze.

W tym momencie olśniewające światło rozproszyło cienie w odległym kącie. Feniks Fawkes wybuchł oślepiającym, złoto-karmazynowym płomieniem. Przez chwilę spalał się w ciemniejącym pokoju. Szybko jednak jego ogniste piękno zaczęło przygasać, płomienie stawały się coraz mniej wyraźne, aż w końcu zniknęły w ciemności. Kilka chwil później usłyszeli odległy odgłos skrobania, po którym rozległy się szalone piski, kiedy nowonarodzony feniks zaczął ruszać się w popiołach.  
Dumbledore wydał kilka uspokajających dźwięków, na które ptak delikatnie mu odśpiewał.  
— Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? — Hermiona wydawała się zmartwiona.  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.  
— Oczywiście że tak, panno Granger. Fawkes przeżył to już wiele razy. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje... najpewniej tylko filozof mógłby ustalić, czy jestem właścicielem jednego wieloletniego, ale wybuchowego ptaka, czy serii czterystu identycznych feniksów, które posiadają wspomnienia wszystkich, które były przed nimi...  
Jego jasnoniebieskie oczy błysnęły za okularami.  
— Myślę, że powinniście już iść. Muszę zająć się nowonarodzonym feniksem, no i mam wrażenie, że strasznie stęskniono się za waszą dwójką. Kilka godzin wcześniej miałem wizytę waszego przyjaciela pana Ronalda Weasleya i pewnego bardzo wstrząśniętego skrzata domowego. Byli bardzo zaniepokojeni tym, że nie było was ani na herbacie, ani na obiedzie, oraz że nigdzie nie można było was odnaleźć. Wymyślili razem kilka fantastycznych teorii, które miały wyjaśnić wasze zaginięcie. Mam wrażenie, że było tam między innymi coś o podróży w czasie, obrazach i golemach. Naprawdę powinniście pójść i ich uspokoić.

Dumbledore machnął różdżką i światło z lamp stało się jaśniejsze. Mogli teraz zobaczyć pisklę feniksa, samotne małe stworzenie siedzące na kupce popiołu. Dumbledore podniósł małego ptaszka i delikatnie go pogłaskał.  
Kiedy Harry i Hermiona odchodzili w stronę drzwi, delikatna srebrna mgiełka pofrunęła do nich z pęknięcia w starej szafce. Harry wyciągnął rękę i dotknął efemerycznej srebrnej wstążki.  
— Co to jest, proszę pana?  
— Co? — Dumbledore z ociąganiem odwrócił wzrok od małego ptaka na palcu. — O, to. To tylko wspomnienia, Harry. Wspomnienia przeszłości... Być może kiedyś je wam pokażę. Widzicie – we wspomnieniach kryje się potężna magia.

 

Koniec.


End file.
